Demon Hunters 4: Demon Chronicles
by snakeeyes64
Summary: An Anthology on the beginnings and further adventures of each of the Demon Hunters. Based on the independent film franchise "Demon Hunters"
1. Into the Splater House

CHAPTER 1: GOING INTO THE SPLATERHOUSE

Michael stirs from his unconsciousness and then he slowly looks around as he is getting conscious again.

He looks around his environment and sees how corrupt and old the interior looks. He then sees someone lying next to him it a girl who is about the same age as him, with a leather Jacket and Bellbottoms who is a bit unconscious, pale skin and raven dark hair. He realizes this is his new partner, he then tries to wake her up then feel her for a pulse but hears none then he listens for a heartbeat and hears none. He then decides to administer CPR and then breathes into her. She suddenly opens her eyes and then punches Michael in the face. Michael rubs his face from the impact.

"That hurt."

"What the hell did you do that for, trying to get a cheap thrill out of me?"

"What, no jeez you had no pulse I thought you were dead."

"Of, course you wouldn't heard a heartbeat I'm a vampire dummy."

"Sorry I forgot about the report."

"Do you know how we got here?"

"I honestly have no clue, I only remember walking toward the house where I would meet you and then suddenly I blacked out, maybe I better introduce myself I'm your new partner Michael."

He extends his hand but then R.M. looks the other way and walks away from him.

"Hello to you too."

They look around the house and it's a house that looks like it's seen better days, it's big it's sort of a late Victorian style as there is a big main lobby with a couple of pillars but a doorway that is missing. Some parts of the house are dusty and there are a few walls that have several cracks and some paint that is chipped. They look toward a staircase which is made of dark wood which now looks scratched and with some cracks where you could easily pick a slither. Both then walk upstairs, as they are walking the upstairs they approach a long hallway where it is just surrounded by shades of darkness and due to the length of the hallway adding to the threat of something hidden in the shadows, it's practically every little child's nightmare. Michael is just a tad nervous but R.M. pushes on in the hallway as if it's just nothing and as they are venturing the hallway R.M. is trying every door left and right their passing by to see if any of the rooms will open. She then looks back toward Mike.

"Listen I never asked for a partner, I asked to do this job on my own, this Amityville Housing gig was mine."

Michael spreads his arms in a practical fashion.

"Hey, I didn't ask for this job either, but orders are orders they thought that maybe two people can help get the job done quicker to investigate, this place is suspected to be a former hideout for the Order of the Infernal Scepter; they felt you needed back up in case there was trouble."

R.M. has a slightly irritated look but she calms down slowly accepting what has been handed down to her and then turn away from Mike.

"Ok, but just remember stay behind me."

"Yes, mom."

"I heard that, make no jokes about my age."

"Listen are you caring any weapons?"

"All I got is a switchblade"

Michael he then pulls off a piece of camouflage Velcro on his paint leg and takes out some small but handy object which has a black handle and a white dragon. There is a button which is flat, but Michael knows how to activate it. He presses it and out comes the blade which is razor sharp. He then presses the button and it retracts.

"Won't do us much good but I guess it's better than nothing."

Michael then twirls the blade in his hand clockwise and counterclockwise fast and then stops.

"I was taken before I could even get out of my car, it was like I was suddenly drugged and blacked out."

"Same here it was just so sudden, I don't get it what is going on, I thought this was going to be a simple hit and go job, and they said there was a source of evil here."

"Well we'll just have to find out."

Both keeping walking the hallway as R.M. continues to find an open door. Michael having only his switchblade handy is scanning the area carefully with no luck and is getting a little bored and feeling a need to break the ice he then decides to pop a question to R.M.

"I have a question what are your favorite weapons that you usually carry."

R.M. rolls her eyes a bit.

"What kind of question is that?"

"It's an orientation question just to help us know one another c'mon nothing is happening, so we might as well talk and who knows maybe the talking will draw attention to the monsters, so we can fight them cause I'm getting bored, still will you answer the question."

R.M. a little bored herself from the fruitless search then decides to reply.

"Alright a whip, magnum, and stake."

"Katanas, Uzis, shuriken, and well all the above in ninjutsu gear."

"Wow, that's a lot of shit to carry with you."

"I carry all that shit with me, because well you never know what shit you'll run into, shit happens."

They both get to the end of the hallways and they encounter a flight of stairs that go down. There is nothing but more darkness at the bottom. Michael then puts his left arm out toward them.

"After you."

"Just because I'm a vampire doesn't make me unkillable."

Michael suddenly barges in front of her and starts going down first. R.M. is a bit surprised by what just happened.

"Michael what the hell are you doing?

Michael he is suddenly at the bottom of the stairs and there are two doorways left and right that are completely dark and a hallway behind him that contain a third doorway all of them are completely covered in darkness. Michael then decides to rattle the cage.

"Well nothing is here, hello, hello, come on out already, and I'm waiting."

Suddenly Michael is grabbed by a big strong scaly hand that grabs him by his shirt and then he is pulled to the right doorway and then is thrown which makes Michael hit the cabinet and it knocks Michael out. The vision in Michael is getting blurry as he is hearing some sort of struggling, he sees his switchblade on the ground but it's too far to reach. He tries to crawl toward it but is suddenly overcome by the ooziness and then blacks out.

Michael in his knocked-out state then has a flashback of his past from several years ago. Michael is in high school and is dating a girl whom he is having a deep connection with and is also taking up fencing. Michel is a champion martial artist and fencer and honor student. Michael is now out of a class and is at his locker then suddenly a girl in a black skirt and white shirt, with autumn brown hair that waves as she moves, a face which is half Dutch half Indian as her skin is white but has a slight tan color and she then comes near and talks to him.

"Hi big guy."

Both immediately kiss.

"Hi, yourself ice babe."

"Hey stop calling me that."

"Sorry, it's just sometimes feels natural, so we still have that date tomorrow."

"Yeah can't wait, so what are you doing tonight."

"Um, homework as usual and my job."

"Again, man we just never have enough time together."

"I know I'm sorry Leah, but it's important besides if I didn't do it I would never be able to buy anything for you."

"Look, I love you, but you have got to be more careful with what we have, you've blown one date too many, why is this job so important?"

"I …"

"Never mind don't answer, look its lunch time lets go and talk."

And both are at the Cafeteria, both have a seat with each other and enjoy lunch and talk for a while. Then after school Michael he then comes back home and is in his room to put on his gear. He is in black from head to toe, he then puts on his combat vest which is black and has on his left shoulder a few throwing knives and in the two pockets the top toe spikes, and bottom steel balls. One the other there is a combat knife, a few shuriken's and in the two pockets on the top smoke bombs and the other a tiny grappling device. Michael then does a small kung fu kata with his hands. He then takes his two short katanas and does a kata with them and then sheaths them and then goes out to do his regular job which of course is Demon Hunting. He is at the Delamorte Cemetery where there is some Demonic Activity as usual; some of the six Demons are doing drug business with Sam Hell. Michael listens in on a mini handheld audio satellite he has and is hearing a conversation.

Sam Hell says, "Yes, you guys are going to make The Sender and our organization proud you've made a 6, 000 in one week on the Paradise Drugs, keep it up and make sure that thousand-dollar mark goes up, there will be a reward for you guys."

All six demons say, "Got it."

Michael hears this info and he immediately takes out his bow and takes out one of his specialized arrows, an explosive grenade arrow, he arms it twisting the circular coned arrow clockwise and sets himself up.

"Freeze, this is the Demon Hunters drop what you're doing and put your hands up, you know I won't miss Sam, I can hit you from the heart or head 80 yards from here."

Sam Hell then has a mocking arrogant smile.

"Ah, Michael doesn't surprise me as usual you interrupt business, pop quiz hot shot you are armed with a bow and arrow and have only one bow statistically you can only kill one of us, and were all armed with automatic weapons (all take out guns), which will shred you in a minute what do you do bitch."

"Simple, shoot you with an arrow."

Michael fires the arrow and then ducks. The arrow travels and then hits one of the demons and it explodes killing the demon blowing his body to kingdom come as body parts and some purple blood all splatters all over the graves, coating them with the blood. The remaining five demons begin firing automatic weapons, but Michael as he runs he fires another arrow which hits a demon straight though the neck, it goes down. Michael though the gunfire then hides in a grave, and he then takes out a flash grenade throws it and then it detonates causing everyone disorientation, Michael then jumps from above with sunglasses and then throws a shuriken at another of the demons hitting him in the forehead. Sam Hell takes one of his hatchets and then throws it straight at Michael's back, but Michael turns around on time, catches it and as one of the other Demons fire Michael then throws that hatchet which brains the Demon it goes down, and then both the demon and Sam come out, Sam has two hatchets in his hand and the demon a machete. Michael takes out two of his machetes and then fights the both at the same time. But Michael gets the upper hand and kills the Demon and then disarms Sam Hell of his hatchets.

"Sam have you given up."

"It looks like I lose this time, but I'll be back to kill you bitch."

Sam immediately pops out a couple of pepper bombs and throws them to the ground, Michael is disoriented, and he disappears. He then pounds his fist lightly on a graves top.

"Damn, he got away, why does he always call people the B word?"

Michael then takes out his communicator and reports back to the Demon Hunters about his mission. Afterward he is at home doing his homework his stepfather Peter comes into the room, Michael then stops what he's doing and looks up ready to explain himself.

"Dad, look it's not my fault Sam got away he pulled a fast

one on me but I'll get him next time."

But Peter doesn't have a look of disappointment instead there is a smile on his face.

Peter says, "No, it's not that you did alright there I'm proud of you, it's something else."

"What is it dad?"

"Michael have you thought about my offer."

"Yeah, I have dad, and the answer is still no."

"Mike, you have so much potential that can be used for this

organization, you can help in the cause to defend humanity

from demons, like your father and older brother Gabriel."

"No, Dad that's your dream, I'll admit after my parents

died I use to have the desire to be a Demon Hunter to get

revenge on the evil responsible, but things have changed I just don't

think that's what I really want out of life."

"Well what do you want out of life son."

Michael he then looks at a photo of him and Leah out on the pier in Seattle, both are smiling.

"It's just I mainly want a normal life, you know

I want to go to college, fall in love, but most of all do something

else with my life, I was thinking about becoming a doctor, writer,

director and actor of movies and plays or possibly a

journalist I can't be completely certain; I mean is there really anything

wrong with what I want?"

"No, son if that is truly how you feel then I won't get in your way."

"Do you think, mom and dad feel I'm doing the right thing?"

"I think they would think any decision you make is right,

now come on downstairs dinner is ready."

As Peter goes downstairs, Michael he looks at the picture of him and Leah and smiles knowing there may be a bright future ahead for both.


	2. Taking Steps

CHAPTER 2: TAKING STEPS

Michael then wakes up and sees R.M. breathe into him and he pretends to be unconscious a little longer and of course R.M. notices this and then knees him in the crouch gentily.

"Ouch, hey it was just a little joke, calm down."

"Good your still alive, you were a real stupid jerk."

"Well stupid is as stupid…..never mind you got me,

I'm sorry ok, listen I think both of us got off on the wrong foot here."

He extends his hand

"Hi I'm Michael and I'm your new partner."

She then doesn't shake his hand. Michael looks at her with concern.

"Hey, what's eating you?"

"Listen every partner I've had has died, I'm bad luck to you kid go home."

"Well I can't go home because I have a mission to

complete, and I won't get paid."

R.M. looks at him scornfully.

"That was a joke."

R.M. just walks to the other room. Michael breathes out a small sigh.

"Yeah, I know not a good one."

Both of them go into a living room which has a lot of old newspapers from decades long gone as well as several books all dusty and slightly corrupted. Michael looks at all of them and then looks at R.M. just searching.

"Look if your distancing yourself because you're a

vampire don't I know all about you and how you changed,

do you want to tell me a little about it you know just to help?

gets the ball rolling on who we are since we'll be working with

one another for a long time, look I'll tell you a little

of mine first then it's your turn."

R.M. looks at him a different way.

"That was the most stupidest thing you done. Are you that self centered."

"Your wrong about me, I'm not self centered I despise that trait,

I always go in first before anyone else."

"What, why would you do that?"

"I don't like seeing either my friends or anything so beautiful be destroyed."

R.M. turns Red and scorns Mike.

"Oh, be quiet I knew what I was doing its

you who should be more careful your not immortal,

so just stick by me ok."

Michael gives a slight smile.

"Yeah sure."

R.M. observes his mannerism and doesn't know what to make of him as she observes that smile of his he wears.

"Hey, I have a question what were the 60s and 70s decades like for you?"

R.M. begins to have a flashback of her own past, she is in a Woodstock concert she is like any other hippy she is having a good time and is wearing brown leather vest which has a patchwork of symbols from the peace symbol, the happy face, to even patches of other bands like on the left sholder a patch of the famous lips of "Rolling Stone" and on her right "The Greatful Dead", her black hair is really long and she has glasses on; she was really just an ordinary collage student, and like any of the other student back then a bit of a free spirit that was until she saw some really cute guy. She then came with him and both of them talk for a while and then during the music both of them make out in a private location, then someone whom is in a black coat and outfit along with hair which is long and covers most of his face and his eyes which R.M. can barely see.

The mysterious stranger comes up to her and says,

"How would you like to have a long life with me?"

"After the way you kiss and who you are I wouldn't mind."

"Very well, what's your name again?"

" Rachael Myers but my friends usually call me R.M."

Then the character cuts a bit of his hand sucks on the blood a bit and then transmits to blood into Rachael, Rachael then spasms from the effects of becoming a vampire.

Then present day comes again and she sees Michael.

"Hey you didn't answer my question."

"If we survive this I'll give you specific details."

"Good enough, I have two questions. Did you ever miss

who you were back then?"

R.M. looks to the ground with a look of sadness on her face and says.

"Sometimes"

Michael realizes the question he asked has stired some feeling of sadness in her and he wonders if he should of brought it up at all. Both Michael and R.M. continue to venture thoughout the house and they see the door to the basement. But the door is very strange as they see what looks like ancient architecture door frame with some symbols that are strange looking, possibly from some Samarian language. Michael observes each of the symbols carefully. R.M. sees how studious he truly is.

"Do you understand all that."

Michael continues to look and ponder at each symbol.

"I have studied many languages even the ancient languages for fun, but this one is rather strange. It looks like symarian text however I don't recognize any of the other letters could even be before symaria, let's see if I can decipher."

"I didn't think you were a person that studied languages."

"There's more to me than meets the eye."

R.M. shakes her head but has a small smirk.

"You took that from Transformers."

"G1 Cartoon not that Bay bullshit."

Michael then translates and says.

"This is what I can translate; it simply says no man shall enter unless

They abandoned all hope."

Michael is a little stunned at the morbid message but then shrugs his sholders.

"Well I don't care what it says, lets go anyway, we have a mission to finish and I want to get paid , go home, and play video games."

"Are you always this impulsive."

"In reality no, but I make exceptions. Wait I have a question since you were a vampire you had lots of years in your hands, how is it you never studied any languages."

"I just never really thought about it."

"What are you kidding me, what were you doing in all that time?"

"Well it's just I was always doing something else."

"Like what?"

"You know what I can't really remember."

"Wow, all that time in the world, you did everything and yet still missed out

On a lot of details."

R.M. looks at him taken aback a little at what he just said but then gave a small smile as what he said is true, both of them then go though the door and advance. Michael then asks another question.

"Ok, answer me two questions have you seen Scarface and played Gunstar Heroes?"

"No and no."

"Well we'll just have to do something about that. If we live through this

You'll have to come to my place and we can do all those things you haven't done."

Both R.M. and Michael then stop at the bottom and she looks at Michael curiously and feels slight reluctance at what it seems like he's asking.

"Are you trying to ask me out on a date? You know I could be just as old as

Your mother."

"No, it's not a date, just inviting a friend it's been a while since I had company."

"You must be use to being alone."

Michael he then looks down a little and there is some profound sadness from him

"Too use to it, too long."

They both keep advancing on the maze their in. Michael can't help but look at her, seeing her long hair which is cropped just right where is sways every time she walks. He even sees the color of her skin which is slightly pale but there is some color that makes it hard to believe she even is one. Despite being one of the creatures of the night she doesn't look like one of them nor does he believe she really is. R.M. then notices he's noticing her, and he shyly looks away.

R.M. says, "What?"

"You know despite that vampirism and your age you still are beautiful not just on the outside but the inside as well."

Michael then puts his hand to his mouth slighting a little taken aback by what he just said and is a little blush. R.M. is a little red also with what he said which was a comment she never really had before or in a long time. Michael at this point isn't sure what else to say or do but then he stops thinking and suddenly the words come to him, words he realizes were dormant for the longest time.

"R.M. this is going to sound strange but all my life I've been wanting to meet you."

"What how, why?"

"Both of us actually meet when I was about 9."

R.M. then thinks about what he's talking about and then the memory comes to her.

"Wait a minute were you that boy that saved me from falling down?"

"Yes, I never forgot it, when I looked at you for the first time I saw something"

R.M. looks at him curiously.

"What did you see?"

"I thought I saw an angel. I described you to mom and dad and they told me who you were and told some stories about you on how you use to work with them for a while. I never did get bored of those stories or even a picture with you and my parents together. I had this silly dream that one day when I grew up both of us would be partners and fight evil side by side. It looks like that dream finally came true."

"I didn't think you'd remember me."

"That's the problem with this world people forget things too easily."

"Were you disappointed when you meet me for the first time, even when I decked you?"

"Not at all."

Both continue walking as both traverse a rather long hallway which is also full of some symbols and writing on a few of the brings. Most of it was just misulanious junk and some graffdi he didn't care for. Michael still wanted to know more about R.M. as he looks at her she is just a tomb of mystery waiting to be uncovered, but he still wanted to be curtious toward her.

Michael says, "Um, do you mind if I ask a few more questions."

R.M. then looks at him with a small smirk of amuzement.

"Sure, nothings really happening right now, and I hate too much silence."

Michael then thinks for a moment and asks.

"I have a question did you ever see your family?"

R.M. looks at him and responds in a nice even tone.

"Only one time when I was in a cemetery I finally meet my parents for the first time in fifteen years, I was able to see my ole sister there visiting them."

"What did you two talk about?"

"Not much, it was a brief conversation then after that both of us said our goodbyes and didn't see each other again."

" Did you tell her who you are and what happened? "

"No. "

R.M. looked blankly at Michael and then suddenly as both venture further into this maze. Michael and R.M. hear something around them in certain turns left or right which ever one they pass, up ahead, or even behind it was hard to pinpoint the noise. And as both then get to some section of the maze which only consists of open rectangular space except for six benches lined up on opposite ends of each other and a few feet apart. There are also some sort of marble monster heads on roman pedestals which all look like different demon and devil heads with twisted and rotting facial features, cruel unfriendly evil eyes, with a lot of morbid expressions, one with his tongue hanging out and having a maddening look, another with it's mouth sewed up, another with a rictus grin consisting of a series of shark like teeth, and plenty of other facial expressions and faces all messed up. Adam and R.M. desire not to look anymore as the unpleasant looks were getting to them. A strange thing about this space is that it has a Gazebo right in the middle of the lined-up benches.

Both approach the Gazebo but then suddenly they see that there all kinds of demons and monsters all popping out on different places of the maze, all of them with one think on their minds both their deaths. R.M. and Michael come close to each other and go into their fighting stances as they realize their both going to be in for one hell of a fight to get out of this maze alive.


	3. Into the Maze

Michael along with R.M. are both surrounded by the demons, but then Michael he takes in his pocket a smoke bomb and then throws it down and a batch of smoke envelopes the whole area which clouds the visions of the demons. But has also given both R.M. and Michael some time to escape and they are now running through a pathway of the maze. Michael then takes out a couple of throwing knives, R.M. her stakes as they come to an intersection they see a small group of demons whom are humanoid insects as they have mandibles, sticky brown yellow skin, with long clawed arms and eyes pure black looking at both with rage and hunger. They are spewing some sort of white fluid out of their mouth in an expression and then they run and try to converge on all four of them, but Michael throws his throwing knives and R.M. her stakes and they go straight though the demons in different places. One throwing knife hits the mandible making him spew white chemical out, another one of the black eyes of another which is now leaking out white blood, the stakes go thought the heads of the other two. They whole group just goes down like dominos and both R.M. and Michael continue their run.

As their running, Michael has a flashback, Michael is in some sort of prison and he is thrown in an empty cell that is grey on all sides, no windows no nothing. He has handcuffs with his hands in front of his but also some shackles for his legs and Michael is some grey uniform. He is dragged and thrown in a cell by two mutants, a man in a suit and glasses that is sitting in a chair and Michael gets thrown down. The two mutants along with the suit are kicking him constantly and then at some point stop and the suit signals the two mutants to exit the room, he then kneels facing Michael.

"I can keep this game up forever until you tell me everything I need to know."

"You just taken the most important thing in my life away,

I'm not telling you jack shit about my organization because I don't care anymore."

The suit then kicks Michael several times then spits on him. Michael then wipes the spit off his cheek with his sleeve and he says."

"You know going through three months of torture only fuels my rage, I'm going to tell you what is going to happen in the next minute, I am going to get out of here, kill a few guards first, break into an armory to get weapons and bombs, I'm going to set up and blow up section by section of this faculty and everyone in it, and I was thinking of making you numero uno on my kill list."

"Do you honestly think you can do all that? "

"Yes, I do."

Michael shows the suit his wrists and there are no cuffs. The suit is puzzled.

"How did you."

Michael then takes the suits leg quickly and does a grabbling arrest move with his legs which throws the suit to the ground and Michael has his body completely locked and breaks both his leg and neck with a twist of. Michael he then gets up and then looks at the Mechanical Pencil he puts in his pocket and then does a few clicks which then bring out not lead but a specialed lock pick for cuffs.

Michael says to himself, "Thank god I always take this with me."

Then Michael searches the suit for some items he finds the keys to the cell and other places in the prison but then he realizes he has a couple of the mutants he needs to take care of. He then opens the cell door and both the mutants down think much of it except that the suit is probably done. The door is opened but instead of anyone coming out there is a chair that is violently thrown to the other side. Both mutant guards are puzzled by this and they both come into the cell and just when the muzzle is exposed from one of the mutants armed with a machine gun. Michael takes the muzzle and can twist and then entrap the mutants body with the gun he's holding and use the guy as a human shield and just as the other mutant guard he sees Michael and tries to gun him down but instead guns his own. Michael then uses the small gun he took from the suit and then fires and downs the mutant guard while the mutant downed one of his own in front of Michael as a shield. Michael then sees the mess he has made and hears some alarms and knows he doesn't have much time, he takes one of the mutant guard bodies and finds a storage closet, he then disguises himself in the uniform and is practically covered head to toe, with some gloves to conceal his hands and the helmet which completely covers his eyes and mouth as there are dark visors and some sort of breathing mask. He then gets as far away from the area as possible and then as he is twisting and turning he comes to another hallway and there are some double doors that are opened. He looks inside and sees an armory and it has rows of guns, night sticks, riot shields, gas grenades, bombs just everything Michael needs to take the place down and the thing about him is whenever he starts a job he always finishes it.

Michael fifteen minutes later is outside, and he is on the other side of a perimeter fence in which he cut though with wire cutters. Michael then looks back and sees one of the bases of the inferno septor he was recently held gone ablaze, Michael then takes out one of the controllers of the bombs in his hand and then throws it away and Michael runs straight into the forest before anymore of the inferno get wind of his escape and whereabouts. Michael then comes to a shallow river and run on it for a while till he comes toward this running creek. Michael then stops for a moment to catch his breath as he is far enough away. He breathes out hard as it felt good that he was able to avenge Leah. He has a small smile of satisfaction on his face but then it turns into a frown of sadness and crosses his arms with his hands touching his shoulders, wishing she was with him in his arms right now.

Michael after getting out of the woods has a long walk right back to his home, despite his exhaustion in the many miles he had to come to finally finish his business. He takes the crime scene tape out and comes in and sees his house has been cleaned up as the crime scene custodians have come after the investigation was over, almost as if nothing had happened. But despite the look, nothing was the same, Michael walks into the area with nothing but eerie silence filling the void, he the looks at a short lamp table and he takes a few frames of photos one of his own family when Michael and Gabriel were 6 and 9 and their mom and dad were both still alive. Another of his foster father St. Peter along with both Gabriel and Michael where teenagers, Michael about 14 and Gabriel 18. And the last photo of Michael and his love Leah when both were at the town square having fun and when she was still alive. He looks at all of them carefully. Takes each of them out and then puts them in a mini album book he has keep with him. He then looks at them and has his katana in front of him. He looks at them both somberly which looks like an eternity and he then takes up his katana and unsheathes it slightly looking at the blade and then at old picture of his parents.

Forgive me, mom and dad I tried, I really tried.

Michael then goes upstairs and comes to his room and then goes to a closet and takes out a suitcase and places it on the bed. He then comes to a wall and faces it and then comes to his suitcase and then can easily remove the handle of the suitcase and points it at the wall and presses a button. As we see the handle is a disguised remote with a sensor on one end. The wall opens and it a hidden drawer as two of them contain ninjutsu weapons of all kinds. One the top shelf there is a ninja go, two rapiers, two sets of nunchus, two sabers, two arnise sticks, etc.

On the second several projectile weapons from shuriken's, darts, mouth darts, steel ball bearings, throwing knives, toe spikes; a bow, crossbow, arrows for both; even tools like the grappling hook and climbing claws for hands and feet. But in the last drawer is his Demon Hunter uniform which is a ninja uniform but there is a black combat vest with the pockets, a strap holster or two for his legs and arms to carry a few extra things. He then kneels and has his head bowed down saddened about the path he will now take but then the feeling is gone, and he looks up accepting this is who he is now. He then takes up the uniform dresses, takes out a backpack and two more black bags out of the closet and puts them on the bed. He then unzips them and starts to put all his weapons inside them and zips them up. Michael opens his other dresser and takes his clothes, as well as certain other relics of value mainly every picture he has of his family and life.

And then he takes the very last photograph off the table which is close to the front door, and he pauses to look at it and it's both Leah and Michael whom are in front of the house they we're both going to live together in, he then puts that inside the suitcase and then zips it up. Michael he then pulls the handle up on the suitcase and he puts both bags on top of the suitcase, has them hooked together and has four bungie cords cross and hook together and tightens them so the bags won't fall and stay on the suitcase. Michael then is walking toward the front door and then before he goes he then looks at the house one more time, what was once a warm place full of laughter and love has now became empty and silent. Michael no longer wanted to hear the silence anymore and so he goes out the door and closes it.

It then comes back to the present, both are still running in the maze and R.M. as she is running she looks at the ground and sees that some of the dirt on the ground is disturbed which meant there were some door ways here. R.M. then stops and two of the wall then move and twist around and, in the passageways, there are two mad demons with medieval smooth black skull caped helmets and are orange with clawed fingers and feet and are armed with spiked mace.

Both Michael and R.M. then go into combat once more, Michael ducks from one swing of the demon's mace and as Michael is ducking he then takes out his combat knife which was strapped to an ankle holster and holds it ice pick style on his right hand. Michael gives himself distance and then the demon comes toward him and delivers a combo of two across swings and then it delivers a diagonal left downward swing and then Michael then slashes the demons shoulder with a left cross slash and then the demon in it's pain exposes it's armpit and then Michael delivers a thrust which sinks right into it's armpit and as Michael retracts the knife the demon goes down in pain. R.M. is dealing with the other demon and she crosses her arms and two retractable blades on her wrist come out. The Demon executes an overhead strike with it's club but R.M. can block it with an overhead cross block with the blades and she then sweep the club away to the right which misdirects its body. A blade then retracts from the front of her boot and she executes a front kick which contacts the lower torso and her retractable boot knife sink into the lower ribs of the left side of the demon. The demon goes down trying to cover the wound with its hands and is on its knees. Then R.M. executes a scissor strike by crossing her arms carefully and then swinging the blades across opposite directions simultaneously and it decapitates the demon. The head rolls down and she sees the expression on Michael's face which is one of amazement of what she can do. R.M. gives a small smirk and then retracts both blades and then suddenly both hear the demon horde closing in, still far but not for long. R.M. then grabs Michael by the sleeve and leads him to the right and their running straight into another hallway and once again some of the walls behind them and ahead change. R.M. is extremely uncertain if their going to make it, if up ahead their going to encounter more of the demon horde to slow them down, or if behind more come out doubling up on the odds.

As both continuously run, R.M. is also flashing back, R.M. is in a cemetery and sees the grave of both her father and mother whom both died in a car accident. She sees some that is still beautiful but middle aged and she instantly know who she is as she's recognized her eyes and face from anywhere, it's her little sister Annie Myers whom isn't so little anymore. R.M. goes to the grave that the 30-year-old woman is looking at and the older woman looks at her and says.

Annie says, "You know these two?"

R.M. then looks at the grave and then at her somberly but keeps her cool composure.

R.M. says, "I knew one of them I had her as a high school teacher for

two to three years, she was almost like a mom to me,

I looked up where she died so I wanted to pay a visit, my name is Emily;

listen I have a question there use to be a girl of theirs one of

my best friends named Rachael usually called R.M.

I wonder you know where she is?"

"I'm Anne their youngest daughter, only the good lord knows where she is, these two have

looked for her for a long time, R.M. and they had a fall out somewhere

along the line, so they let go and just died. I have grown

have a family of my own, named one of my kids Rachel after my older sister I still miss her a lot; so, do you have a family of your own to take care of. "

"Wish I had".

Then she puts two sets of flowers for both her parents

R.M. says to Anne, "I would like to see you again sometime if you don't mind."

"Sure, here my number call tomorrow ok."

R.M. smile then walks away with a slight tear in her eye. And she talks silently in a somber tone to herself while flipping the card which looks like a card to her office of psychiatry, she then looks up and says, "Wow, little sister you've really grown up."


	4. Maze and the Monster

Back to the present, both R.M and Michael are no in the center of the maze and the looks and see it's all forest but each of the trees are black and twisted and unusual as some of them have what look like human faces which blend in with the bark or the circle pattern. Then both suddenly hear some sort of growl which a slight distance and they is look and see it's some sort gigantic wolf whom is pitch black and is about twenty feet tall. The fur of the creature sticks out like spikes that can prick and cut. It's has strong hand legs that look big enough to go half a mile and are ready to pounce and claws that are big enough to crush human skulls. The wolf creature is growling with such cruelty and anger, even drooled a little but's it's eyes are the cruelest as there are colored yellow where it should be white, and the pupils are pure red, and each eye holds the vision of Michael and R.M.

Michael then steps up and says, "So you're the one causing this, one of the beasts of Genevalan?"

R.M. looks at Michael surprised he has knowledge of this beast.

Michel says, "You're also the one that hit me downstairs with that stench you emit, one of your calling cards."

The wolf creature is then walking back and forth, constantly staring at both and then speaks out in a very cold manner.

"Glad that you remember me, you know Michael I have been

around long enough to know your family and long enough to be

responsible for both your ancestor's ruin and your

own with your family, hmm hmm I see that look of

rage in your eyes, shall we begin."

Michael says, "I have a question first, why set both of us up, why both of us?"

Black Wolf growls a bit and responds.

"Because I have seen within both of your souls, both your lives are

Troubled full of darkness. I know about your girlfriend and parents Michael. Same with your family and relationship R.M. I can give both of your paradise if you let me feed on you; I can take it all away your pain is food to me. If you kill me your pain could continue forever and killing me would add more on till it unbearable to live with and it destroys your soul. So, make your decision quickly my hunger grows restless and I would very much love to kill you right now."

R.M. then steps up and says, "I've learned to live with a lot of things,

kill you won't be any different."

Michael then looks down and then looks up and says, "My ancestors hunted every one of you, but you were the one that got away; I'm the bloodline that is going to finish you."

Shadow Wolf is extremely mad from the comment, he then tenses up and then suddenly pounces on both. Both can dodge, Michael takes out his two short katanas and R.M. her broadsword. The Wolf is slashing at Michael first but Michael he blocks every one of the strikes but is unable to contribute an attack from how fast the wolf is swiping at him in all different directions and constantly moves forward trying to back Michael into one of the trees. Michael realizes what it was trying to do and then at the right moment Mike when he executes another block he then rolls left as the creature swipes with it's left paw. The force of the swipe takes out a huge chunk of the black tree and suddenly comes crashing down. Michael gets up but then suddenly the wolf runs quick and then butts Michael in the stomach with it's head and Michael flies dropping his katanas and hits the back of one of the trees and is knocked out from it.

Shadow Wolf has a small smile of triumph from his effort and is about to converge on Michael but then the Wolf feels a sharp pain on its back and is drawing black blood from the thigh of its hind leg with has a big diagonal slash. It looks at where the slash come from and it's from R.M. whom has come to Michael rescue. Shadow Wolf realizes it must deal with her and so it then turns on her and is swiping at her, and R.M. has the same dilemma as Michael as she is blocking but is unable to attack or get enough distance. Michael he then comes out of it and sees R.M. whom is blocking but won't be able to keep it up forever as the Wolf is closing in trying to also corner her to a tree. He then takes out his shuriken and is running at a steady speed toward his lost short katanas and is throwing each shuriken at the hide of the wolf which at first with one doesn't faze it as if it were nothing but a mosquito bite and continues its attack on R.M. but then four more sinks though and start to burn his hide. The Wolf then howls a little in pain and back away for a little bit. Michael takes the katanas, shelves them, and he sees a tree branch and then with a special cuff on his right wrist he swings it which brings out a cable and mini grappling hook. It makes a small loop onto the branch and retracts a little, Michael then swings on the rope toward R.M. direction. Once the swing has made its complete arc it then let's go of the branch and Michael lands where R.M. is and he then says, "Need a hand?"

R.M. gives a small smile and says, "Don't make jokes."

Shadow Wolf recovers and then Michael then takes out his short katanas and goes into a stance along with R.M. with her broadsword. Shadow Wolf looks at both madly determined more than ever to kill them. Shadow Wolf, Michael and R.M. charge at each other and then they make their swings and it ends in an interlock as Shadow Wolf is holding Michael and R.M.'s sword strikes with it's claws. Michael and R.M. are pushing against it but it's so strong that even their combined strength can't shake the wolf off balance.

Shadow Wolf then breaks the interlock by howling the loudest howl ever which really hurts both R.M. and Michael's ears so much they can't maintain their lock and hold of their swords and so they both let go and go down as a little blood comes out of their ears from the soundwave. Before Michael could recover suddenly the creature shoves Michael hard on the ground with both of its paws and Michael is pined to the ground unable to move paralyzed almost. Shadow Wolf with it's right paw then Shadow Wolf who is holding Michael by the throat and is giving out a cruel smile of triumph.

Shadow Wolf says, "I will feast on you alive mortal, die as many fools for good have."

R.M. recovers and she quickly gets her bearings and sees Michael in trouble. R.M. is still shaken from the ringing in her ears and she move her right arm and moves her hand up and the retractable wrist blade comes out but then she twists her hand clockwise and there is a small click on the wrist and the blade flies out and hits the Wolf in the eye. Shadow Wolf howls in pain from the projectile lodged in his eye and then suddenly Shadow Wolf feels something on his left side and then reels from it. Michael sees the weakness as his knife is made of silver and has the name of Leah engraved on it he drives the knife made of silver into Shadow Wolf. Shadow Wolf screams in pain and then Michael drives it even further into his torso as well as his own arm. Shadow Wolf violent thrashes but Michael keeps he arm complete in the hide of its torso, shaking and twisting the knife to mess up the insides of the Wolf. Shadow Wolf feeling the big burning sensation on its insides, the pain is so strong it then down. Michael he then pulls his arm out of the hide of the wolf leaving the knife inside lodged, Michael's right arm is covered complete with warm black blood, but Mike isn't concerned about it as he stays focused on getting his short katanas.

Michael picks up both his short katanas and then puts them in a scissor position and then points them toward Shadow Wolf. Shadow Wolf looks at Michael fiercely despite his weakened stated but suddenly as if there was some strength that somehow turned on once more, Shadow Wolf then barks out and then tries to pounce on Michael but Michael crosses his harms with both swords and executes a simultaneous scissor cut which then takes Shadow Wolf's head off and it rolls one direction while the body that has pounced lands on Michael and the bloody stump left from Michael's slice then gushes out blood which sprays out toward Michael's face. Michael clamps his mouth and eyes shut till the gushing stops which comes in red at first and then black. Michael then opens his eyes; his whole face is covered in both red and black blood from the Wolf and then he tries to push off the Wolf but it's size is just a bit heavy and large despite how much weightlifting Mike has done. R.M. helps Mike lift the body off him.

Michael says, "Thank god, damn smells worse dead."

R.M. has a small smirk.

"You don't smell so good yourself."

"Is that a smart ass remark I hear."

R.M. raises an eyebrow.

"Don't think it means anything."

Suddenly Michael and R.M. hear a rumbling both suddenly run, they see the center of the maze has an exit which leads to the basement and they suddenly run up the stairs and come out through the basement doors and then both are finally out of the house and then it explodes in an explosion.


	5. New Beginings

Both R.M. and Michael have flashback of their past, Michael then confronts his father about the offer to be a Demon Hunter while R.M. is engaged in a personal mission of her own. Michael is still in his house, he looks a little longer at the photographs and katana. And then gets a lot of other things, he then dresses up in his ninja uniform and is caring two bags of weapons, as well as gets boxes and packs all the stuff he owns, and photographs. Michael then says while looking at the photos of his parents.

"I could never have a normal life, could I?"

Michael's flashback ends and R.M. flashback then begins. R.M. sneaks into a house, this mission is her own she has a crossbow in her hand and she come into the house and sneaks into it. The house is owned by her former boyfriend a vampire he hears some noise and a shower. R.M. approaches without a sound and then sees a few photographs of him with another girl who appears to be Asian Korean or Japanese, her hair is dyed blue. He hears noises in the shower of laughter and some sensual sounds of kissing. R.M. opens the door and sees the both naked in the shower together, R.M. holds the crossbow tight and then observes closely remembering what it was like when the both were in that same situation. She then looks at the photographs and then suddenly sees a wedding photograph, the both, she realizes that he has changed, and she accepts him for who he is, and both are very much in love. R.M. is slightly mad because she now has no more reason to kill, she looks once again at the young couple and is about to point her crossbow, but she then put another hand on top of the crossbow and then slowly brings it down. R.M. says silently to herself.

"Let it go."

Then she moves back and says silently toward them without them hearing.

R.M. then suddenly walks away.

Both Michael and R.M. are inside Mike's car in the back. The back seat is moved back and has given both Michael and R.M. room to sleep, both in a sleeping back together, their clothes are outside in plastic bags from all the blood that got on there and are in nothing but their shelves. Due to how cold it was they both had to use their body heat to keep warm. Michael then looks and the person lying next to him and things how beautiful R.M. truly looks as he sees the color of her pale skin but also the soft black hair that brushes on him. R.M. stirs and she sees Michael then both look down at one another. Michael gets up in a panic.

"Wait, wait I wasn't trying anything, I didn't even look much, I…."

R.M. a little groggy waking up, looks at him curiously.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Michael then looks away and scratches his head in slight insecurity.

"Ummm nothing."

"Don't worry we've seen each other naked

it's not like we're going to do anything."

R.M. looks down at herself and pulls up her jacket.

"Well both of us just can't seem to keep our clothes on."

"I'll say well we didn't have a choice all that blood gave away a strong stench."

"I would just like to know how the heck we wound up sleeping here together."

"Well we were going through a lot in there and it was a long night,

so, we dosed of."

Michael then looks at R.M. again and sucks his lip slightly a hint of nervousness of misunderstanding.

"I didn't try anything, Scouts honor."

R.M. then raises one eyebrow again.

"You were never in the scouts."

"I …could have been.

R.M. then gives a playful punch in the arm toward Michael. Michael rubs the arm and then R.M. starts to get up.

"Well it doesn't matter our job is finished let's go."

Michael then grabs R.M. arm.

"Wait let's not go so soon, I would like for us to be friends

and we really made a good team, how about we have breakfast

together before we go to work, but most of all I just hate eating alone."

R.M. looks at him, despite her plans of just going home and not needing to eat breakfast, she just feels better with having another soul to talk to.

"Love to."

Then both walk away together wearing both their coats and shives. R.M. rubs her arms a little, she can feel the cold despite being cold herself.

R.M. says, "So your car has spare clothes?"

"Yes."

"I just want to ask one thing about you why do you always

carry so much stuff in your car?"

"Because you never know when you might need it."

The walk toward the car then R.M. and Michael has one final flashback. Both R.M. and Michael have a final flashback. After R.M. was done with the house she was sent to, a boy on a bike came toward her, when he noticed her coming out he hit the brakes but hit them a little too late and then crashed into her by accidentally bumping her to the side. She was about to fall to the sidewalk, but the boy suddenly noticed her falling recovered from his spill quickly and was able to have enough time to immediately jump to the back of her. She then fell over the boy and her weight was now crushing the boy. R.M. felt the boy behind her back and then she got up and lifted the kid up. R.M. noticed the kid was wearing what looked like a toy combat vest, jeans, blue t-shirt, as well as ninja mask. She took it off which revealed a 7-year-old with black hair and a clean-cut face. The boy stirred and then saw R.M. immediately when he looked at her beautiful young face and thought this was the type of woman he could easily fall in love with. But he noticed that there was a slightly sad expression on her face, he senses there was pain within her. They both stood up and were wiping off whatever dirt they caught, R.M. looks at the boy.

"Kid why did you try and catch me, you know

I'm heaver then you are, I can take a fall."

"I know, but I just couldn't let beautiful things get damaged."

R.M. then has a small smile at his cute charm.

"You're so sweet."

"Hey, look sorry about that, you just sort of popped out

and I didn't see you, you're not hurt or anything?"

"No, I'm fine just fine."

She then started looking up to the sky, the kid was just a little puzzled by her behavior as he looks up at the sky wondering if she's seeing anything.

Kid says, "Hey, why are you looking at the sky,

are you trying to spot some planes or UFOs? "

"No, kid just looking at the stars."

"What's so special about them? "

"A lot of things there are the constellations but I'm trying to find that

Shooting star, they say when you do, you make a wish and it comes true."

The kid scratched his head a bit.

"Did you find it and wish for anything?"

"Yeah."

"What's that?"

R.M. has a small but slightly sad smile.

"Love."

The kid is surprised by this.

"Love, ah gross I would've wished for a Sega Master System or Atari 7800."

R.M. looks at him with amusement.

"Just wait several years and the concept will make sense.

"Yeah well until it does, I got to go home, mom and dad will get

worried if I stay out for too long, listen this might

seem unimportant but could you tell me your name?"

"Why, do you want to know?"

"No, particular reason it's just I like to remember names."

"Ok, my name is R.M."

"What does that stand for? "

R.M. hesitates for a moment but then decides to give the kid her

Real name.

"Rachel Myers."

"Well I think it's a beautiful name for a person like you, name is Michael."

"Pleased to meet you."

Both shook hands then both walk to their cars and before they get in. Both say their good byes to one another and then they walk away. Michael then stops a moment and looks back and sees she is completely gone as if she was never around. Michael then says silently to himself, "R.M., Rachel I'll never forget you."

THE END

Author Note: This is the first story in the anthology which was about R.M. and Michael. My reasoning for this was to both show steps in each of their lives that have not just directed them to being the people they are but also to each other and where they go in the future; which I personally believe is true as we all arrive at certain points in our life and those times really do shape us in ways we never planned.


	6. Silent Running

A man in a black trench coat, hat, and glasses along with a woman in dark jeans, black jacket, long dark hair but her eyes are covered completely with technical goggles are running and shooting from something chasing them from behind, but the shots from the other side are more furious and they can hear the footsteps getting closer and closer. The black trench coated man along with the girl they come across two double doors and both brings their guns up to blow them away to create an opening for them to go in. Both look around and there are of course plenty of cyber demons and monsters right behind their back along with on perpetrator leading the demons on their tails.

Both then run to a Sporting Goods department and they load up on whatever guns and weapons they can find. And then one of the Cyber Demons come steadily with it's treads and has a torso with long metal pipe arms and clamps that can cut human flesh and a head that is nothing, but a scanner eye glowing red is patrolling the halls moving its head slowly left and right trying to detect movement.

Then a Basketball rolls right at its line of sight to the right and as it sees the ball and shoots it, Silent Jim then comes out of a shelf section he hides from and aims right for the Cyber Demon. As the Cyber Demon slowly turns its head back, Silent Jim shoots the Cyber Demon in the head with a shotgun many times and its head explodes with wire but also, its entire body.

Wanda is at a toy section and then sees there are Nerf and she then finds a Nerf rocket launcher she quickly takes it out and then there are a few more cyber demons that are hunting her down she then sets up the rocket launcher and points it at a direction and then fires the rocket and the cyber demons see the trajectory of the rocket and shoot at it, but then Wanda she takes out something he earlier got at the sporting goods department a skateboard, puts her body on and then slides down and she also takes out her Uzi and has it on auto fire and aims for each of them heads and discharges it and she's made her mark on each head and each of them explodes as she rolls down.

Meanwhile Silent Jim runs and there are a few more gunshots and so does Wanda where she's at, they both meet up at the grocery section and then both give each other some hand signals telling each other to separate and meet up at the clothing room department. Both then run separate directions each trying to get to the location they promised safely.

Jim while running suddenly has memory flashes between both for them as both remember when they use to be human, one night both slept in a bed together both snuggling with one another to have each other's warm. On a counter is his id on the counter it's a police badge and it says Jimmy Lee and there is another id it's a reporter id and it says, "Wanda House." There is also a set of files on a case against a man by one of many aliases named Bishop whom is seen in a photograph having a suit and tie, receding black hair line with sunglasses on and there is a newspaper next to the files with the year, which says September 13, 1982. And there are a series of photos of both Wanda and Jimmy smiling and having a good time, from their time at the park to even several places they travel, one of them in front of the Seattle space needle. On the counter right in front of the photos there is a box which is opened and has a ring.

Back to the present Wanda goes to the clothing dept and hides under a consumer service counter, as there are a few henchmen and women that are coming her direction, they then go to the dressing rooms and shoot at the doors automatically assuming she's there and then Wanda pops out and with her Uzi shoots up the henchmen and women. She then runs to an employee only door and shoots that up and opens it and runs. Silent Jim then is at the baby section and he sees two henchmen he then at the right moment hiding at the baby seat shelves he then jumps down and then knocks both down, both try to get up, but he knocks them out by whacking them with two of the baby car seats in his hand. He then throws them away and then takes out the shotgun he had hidden on the shelf of that section and runs to where Wanda is.

And in another place a henchwoman is searing out the clothing isle and she soon comes near the dressing room doors. One of those doors quickly open and knock her down hard and Wanda comes out and as the henchwoman is on the ground, Wanda punches her knocking her out cold.

Suddenly a memory flashes for her where both Wanda and Jimmy as they are both in bed together in the night they hear cars and outside see that his house is being raided by Bishop's men, he then has his shotgun and his handgun, he takes the shotgun and Wanda the handgun and both put on their clothing on and come out. There are a few in the living room approaching and then Jim pops out and fires killing a few of them. One has an automatic weapon and then fires but Jim has cover behind a wall and he keeps firing but runs out of ammo, then one pops out, but Jim butts the guy with his rifle and the guy goes down.

Someone is breaking to the back of the house and gets open a door, Wanda then runs over to the opening which leads to a kitchen area. She sees the perpetrator whom has a gun trained on her but as he discharges a shot she quickly goes to the left of a wall and the shots go right though but miss Wanda. Wanda quickly points her shotgun and aims it at the section slightly below where the shots came from and the discharge goes through the wall and hits the perpetrator in the chest which makes him crash down on the floor. Another perpetrator comes in, but Wanda kneels using the hole she made to see the next perpetrator and then aims the shotgun and shoots right thought he hole which then hits the perpetrator in the chest and he flies crashing down on a table, another body for the floor. Someone else tries to come through the door but then Wanda drops down on her right side still holding up and aiming the rifle and then blows away the other guy whom flies right out the back yard. But then there are two guys that break a couple of the windows and are trying to come in, but Wanda quickly gets up and comes in and fires on the opponents and both fall before they even set one foot inside the house.

One guy jumps in and is running at her with a knife, but she simply blows the guy away and he gets thrown backwards and hits another window falling though. Wanda takes a breath and backs away slowly but then suddenly someone has a gun on the back of her temple. Wanda closes her eyes cursing herself for failing the check her six and then having no choice drops her shotgun and she is escorted down the stars, meanwhile Jimmy is involved in some sort of knife fight with one of the opponents, both of them have a grip on their knife hand and Jimmy has his back on the table as the guy pins him down. Jimmy is feeling his grip weakening as the guy is lowering the knife very slowly on him and he is making some shushing sound. Jimmy is disgusting by his taunt and then he has a crazy gambit in mind but it's the only way for him to win. Jimmy then pushes the knife hand of his opponent up slightly and then let's go and quickly roll to his right as the knife blade comes down but only hits the table. Jimmy then grips his own knife hand with the opponent's hand and twists it quickly and then quickly pushes his own knife hand which the blade sinks quickly into his opponent's heart and the opponent yell in pain, backs away from Jimmy and goes down. Jimmy then stands up and takes a breath and then suddenly he sees Wanda is in trouble and that Bishop has a gun to her head, Jimmy then drops the knife but then Bishop immediately points the gun at Jimmy and shoots Jimmy in the heart and he is thrown from the impact and then drops flat to the ground unmoving no more life in his eyes. Wanda in an emotional outburst grabs the gun trying to wrestle it out of his hands and avenge her lover. But it's no use as Bishop then just pushes her down in front of him and blows her away in the heart and she just move her head to the left, blank stare, mouth gaping a bit no more life in the eyes.

The guy with the gun looks at both bodies with detached coldness, he has the same exact outfit and look as he did in the file Jimmy has stored. Suddenly Bishop hears a little alarm go off on his watch and knows that the signal trouble is coming and he then signals all his men to go away and then minutes later a group two of them consisting of one man in a black trench coat and black leather paints and long black hair along with one female in a red trench coat with long blonde hair, there is someone else whom is in grey and black fatigues and short brown hair and a beard. The Demon Hunters group Michael and Gabriel's parents Armon and Robin and their stepfather Peter they see the bodies of both Wanda and Jimmy and then Peter orders the fellow hunter to take the bodies of both.

Both the bodies of Wanda and Jimmy are now hauled to the Demon Hunter science headquarters being worked on. Both go on steel cart slabs and their clothing is cut from both till both are nude head to toe. Both their heads are then shaved till their both bald, then both are carted away and are taken to different sections. For Jimmy it's the stealth and assault section and for Wanda it's the intelligence section. There are a team of scientists that are working on both both have certain electro sensors that are placed on their heads and a team of programmers are programing and downloading certain data on combat training, intelligence tactics, etc.; but also, by doing this wiping out their memories so it can easily be downloaded. Then in the next phase are biointergrating and replacing certain organs in their body with cybernetics to help their abilities and give them long lasting life. Both then go into some sort of watery tanks and the chemical fluid in them to help stimulate the flesh and muscle structure, keeping the integrity intact and working. About a year latter the final preparations are made and all they do now is put on the clothing from Jim's black paints, shirt, and trench coat. And down to Wanda whom wears black leather pants and a T-shirt. Then the sunglasses are placed on Jimmy and they put the visors on Wanda now and both are rolled in gurneys and both get separated from one another to go to the science division which is currently working on male and female cloning, cryogenic and has an android assembly line. As both go to their stations there is an id bracelet on each of them, for Jimmy it says, "Code Name: Silent Jim" and for Wanda it says, "Cipher Code Name: Wanda."

Silent Jim then is at the hardware dept and takes a lot of tools, Jim takes a couple of wrenches and sees a group of demons and cyber demons come his way. He then finds other tools he throws nails on the ground and gets a bunch of screw drivers; the demons then step on the nails and some of them fall while others jump over them and Jim throws a few screw drivers at the cyber demons and they fall. There is a flashback to when Jim was on some sort of mission he shoots up a few demons but then he hears there is someone in trouble. There is a dog demon that is attacking Michael and Mike is trying to hold its jaws up from chomping on him and he is trying to get his knife but the demon dog is too strong and just when it was about to maul Mike, suddenly there is a shot and it's paw is blown off and it is in pain and then it gives Michael an opening to him and he then unsheathes his combat knife and then stabs the dog in the heart multiple times. Michael looks to see whom the shooter is and sees a man in a black trench coat. Michael then comes up to the person and looks at him curiously and then offers him hand, Silent Jim looks at it curiously and then he shakes it and then Michael introduces him to his brother.

Back in the present Wanda and Jim then both run into one another and point their guns at each other. Silent Jim gives sign language then Wanda takes off her mask and so does Jim, both smile then their both see there are several soldiers and demons left and then both then look at the hardware section for weapons and see a couple of things. Jim takes a skateboard and takes a baseball bat to use as a katana and Wanda then takes a tennis racket and gets a bunch of tennis balls and checks to see if her bow is handy. And then Silent Jim comes out first and then is knocking most of the demons and henchmen in his pathway with the bat. And as some of them are drawing guns, shortens or medieval throwing weapons and are trying to shoot him down. But then Wanda pops out and hits tennis balls and a strong superhuman speed which knock out, injure or disarm all the bad guys and then both Wanda and Jim drop what their doing and then the see Bishop is the only one left as he has his katana out waiting for both. Both Jim and Wanda they have their weapons drawn, Jim's katana and Wanda's bo staff.

Jim and Wanda along with Bishop both walk up to one another slowly and then they go into their stances and then commence attack. Both Jim and Wanda are striking out with their weapons against Bishop's katana fiercely, but Bishop blocks each of their strikes quickly almost as if he knew exactly where they were going to strike. Silent Jim and Wanda aren't sure what they we're going to do as each of their moves gets countered but continue fighting. But then at the right moment Bishop is able to pull off a counter attack, he first blocks Silent Jim's strike has it in an interlock and then as Wanda come near he then sidekicks her, then Bishop quickly take his right hand off the handle and then he moves his palm up and sudden a blade underneath his wrist retracts and he thrusts trying to aim for Silent Jim's Adam's apple. But Jim he dodges on time, but the blade punctures he left shoulder which makes Jim wince in pain, even though he can't bleed he can feel pain.

Wanda she then charges and tries to swing at Bishop with a diagonal left swing, but he blocks it with his left hand catching the bo staff end and with the right wrist blade then quickly thrusts toward Wanda's face, but she dodges but barely as she turns the blade then makes a cut at her cheek. She backs away quickly but keeps her left hand on the bo staff and then the end she grasps she pulls out a sword. Jim and Wanda then have him cornered at both sides with their weapons ready, Bishop he then retracts his wrist blade back, he switches his katana to his right hand and then with is left he moves his hand down and a retractable blade comes out but from the top of his wrist. Jim and Wanda attack at the same time and Bishop is still able to block every attack from them in both directions with both his weapons. But then he comes toward Wanda in a circular spinning motion with both blades as he jumps slightly which throws Wanda off balance a bit and the blades comes swirling at her just barely keeping her distance unable to effectively block the strikes. Bishop he lands on the ground briefly and then does another spin jump while executing a jump side kick that connects with Wanda. Wanda goes down on the ground and Jim continues his attacks on Bishop but with more furoisity and in the strikes, Jim then does a continuous striking motion having the sword in one hand constantly moves the sword forming an x which makes Bishop back off and then Silent Jim executes an overhead strike which Bishop blocks in a cross block and then Jim puts one foot back and then suddenly with his left boot some razor blade retracts and then Jim executes an ax kick and brings it down hard on the left hand blade which blocks and Jim's strike with his razor boot breaks Bishop's left wrist blade. Bishop gets staggered by the strike as he's lost one blade, he then looks at Jim quickly switching his katana once more to his left and then in a flash moves his right hand and it shoots out the bottom wrist blade which comes toward Jim, but Jim blocks it with the handle of his Katana. Bishop rushes forward as he comes in with an overhead strike he executes, Silent Jim immediately drops his katana as the projectile won't allow him to get a good grip to execute a good overhead block and instead uses both his hands to catch the overhead strike. The Blade is trapped between two of his palms and then Wanda from behind kicks Bishop in the groin. Bishop drops his sword and reels and is on his knees and then both of them come in front of him and then Bishop he puts his hands up in surrender, but then suddenly there is some sort of motion that comes out from both wrists but both Wanda and Jim where able to catch both the wrists on time and turn them on him and there is a large boom where Bishop's brains got two different directions and then Bishop goes down on the ground. What was on Bishops wrists were to retractable connected mini guns which both Wanda and Silent Jim where able to turn on him.

Silent Jim and Wanda they both breathe out in relief from surviving but also completing their mission. Then then both look at one another for the longest time and start coming close to each other, both then have one final flashback where both as they come back from their battle they have flashes of all the time they spent where they were both human Jimmy and Wanda slow dancing together at some club, at a beach meeting and talking as both of them stroll as the ocean moves, wind blows calmly and the sunsets, Jimmy chasing Wanda at his house.

It then comes back to the present and both wear surprised looks on their faces as most of their memories of each other flooded back and then

Jim and Wanda say one thing to each other.

"Wanda Hause"

"Jimmy Thaut"

THE END

Author's Note: This is my second story, this is basically the story of Silent Jim and Wanda the Cypher's origins. Yeah, I saw a lot of the "Battlestar Galatica" revival at the time and it really got me thinking about who both were, and I felt both had to be cyborgs. It makes sense for Silent Jim's part where he came back, but here I wanted to show both were someone before and little hints of their origins while keeping both a mystery. And it's there's just about no talking in this, I wanted this segment to be in silence because both aren't talkative people, their people of action. And as an old saying goes, "actions speak louder than words".


	7. Long Road to the Chapel

Gabriel, Michael, Chris, and Silent Jim have gone on a world tour and right now are in a windbagle. They've gone on a long two-month trip on the road to many of the most memorable places in America. And it's some of their final time before they all must finally tie the knot with their feonsays. But all are not without their misconceptions about marriage. In a dream sequence Gabriel, Chris, Silent Jim, and Michael are all in the lobby of what looks like 1920s Untouchables. Michael is dressed up in a Hawaiian red shirt with a gun holster on his shoulder like in Magnum P.I. Gabriel is dressed in a white sled suit with light red pastel T-Shirt (like on Miami Vice) he is carrying a gun as well. Chris is wearing black leather Jacket and clothing (like on MacGyver) he is carrying a gun. Silent Jim still looks like himself. All of them are waiting for the demons to show up. They all wait but then they see four of their women Wanda, Victoria, Sofia, and R.M. try to take their babies up the stairs. All of them look in disbelief and then Michael and Gabriel go down to help them, they signal Chris and Jim to stay where they are. Both help their significant others with their babies and Michael and Gabriel look with both fascination and slight fear at their babies. But then just as all the babies are almost up the top of the stairs suddenly the Gangster demons show up and they look at Michael and Gabriel with a pause that lasts only a moment that felt like an eternity. But then Chris and Jim see them in surprise with their positions. All of them soon draw out their magnums. The gangsters try to draw out their guns but it's too late for they get cut down before they can aim. All the girls have their carriages start to roll down the stairs Gabriel and Chris make for it. Michael stays in his position and continues to fire. But then both Jim and Michael see demons in other positions merge aiming to shoot Jim and Michael aim in those directions and shoot them down. The carriages roll down and then suddenly all the babies fly up in the air. Like football players Gabriel and Chris manage to catch them all and put them in a save place. Michael then

hears some outcries.

"Look here comes Natale Portman!"

Natalie Portman comes running to safety with body guards.

"And Emma Watson!"

Emma comes running to safety with body guards. Then suddenly Michael sees a bunch of hooded terrorists running down trying to gun both. Michael rolls his eyes and takes aim shoots the guy and he goes down but then suddenly Michael and Jim see all havoc break loose. He see from the top ninja assassins come down, then there are zombies coming from the back, deranged stock brokers coming from the front shooting, then from left and right more monsters of all kinds, Werewolves, Frankenstein's, Vampires, Demons, Cobras, Mutants, Foot Solders, Thugs, Nazis, Surf Nazis, KKK, more Terrorists you name it their all here. Suddenly Michael and Jim are in Paramilitary uniforms and are using AK-70's to blast everyone but the danger is so great it's too much for even Michael to handle and suddenly Mike is hearing someone constantly say his name and everything suddenly begins to fade into reality.

Silent Jim says, "Mike…. Mike…. Mike."

Silent Jim realizing trying to wake him up isn't working he then takes out a mini squirt gun and squirts his face. Mike then snaps out of his nightmare and looks at Jim with a bit of anger.

Mike says, "What the hell man!"

Silent Jim says, "Sorry, my direct approach wasn't working so I had to

Use a more suttle approach."

"You call that suttle."

"At least you didn't die."

Mike still gives Jim a questionable and slightly sour look at his questionable method and then drops it and turns his attention Chris and asks.

"I've been out for a long while, where are we?"

"We just crossed the border we're there,

what nightmares were you having you were talking a little in your sleep?"

"Um I don't know there were Demons, Demons everywhere

I kept blowing the crap out of them, but I couldn't stop them,

uhh need to cut down on the horror movies

what else to we have to watch."

Chris scrounges though a duffle bag full of DVDs and Blu Rays and then he takes on film out.

"Sleepwalkers?"

"Let's watch."

Mike then puts the DVD in the player in the back and then the movie is on. Meanwhile Gabriel is driving the Winabagle and they have just passed a sign where they are now about on their way to L.A. Gabriel then smiles and decides to make a big speech at the back.

"Well gentlemen we are just days away and we have

Spent our last days of singles freedom well. We have just about explored

every continuant, every state and tourist attraction that must be offered,

it now coming that time where we all must take that big

step in our lives and we are no longer single men anymore,

so that means we cannot have sex with just anyone else,

so, I guess our dreams of having sex with celebrities and

supermodels are nothing, but pipe dreams we…."

Suddenly Gabriel hears a door in the back opening and he then looks at his rearview mirror and sees it is Michael.

"Hey Michael, what the hell do you think you're doing!?

Michael has opened the door to the winabagle and is about to jump out of the moving vehicle. He then looks at Gabriel with a look of utter nervousness and fear.

"I can't go through with this, I want to stay single and have fun,

so, I'm jumping."

Gabriel has a look of irritation on his face at his brother's jitters which he has bad.

Gabriel says, "You idiot were going about 80 mph you're going to break your legs

and were in the middle of the road there is no pit stop

or restroom for 30 mins."

"I don't care I'll manage somehow."

Just as he is about to jump, Chris and Jim then pull him back in and then Jim utilizes the Vulcan nerve pinch on Michael, Michael goes down like a light. Gabriel then looks at Jim curiously.

"Did you really need to do that?"

"Yes."

Gabriel sighs and finds a way to ease everyone's spirits.

"C'mon people buck up, don't feel gloomy this is a time to celebrate,

I mean think about it we are going to go home to the same woman

every day for the rest of our lives, wake up with her, and sleep with her and…."

Suddenly Jim and Chris are trying to escape the Winabegle. Gabriel then shakes his head knowing the jitters have spread like an epidemic.

"Ok, you guys I didn't want to do this, but you asked for it."

Gabriel swerves the Winabegle a hard right which throws both Chris and Jim to the left side of the Winabegle, Gabriel then pushes the automatic close and lock buttons in the Winabagle.

"That will keep you from escaping and in case you

even remotely try to even hijack this Winabegle this will stop you."

Gabriel then presses another button which tazed both Chris and Jim from the back floor on the spots where their standing. Both Jim and Chris are now knocked out and sprawled on the floor.

Gabriel then sighs relief.

"Finally, I can drive this crate in peace."

And so, they all are on the road for at least about hour and a half, it then about reaches 10:00p.m. and they go into an old small town called Silent Hill. Gabriel then decides to park the Winabagle in an RV park which is on the edge of town, he then stops. Gabriel says to everyone that has woken up from being knocked out.

"I'm going to see the attendant to rent out this area for the day."

Michael suddenly feeling hungry says, "I'll see if they have a grocery store still open, so we can

restock on a few food supplies."

Gabriel then nods his head and goes out to come to the manager of the RV park. Michael then looks at the rest and says, "You guys want anything." Silent Jim looks away from the film and says, "A little of everything from the Deli and Twinkies." "Ok." Michael is one his way but then just as he takes only a few steps suddenly he is seized as well as Chris, Gabriel, and Jim are all snatched up by demons. They fight them off as best they can but each of them then gets chloroformed and all four are knocked out.

All of them get transported somewhere underground, while under the influence of the drugs they see the corrupted atmosphere and environment of the underground from litter, things laying around and decaying from other room until they are they sent to an office which is titled, Satan, World Conqueror whom is all red, has the big black horns and is wearing ripped Jeans and a t-shirt of Grateful Dead. They go in and are seated and see Satan is laid back, sitting back with his feet on the desk playing with his X-Box One Hallo 5 and is playing a multiplayer battle but it's not going well as he is cornered by a few opponents and then suddenly he makes his character run to a hallway but it's boobytrap by one of the mines placed and he gets blown away.

"Damn I lost again."

Satan then looks at all four of them whom are seated and starting to come out of it.

"Ah you guys I was expecting you to be here."

Gabriel is starting to come out of it a little and says, "Satan, it figures it's you, I heard about what you've been doing after you lost the election in Hell.

"Yeah, it's all the usual take over the world, mumbo jumbo on earth

As you see I'm just starting to form my army, they're not much and it's not the same but

They'll do."

"Wait didn't you die in Demon Hunters 3, how can you be here now."

"I don't know."

Michael starts to come out of it.

"What do you want?"

"Oh, come now don't be impatient, in fact you are going to

need all the energy you need to get going on what you

are about to embark on."

"What's that?"

"You see every hundred years according to your ancient texts, I come down to earth, and I choose the best warriors ever to compete in a test of good against evil. This was some agreement that has been made between me and the angels when I tried to invade the earth, they didn't want another war so instead they proclaimed a test, if the best warriors of good wins then I will postpone my invasion and leave Earth alone for another hundred years but if evil triumphs then well I get to have the earth to myself and figure out how to have fun with you."

"So, I guess were your contestants in your game."

"Exactly, you have got to pass two types of test the first one in of endurance and will, you must stay awake for a full 3 days without sleep, not one nap if I sense you've napped once before the time is up you've lost. If you've passed your first test, then I will tell you about your second test which is a test of strength. So, do we have a deal oh wait a minute duh you have no choice, so we do. Ok, boys take them away, the game begins right now."

Chris comes out of it and says, "Your evil, evil!"

"I know. Now if you excuse me I've got to kick some online ass in Halo 5."

All three are then chloroformed again and then suddenly Michael comes out of it and he sees that they are all at the park but then he sees a random guy that is searching each of them trying to pick their pockets. Michael then closes his eyes playing possum till the guy comes near and then tries to pick his pocket. Michael then catches his hand and bends it and the guy is writhing in pain.

Michael then looks at the dirt bag and says, "You picked the wrong pocket."

He then executes a mui tai knee strike to his head hitting the guy hard his is knocked out and then Michael he then takes out everything the guy stole and then he carries him up and then throws him in the trashcan. Then he sees all four of them come out of it.

Gabriel says, "Alright we all know the rules."

Chris being nervous says, "Wait how do you expect us to stay awake that long."

"Whatever it takes so lives won't be lost."

Gabriel says, "Don't worry everyone we've handled plenty of situations

This will be no different."

Silent Jim says, "It already is."

Gabriel he then shakes his head in irritation and says, "Can you never shut up."


	8. Dance Fever

Two days later, Gabriel, Michael, Chris, and Silent Jim all are now unfortunately suffering from one of Satan's first tests of strength which is to stay awake for three days no sleep. All of them are now in a state of psychological dementia and a little mental breakdown. Gabriel while doing a march back and forth.

"Why are you all not obeying my orders?

I gave you specific orders you listen to me I am

the duke, the king of the universe,

why is no one listening to me you selfish bastards."

Michael whom is constantly doing a bunch of martial arts moves in the air, comes to Gabriel looking at him with some anger.

"You, you, you that is all you ever think about, who died

and made you the President of the United States?"

Gabriel looks at Michael with equal anger.

"Yeah, well while I'm campaigning for the presidency

what are you doing right now?"

"I am fighting invisible giant ants from Dimension X,

no one in the world can see them except for me because

I have info red vision; get out of the way another one is coming."

Michael then puts nothing but the air in a choke hold. Meanwhile Chris is then running around having his two hands in front of him as though he's behind the controls of an airborne vehicle.

"This is Red 5; I'm being overwhelming by tie fighters everywhere,

oh no Star Destroyers on my tail I've got to floor it."

Chris then runs down more of the sidewalk. Silent Jim then is just simply crouched down and is grasping the ground hard.

"Uhhh why are we all upside down how come were not

falling out of earth's atmosphere right now, they shouldn't

you all be worried right now?"

Gabriel then suddenly snaps out of it and says,

"Guys, guys snap out of it."

Everyone suddenly stops what their doing and then they gather together with Gabriel,

"Listen people we are seriously losing it, were going out of our minds."

Chris comes to Gabriel.

"Can you blame us we haven't slept for about 48 hours?

I need my beauty sleep, I can't make it another day, power getting sucked right out of me going…."

Suddenly Chris is about to go down but both Michael and Jim catch him before he falls and remotely sleeps and then Jim points a gun at Chris.

Silent Jim says, "You sleep, and I will not be responsible for my actions right now."

Gabriel looks with distain at the display.

"Ok, you guys knock it off, look let's go to Gameworks

where there are tons of activity that will keep us awake

and is built on an accident holy ground that's loaded with good karma."

Chris says, "Wait a minute, who the hell are you? "

Gabriel says, "I'm Abraham Lincoln, and we've got a war to fight

with the South, come on times a wasting."

Michael and the rest look a little puzzled at what Gabriel just said but their all too buzzed to care.

Silent Jim says, "Well you heard The President of the United States

let's go to that battlefield and kill some Confederate scum."

All of them run toward they location they set out to go. There is then a flashback on Chris and Sofia relationship there is a small conversation but, in the end, she gives a certain look and walks away. Chris has a look of uncertainly on his face.

Another flashback with Gabriel and Victoria both are in the beach in Seattle together and both are in fancy clothing. Gabriel has a light black shirt on, with white kakis, and he is carrying his white coat while Victoria she is walking in a black sleeveless dress which covered most of her body from the long skirt and up to leaving her neck open. Her autumn hair is waving freely in the wind.

Then they have a conversation.

"Victoria, I'll tell you the truth I have never really been

in a real serious relationship before at least one that has

never really gone this far."

Victoria looks at Gabriel curiously.

"Where are we going with this?"

"I've loved but never really love till

you came, you were the one person that really trusted

me and understood me and that is why right now

you really must trust me for what I'm about to do

next, just tell me one thing do you love me."

"Yes."

"I love you too."

He then takes out the box and opens it revealing a ring.

Back in the present, they all go to Gameworks and Chris is currently playing Dance Dance Revolution he has just about challenged everyone that is playing with him. Silent Jim, Gabriel and Michael are all playing House of the Dead 4 while drinking Starbucks coffee, so far, they have just about drunk 10 cups each. All three of them are constantly firing and reloading at according to a speedometer about 50 mph literally. They played like they were possessed constantly blowing away every zombie and missing innocent victims well may' be one got hit but what can I say shit happens sometimes it's not like we wanted it to happen. All three of them see they had just completed the game; all of them put their guns down.

Gabriel says, "Damn we already beat the game, well let's go to House of the Dead 3.

Silent Jim says, "Already beat it."

"Damn, ok House of the Dead 2."

"Beat it."

"Damn Damn, House of the Dead One"

"Beat that too."

"Triple dog damn, we beat about every video game ever

conceived in one of the greatest video arcades in the world,

I don't know if …we…can…last…."

Gabriel then starts to faint,

but then Michael and Chris catch him.

Michael says out loud, "Triple latte me stats.!"

A hand comes out from nowhere and gives him a Triple latte. Michael takes it and looks at the direction of the hand.

"Thank you."

Both Jim and Michael then bring the cup to

Gabriel's lips and Gabriel, gulps it down and soon he is energized and ready. Michael and Silent Jim breath with relief.

Michael says, "Welcome back, listen let's just find another video game

we haven't beaten and fast, because that's the last time

I can call for an off-screen hand to give me a triple latte,

so, Donatello and Raphael let's get cracking."

Gabriel says, "Wait who the hell are you."

I am Leonardo the leader of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and now let's move turtles.

All three go wherever as their all wired. Chris has kicked everyone's ass in Dance Dance Revolution and then gets off the machine to take a break, he is tired as heck and decides to take five, Chris then says to himself.

"Ah man, I can't feel my legs anymore, I have just about

beaten everyone that is a fan or non-fan of that game,

don't know if I can go on I wonder if there is anyone else?"

Then suddenly a gang of about twelve demon's gangs up on Chris. One of the demons a fat blueberry looking demon then says.

"Hey, hey."

He then snips Chris on the ear. Chris feels the sharp pain and he then stands up.

"Hey bud what's the big idea you …. "

He sees at least about 12 hideous demons that are staring right at him.

"Umm never mind I think I'll just go right here."

One of the demons then takes him by the collar and hold him by the neck, the demon looks like a green goblin from Spiderman.

"Why down we eat this one's brains."

Chris then lets out a loud scream that can be heard throughout the city. The scream then suddenly is heard by Gabriel, Michael, and Silent Jim, they all hear it.

Gabriel says, "Oh, God I know that cry, coming Chris, may' be

he hurt himself playing Dance Dance Revolution, but first."

All three of them drink their coffees and speak at the same time.

Awwwwww Cobblers Crystals mmmmmm.

Then all three of them rush to the scene immediately they see a gang of demons.

Gabriel says, "Oh, brother another demon gang, all trying to be bad and cool,

hey, let Chris go monkey shit brains, I've got at least 18 hours left in the day and one hour to kick your ass."

Blueberry Demon asks, "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Raphael creep wade."

Michael step in and says, "And we're the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, you have our buddy creep wad."

Blueberry Demon says, "Demons kill them."

Chris elbows the green demon and the entire Demon Hunters bolt in the Dave and Busters arcade.

Michael says, "This means war!"

Michael, Chris, Gabriel, and Silent Jim say at the same time.

TURTLE POWER!

Silent Jim goes to the pool table, takes a cue, and lines the balls in place to wait for two twin black faced demons with red eyes then came and they see Jim.

Black Faced demon 1 says, "You're going to die mortal."

Silent Jim says, "How about a game of pool?"

Jim immediately hits two of the balls at super speed as both demons engage in their super speed ability. Both get hit by two of the balls in the crouches. Silent Jim smiles.

"Let's see that in instant replay."

Then Jim immediate hits two more balls which hit them in the forehead and both go down.

"Amateurs they are so predictable."

Gabriel and Michael are both running away from the seven demons that all soon trap the characters by surrounding them. One of the demons is a Red-faced demon looking fiercely at both.

Red Demon says, "Hey, I got an idea let's just waste them the easy way,

besides clawing them and ripping their guts and intestines

out is messy business."

Michael says, "Oh god, I wish you did not bring that mental picture up,

I think I'm going to hurl that Cobblers Crystals I've had."

Michael stagers then Gabriel brings him up.

"Suck it in man, if were going to die die standing up with your boots on."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know I got it from Clint Eastwood's "Pale Rider". "

The Red Demon directs all the demon gang to point their guns at both Michael and Gabriel.

"Everyone takes aim, ready."

Michael is a little nervous and says, "Ok, I've seen many movies usually there is always something that will save the good guys every time they are in big trouble."

Red Demon then has a devilish grin and says, "Fire!"

The Demons fired but Gabriel and Michael felt the light gun blasters that were behind them attached to the House of the Dead 3 and 4 video games behind them. Michael drew out both Uzis from House of the Dead 4 and Gabriel drew out the House of the Dead 3 shotgun. The bullets came in slow motion bullet time speed. Both Gabriel and Michael fired on each one of the demons while dodging the bullets at the same time in almost tai chi like moves. All the demons go down all at the same time. Both Gabriel and Michael twirl the light guns and then holster them onto the video machines.

Gabriel says, "Wait a minute how could these things fire live ammunitions,

they're not even real guns that makes no logical sense in this movie."

Michael says, "Who cares, they work, the demons are dead, and that's life."

Soon the final demon is engaged in a contest with Chris in a Dance Dance Revolution contest to the song "Roller Coaster of Love" from the Ohio Players.

Blueberry Demon says, "I'm going to make you not leave the dance floor alive."

"You forget I'm the dancing machine in this game."

Silent Jim and the rest come to help but see Chris has everything under control.

Silent Jim says, "Wow he can really dance."

Gabriel says, "He's pulling out all the tricks in the book, he's doing the Twister."

Michael says, "Now the Voodoo Crispy."

Gabriel then notices both Silent Jim and Michael are dancing, and he looks at both with distain.

"Hey Mike, Jim cut that out!"

Both then stop.

Silent Jim says, "Sorry got caught up on the beat, uh oh he's taking

the gloves off now it's the ultimate move."

Gabriel says, "It's not what I think it is."

Michael has his hands on his eyes.

"Yes, it is I can't look, just a little

The dance of death."

Soon when Chris is going at Maximum Overdrive speed the Blueberry demon tries to catch up, but Chris is too fast and Blueberry demon who has no heated up from the dance he then explodes, and it covers Chris in Blueberry colored blood and even the three standing to watch get doused by it.

All four of them get out the door despite all four completely covered in blue for once don't care as all four are excited from what they been though and hyper from the caffeine.

Gabriel then says in an excited manner.

"Well all that fighting has got my adrenaline pumping,

let's go someplace where we can get some real

excitement to keep it up, let's go mini golfing!"

All of them cheer and then all go together.


	9. The Morning After

CHAPTER 9: THE MORNING AFTER

Silent Jim has a flashback of his private time with himself and Wanda. Jim and Wanda are in some sort of fancy restaurant, Jim puts his hand on Wanda's and then Wanda puts her hand on Jim's face and takes his glasses off then Jim takes Wanda's visors off. He then puts out his left palm and then show a ring, Wanda then has an expression of joy and takes the ring then both look at each other's eyes and kiss one another.

Silent Jim then wakes up and he suddenly feels like there is a vice on his head. He gets out of bed and sees everyone else has got out of bed, all of them have checked themselves into a hotel for the night. Silent Jim then sees his friend Michael come but staggering a little as he has an ice pack on his head, and Mike tries to get back onto the bed and he then sits on the edge, moaning his pain.

Michael says, "Oh boy."

Both Chris and Gabriel come out and they sit on the edge of the other bed also both have ice packs on their heads. Gabriel then throws an ice packet toward Silent Jim and Silent Jim suddenly catches it and puts it on his head. All of them are moaning out their pain as they are shaking off the caffeine hangover they are currently suffering from.

Chris says, "Oh God, I feel as worse as I have since I saw

"Once and Again" with Sofia now that show was gruesome."

Michael then looks at Chris and asks, "Wait does Sofia have the third season burned on DVD?"

Silent Jim says, "I do."

And he then delivers a grin. Michael then clenches his left hand makes a fist and then elbows down in the air in triumph.

"Alright!"

Gabriel shakes his head in bemusement of the idiocy he's witnessing.

"Put a sock in it you two!"

All of them reel from Gabriel's shout.

Gabriel says, "Focus on the mission people."

Chris says, "How can I focus on the mission when my head?

feels like it's been hit by baseballs in a batting cage."

Michael says, "Yeah man we need to go somewhere to get rid of this

bad feeling and fast cause I'm beginning to remember

my most depressing time of my life ever, watching

"House of the Dead" for two whole hours."

Silent Jim then stands up and takes the floor.

"I know the perfect place."

Gabriel looks at Jim in slight puzzlement.

"Where's that?"

"Starbucks."

"Let's Go."

And so, they all go and have ordered hot mochas which range about 16 and the pastries they have which fill up the entire table their sitting on as it's literally a banquet. As there are a couple of pasty rings, six cursants, six muffins, 8 to Ten breakfast to lunch sandwiches from the sausage and egg biscuit, panini, etc. As well as 12 cookies. The list goes on as each of them are just scarfing down on what's on the table and guzzling the mochas. Soon the table is completely empty and all four of them are sitting down waiting for the food to completely dispose and are all patting their own bellies. There are a few customers that give the group some snide and snooty looks from the sight of their table. Michael then gives them the finger once they pass by, then he looks away and breathes out.

"Ah that feels better."

Gabriel then sits up.

"Good now let's get down to business, we've completed the first challenge

and now were about to meet the next challenge,

so, I want everyone to stay alert and ready, Satan could be anywhere

around this city and will tell us the next challenge."

"I don't get it why does he want us, of all the

people around the world why us?"

"As long as were around, we're still a threat and

This was his opportunity to take us out once and

For all, which is why we must win.

They all walk on the way and have a conversation about where all their lives are going and what their going to do next.

Michael looks at Gabriel and says, "Gabriel, I have a question have you ever had

all these crazy dreams."

"What do you mean? "

"I mean in every dream I always dream that both R.M.

and I are married but we always get into all kinds

of trouble, we have these crazy adventures where there

are so much to handle and it's completely out of control."

"What's your point?"

"I'm…I'm afraid of getting married,

in fact, I don't know any more if I do."

Chris contributes to the conversation.

"Same here I know what he's talking about."

"Look guys you're just nervous it's common before marriage."

"Yeah, I've been committed before, but this is

different this is like the big one, and

you must think about things like this."

Michael says, "What if we can't make our wives happy like we promised,

what if something goes wrong?"

Chris says, "And kids how we are going to protect them?"

Silent Jim says, "Do we really want to live domestic life, I mean?

I want to keep shooting double whammy's."

Everyone looks at Jim with surprise

Chris says, "Wow, Jim that was deep for you."

"Thanks."

Gabriel, he looks away for a moment, emphasizing with all of them on their doubts as he has felt some of them himself. Gabriel he then looks at them again about to give whatever advice he has.

"I wish I knew the answers to these questions but…"

Suddenly all four of them have their cell phone rings, though Michael's ring tone is the "Sailor Moon" theme song. Then all take out their phones and see a text that tells them to go straight to the Science Fiction Museum near the Pacific Science Center. All three of them run and as they go up the steps to the front entrance, suddenly they see Satan on the doorstep of the Science Fiction museum whom has a "Battlestar Galactica" cap on, a "Star Trek" T-Shirt which shows the enterprise flying in space, and two bags. He then has a smile as he sees his opponents have survived, he actually isn't sore about it as it means he can still have fun with them.

"Congratulations you have survived the first test

the test of endurance. But I hope that you have plenty

of energy left because what you've just went though

was only a warm up and exercise to get you trained,

toughened up, and ready for your greatest challenge ever."

Gabriel gives Satan a serious look not to look fatigued in his eyes.

"Name it."

Satan but both shopping bags down and then opens his arms and says with glee.

"Prepare for the tournament."

All four of them look surprised.

"Are you serious, two questions, one why does

we have to fight in your so-called tournament

and two you seriously couldn't think of another name

named has already been used."

"Two simple answers, one because I said so,

two because that name is so cool."

"I still don't get it?"

"Screw your ignorance now let's get down to business,

well for one thing the rules, one you have to fight

at least about thirteen opponents. Two each team leader has one

pick of everything, who will fight who and where. Three, it's a selective

match so be careful who you pick, and if you win the match

than you will ascend the Tower of Death, consisting of 14 levels.

If no one is left to fight the

other opponent than the team is out, and you will die

and never come back to your future wives."

Satan then takes his phone out and then delivers the next text to their phones on the location of the tower which is somewhere in the Chinatown district.

"So, if there are to be no

questions then good cause I don't want to answer them,

now let the games begin."


	10. Game of Death

CHAPTER 10: GAME OF DEATH

There is a flashback with Chris who is looking at the ring in his box for a long time then looks at all the pictures with both Sofia and Chris both have all of them consist of certain travels, times with friends, or even special place they go to like a favorite restaurant. Then Chris sees Sofia in the back yard of the house and then decides to come up to her and propose.

Back in the present Michael, Gabriel, Silent Jim, and Chris they are then escorted by demons toward Chinatown in Seattle and they are all shown toward a big towering bagota building that has been newly constructed, it's suppose to be a new Casino as it has a big bright sign that is colorful and lit with different colors. All of them are pushed into the tower; the gang is thrust into this dark red lighting which is the kind you would see if you ever had to eat Chinese at night. They then see a single green card table where they see card laid out face down, a wheel, and another set of cards face up with pictures of places. They all see this. Michael steps forward.

"I'll go first."

He then looks at the two sets of cards one red and the other black that are on the table, then closes his eyes and his finger lands on one card; he turns the card and then groans. He sees a demon that is green, has claws, hunched over, big, red hair and a crazy grin on his face.

"Well I would be the usual candidate for death."

The guy then shuffles both decks and then he comes to the black cards first and then puts one down and Michael sees the opponent he is facing which is some mutant that is green all over with a wild red hair style that is sticking up. The demon dealer then goes to the other set of cards which are red and then he draws one.

Michael looks down and says, "You've got to be kidding me, oh well whatever works but before I play.

He comes to his iPod and then goes to one track which is the Karate Kid "Best of Battle" song plays as he listens while engaging in the contest.

For the first opponent Michael he is engaged in an arm-wrestling contest against the green mutant. Michael he is sweating like a hog as he is struggling to get his arm up which is barely keeping up as the demon is very close to defeating him and is looking at Michael with fierce gleaming eyes, really sucking up to glee from his near victory. But then suddenly something happens as Michael he is slowly but surely able to bring his opponents arm back up and as it's starting to become level, Michael then at the precise moment then slams his opponents' hand on the opposite end of the table. Michael then jumps up and yells out in joy over his victory.

Silent Jim and some demon in a logger outfit with some sort of knight mask on which is the featured shape of a skull they are both at some sort of hatchet shooting gallery and they are throwing hatchets and axes at each other. But mainly hitting the wooden board bullseyes behind them and then suddenly Jim then points on direction and the knight falls for it as he looks that direction and then Jim takes one of the axes wedged behind him and then throws it toward his opponent underhand and as it spins it connects toward his opponent and the demon goes down.

Gabriel is engaged in a weapons fight against some Viking demon whom has the helmet and armor but is a humanoid snake. Gabriel is armed with his usual katana, but the snake man has a mid-sized battle axe. They are fighting in some sort of castle and Gabriel seems to have the lower hand as the snake man is blocking and constantly charging and whacking at Gabriel. Then both of them go into an interlock and then Gabriel does a whirl around interlock move to try to disarm the snake Viking of the axe, but the interlock was so tight and whirl so fast it caused both of them to loose their weapons. The snake man then punches Gabriel which make him fly back and hit the floor hard, then the snake Viking takes a mace lying on the table and then walks up real fast and then has the mace position overhead for the finishing blow but Gabriel he takes out his mace from his jacket pocket and immediately sprays the demons face and the demon moves back dealing with the stinging pain while dropping the mace. Gabriel gets up, quickly takes up the mace and then does a horizontal left swing smashing the snake demons head as the spiked ball connects with its face tearing and smashing its physical features apart and it goes down. Gabriel breathes a sigh of relief.

Chris he and some masked demon in some blue ninja uniform both are at a table and they are playing tiddle winks with one another constantly flipping as many of their plastic pucks into their pan while at the same time in some points trying to punch each other out where both either block, dodge or get hit from the blows. Chris has received his set of blows from his swollen eye and face on the left. It then comes down to the very final puck each have that can win it all and just as both were going to try to flip it. Chris then takes his pan of plastic pucks and flings them at the demon's face which throws him off, then Chris flips the table and then decks him, the demon is then thrown back from the blow and then falls straight down to a spiky pit with some 30-inch spikes and the demon gets impaled on one of them with neon blue blood covering the spike completely. Chris then breathes a sigh of relief and then he walks across the thin narrow concrete bridge both of them were playing on.

Michael is in some sort of disc battle against four demon opponents in neon lit red suits and some sort of gas masks. They are on separate platform, Michael in the middle while the demons are right, left, back and forth from him. Michael is constantly blocking with the disc he is armed with he sees on and swats it like a tennis ball along with another coming his way. Then there is one other disc that comes his way, but he blocks it from behind and then turns his disc to block from the front. Michael is about to use his disc but then looks at it and then thinks frak it. He then holsters the disc and takes out a Sig handgun and then shoots one demon in front of him and then puts the gun in a cradle position on his left arm and discharges taking the other demon out. Both Demon just vaporize into red light that discharges in the air. Then the demon from behind throws a disc at him but Michael he drops down on his back and from an upside-down sight he is able to aim the gun and discharge a cartridge at the demon and the demon vaporizes. The last demon on Michael's left then throws the disc his way, but Michael then does a breakdance clockwise turn and is lying on his front to the right and shoots down the disc which then breaks apart and vaporizes from the bullet that broke though it. The demon then looks nervous, Michael then holster the Sig and unholsters his disc and then throws it toward the demon and then the demon gets vapid. The disc then comes back to Michael's hand and Michael is breathing a little hard after all that and then does a pose where he has both hands on the disc and points it in the air.

Chris is then playing Basketball with a basketball demon whom has a uniform with a circle and the upside down five-star pentagram and the game is tied. Chris is sweating like a hog as he hardly has played Basketball in a while and he is covering the demon and as he covers the Demon, Chris then looks down and thinks frak it. Chris then kicks the demon in the crouch as it's dribbling, and it wince and goes down in pain, then Chris steels the ball, knocks the demon across with it taking it down and makes a basket winning the game.

Silent Jim he is in a golf course with a golfer demon and Jim is then delivering his long-range putt and the ball rolls at a medium speed and then it suddenly sinks right into the hole. The golfer demon is frustrated as Jim has made par and is jumping up at down, just saying all kinds of obscenities and snobbery. Jim then is rolling his head, not able to stand all of that he then just reaches into his pocket and takes out a tube and then points it at the golfer demon and then blows on it which discharges a poison dart that hits the demon's neck and it goes down. Silent Jim then shrugs his shoulders and then goes straight to the golf cart and then rolls away but then backing up fast to squash the dead demon which crunches from the tires and then he rolls always forward.

Gabriel then is in another physical swordfight with some robot demon that has some grey tights on and a red head, with blades for hands, on its arms and even its head. Gabe is getting tired and sweaty as he's blocked and attacked for countless minutes. The bladed demon charges at Gabe with his bladed head but Gabriel dodges, and then the demon then is upright and then points two of its hands at Gabriel and fires the bladed hands at him but Gabe blocks the hands which go different directions after the blocks but then the come back at Gabe. Gabe, he blocks again by moving his sword left on the first one he faces which gets swatted away and then moving his sword overhead and blocking the other bladed hand which bounces off Gabe's sword. The bladed hands then come back to the demon and it is looking at Gabe with evil sincerity, Gabe then goes into a bushido stance having his katana to the middle right side but then Gabe suddenly things frak it. He then drops the katana and then takes out his magnum from a holster strapped to his chest on the left and points the magnum and fires the gun at the robo demon, killing it by hitting it in between the eyes on the head.

These characters have taken and given blows and after a long battle all of them are now feeling a little flushed. Michael, Chris, Gabriel, and Silent Jim they see there is another set of stairs waiting for them. They all look at each other with tired looks on their faces and then decide to just walk away from it and then they walk toward an elevator that was right behind the staircase and they ring it up as the cart comes down and then they press the button for the fourteenth floor.

Their all on the elevator ride silent for a while till one of them decides to break the silence.

Gabriel says, "Well that wasn't so bad was it?"

Michael, Chris, and Jim all give Gabriel an angry look.

"Sorry bad joke, ok Satan so what's next is this all you can conjure."

Then they look at the board which was an ad with big letters saying they now they must enter the final arena where they have to face the deadliest opponents ever to of been conceived in the universe.

"I had to ask, ok people you know the drill."

Chris says, "My arm is so sore I can't move it."

Michael says, "I've got burses everywhere, you touch me and I'm in pain."

Jim touches one of the bruises.

"Ow, quit it."

Chris then touches one of them.

"Ow, quit it."

Then Gabriel touches him.

"Ow, quit it, I'll pull it I mean it!"

Gabriel says, "Ok, people look I know you all tired and in a lot of pain

but think about our feonsays, wouldn't we want to win this

for them and have someone to go back to?"

All of them look at Gabriel silently and Michael sighs.

Michael says, "Your right as usual, god I hate that ok let's go people."

All four of them groan at the idea from how so very tired they all are and painfully enter.

The elevator stops and then they all get out but their all in some dark room and all walk and struggle a bit to get their footing but can't see anything.

Michael says, "Hey, what the hell is going on."

Gabriel says, "Don't panic people."

"Easy for you to say, I can't see shit anywhere."

Suddenly the light all turn on and all of them cover their eyes but then they slowly bring their arms back out of their eyes to adjust and they look around and see that there are ropes around them on all four sides and they look down on where their standing and realize it's a wresting ring. And then suddenly they hear some noise and they see it coming from all four sides when they see four demon wrestlers enter the ring. One from the left is a walking humanoid amphibian creature that is green, face slightly shaped like a fish with big eyes, a big mouth with rows of shark like teeth, big webbed ears with slightly webbed hands and feet that have big red claws and black trunks. Another whole body is magenta colored, with purple trunks, and a big purple star on his face. Another to the back is a demon that is purple skinned but is wearing a hockey mask and black trunks. The last one has black pants and has a well-muscled human body but its head is that of a cheetah that is growling at them and looking at them with eyes that are eager for the kill. Chris is shaking in his boots as he is intimidated by the opponent's size and build.

Chris says, "I'm scared

Silent Jim says, "I'm speechless."

Gabriel says, "Don't worry this is the final round if we beat these guys were

free so whoever wants to go first step forward."

Jim and Chris suddenly push Michael forward and Michael looks at them with distain.

"Hey why do I always have to be first?"

Silent Jim says, "Because (suddenly the bell rings) the bell just rang."

"I'm going to get you for these guys I swear."

He then starts to go forward and then sees the Jason masked on step up first.

"Ok, ahem…. I have one question for you, what

The hell is that."

Michael points a direction and the hockey masked wrestler looks then Michael delivers multiple punches to his chest but all are ineffective then the hockey masked wrestler looks at him blankly, and then delivers a power punch which contacts Michael in the face and Michael looks up he suddenly feels light headed.

"I'm fine."

He then goes down, out cold and falls right down on the ring, then all the biggest bad guys start to converge on all of them.

Silent Jim says, "Ah man this is going to hurt."

Gabriel says, "Some days I like it when you don't talk."

Suddenly Gabriel is grabbed by Star Man and then it taken up and the Star Man he then lays Gabriel right on his shoulders and then twirls around and then throws him back and Gabriel lands hard on the mat.

Meanwhile the amphibian wrestler The Amazon then punches Chris, Chris is staggered and then he runs back on the ropes to sling shot himself toward Chris and then jumps on Chris tackling him and when his right arm is around him he then throws Chris down hard on the mat. Chris really feels the pain of that blow and he is thrown down hard on the mat and then he looks up and then plops his head right back down and a ref comes in and then slaps the mat five times and then spreads his hands indicating Chris is down for the count.

Silent Jim he is grabbed by the Cheetah headed demon. And turns out to be really strong as he picks Jim up overhead as if he weighs nothing and then throws him out of the ring and Jim feels the impact as he is over the audience barrier and hits the seats. Jim then is lying down not getting up and the ref comes in and slaps one of the seats five time and give the out signal.

Michael is lying flat on the platform, he knows he should get up but is having trouble and as he's getting up the Star Man wrestler then does an elbow down move which was really painful and now Mike is unable to get up. Michael then coughs a bit of blood, he is hurt, and he knows it's starting to reach fatal proportions.

Michael says to himself, "Hopefully they have another season of "Sailor Moon" in heaven.

But then he looks at Gabriel whom is being pinned down and his leg is being pulled a few times by the hockey masked wrestler. Michael sees the look on Gabriel's face to indicate their doomed. But Michael then suddenly feels a certain fury inside and moves his head in a no gesture.

The Star Man wrestler is getting up on the corner railing and is then jumping down on Michael but Michael he then rolls out of the way and the Star Man wrestler just lands on the mat. Michael then gets up and the Star Man wrestler gets up but not fast enough as Michel then runs and then delivers a double jump kick, where both feet connected with Star Man's chest and he goes down.

Michael then sees his brother Gabriel is still pinned down by the hockey masked man, Michael quickly comes to Gabriel's aid and then he grabs the guy with both hands by his stomach and then pulls a move where he drops down on his back to use his momentum pulls him with him where he lands hard on the ground. Michael then gets up and sees Gabriel and then offers him his hand. Gabriel sees it and then takes it, Michael pulls him up and looks at him.

Gabriel says, "Thank god for those years at WWE summer camp."

Michael says, "I think it's time to introduce them to the Super Havoc Brothers."

Both brothers see all four of the demon wrestlers get up and charge them.

Gabriel says with glee, "Let's create some Havoc!"

Gabriel sees Cheetah man he's trying to go over the ropes to join in, but Gabriel grabs the guy and falls to his left side while holding the guy by his lower chest using the momentum for that guy to impact hard on the mat. Meanwhile the amphibian wrestler has Chris in a headlock and is about to whirl him around but Michael he runs up and then executes a right round house jump kick which connects with the creature's head and makes him drop Chris.

The creature is staggered and then Mike does another move where he jumps spin hook kicks the guy and he goes down and as the creature is on the ground. Michael runs, jumps and then delivers a drop ax kick to the head. When Mike comes down on the mat his left foot connects, and like a hammer hits the creature in the noggin hard. Gabriel and Mike both then come back to back at they are surrounded by all four of the wrestlers looking fiercely at both of them for retaliation. Ten suddenly a ladder and a chair come toward Gabriel and Mike.

Mike catches the ladder and Gabe the chair, they see both Chris and Silent Jim both still in a really hurt state give the thumbs up on what they've passed to them. Both Gabriel and Michael nod to them and they nod at each other to get to work. Michael sees one of the demon wrestlers they try to charge him but Mike he then uses a thrust which connects to the hockey masked man's mid-section and he goes down. The other wrestler the Cheetah man, then grabs the ladder at the midsection.

But Michael he then pushes a little just to execute a sweep with his right leg and the wrestler goes down with the ladder he grasps tight. The Cheetah man is in pain but then Michael he stomps his foot on the Cheetah Man's chest and then picks up the ladder and then he thrusts with it down on the guy's chest. Meanwhile Gabriel his is dealing with both Star Man and Amazon. The Amazon then tries to make some swings with its claws and then Gabriel blocks the strikes with the chair in his hand. Gabriel then turns the chair in a flat hororxontal position and then thrusts it at the Amazon's midsection which makes the creature reel and then Gabriel turns the chair and then executes an overhead swing which hits the Amazon on the head. Suddenly Gabriel is rush elbowed by Star Man which makes Gabriel drop onto the mat and drop the chair.

Gabe is on the ground and Star Man suddenly picks up the chair and is approaching Gabriel. Gabriel back up a little and then suddenly thee is a loud whistle and Star Man looks for a moment at the source of the whistle and it's Michael whom has climbed up the ladder to about top level and he immediately jumps straight toward Star Man and tackles him down causing Star Man to both land flat on the mat but also drop the chair. Gabriel then takes the time to quickly recover and he sees Amazon is still down from the chair hit and then Gabriel immediately grabs his legs and then starts to whirl him around counterclockwise constantly. One of the wrestlers the Cheetah man constantly. One of the wrestlers the Cheetah man gets up, Gabriel sees this and then he's after one more whirl he throws Amazon toward the Cheetah man's direction and the Amazon is flying in midair straight toward Cheetah man and connects with the Cheetah man taking them both down. The hockey masked man gets up, Gabriel sees this and then both charge at one another and then both put each other in the wrestler hold going back and forth but Gabriel has the most momentum and as he pushes he is able to switch his hold by suddenly clamping on the guys right hand on his shoulder and then twists to put his right arm under and have his right hand clamp on the masked man's right shoulder creating a certain arrest. Then Gabriel with his right leg then executes a sweep on his left leg which causes both Gabriel and the hockey masked man to fall but it's the hockey masked man that feels the impact the most and Gabriel only light. Gabriel then executes a crescent kick which hits the hockey masked man's midsection. The hockey guy goes down and then Gabriel goes of a finisher as he then climbs up on one corner of the ring and when Gabriel is at the top he then drops down and body slams the hockey masked wrestler. Chris then comes close to where they are and immediately slaps the mat five times and he then spreads his arms to indicate the masked man is down for the count. Meanwhile Michael hve to deal with Star Man.

Both Star Man and Michael then get into a grapple as both have their hands on each other's shoulders, but Star Man is able to build the momentum and he gives Mikr a slight push while grasping his shoulders and then he hammer blows Mike a couple of times in the face which knocks Mike's senses for a little. And then Star Man he then suddenly grabs Mike from underneath with his right arm while keep his left arm on Mike's left shoulder and then picks him up in a diagonal hold and then turns him straight down on the mat, but then grabs Mike again and then lifts his body up in the air and then throws him straight out of the ring. Mike lands on the floor as he is shaken by Star Man's throw and blows. Star Man then goes through the ropes and sees Mike right where he wants him and then executes a dive. But Mike he catches on and moves to his right and Star Man misses, lands hard hitting a railing, that staggers Star Man ,an and Mike find his chance he then executes a tackle and pushes Star Man toward a table crashing down on it, and then Mike then wraps his legs on Star Man's waist in a grappling position and then executes multiple punches which stagger Star Man. Mike then looks and sees Gabe is in trouble as he is having trouble dealing with Amazon and cheetah. Mike then climbs on one corner of the ring and then he jumps on both Amazon and Cheetah man and he ahs his arms spiral out on both sides and he takes both down with his momentum.

Gabriel and Michael stand both of them up and then Gabriel he then executes a continuous combination of kaigiki punches against the amazon while Michael with Cheetah man executes a series of mui tai combination punches and elbows against Cheetah man and then both Gabriel and Michael bring out their finisher. Mike then takes the Amazon by the shoulders and then suddenly move back fast and jumps while having a half of the Amazon and Michael slams him down on his front hard while Mike only goes down lightly. Gabriel he then has a grab of Cheetah man from behind and is able to pick him straight up till his legs are in the air vertically and then suddenly Gabriel drops down on his backside and the wrestler Cheetah Man goes down hard on the mat. Gabriel and mike get up and then suddenly see Star Man getting back into the ring and both Gabriel and Michael they look at each other and nod then both of them then push back on the ropes with their bodies and slingshot themselves toward Star Man, as they run they put their fists out and Gabe and Mike's fists connect with Star Man's head and Star Man goes down on the ground.

Mike he then does a finisher, he climbs up on a corner and then on top he then jumps off executing a back flip which turns him around on his front and he slams down on Star Man. Then Mike rolls away as Gabriel now on a ladder he jumps and slams Star Man whom is now seeing stars and is not getting up anytime soon, Silent Jim comes and slams the mat five times and it's over. There is the bell that sounds and both Gabriel and Mike they get up both sweaty, bloody, and dogged tired. Both Jim and Chris the put up the hand of Gabriel and Mike as there is the music of an old theme of "Hulk Hogan's Rock N Wrestling" them playing. Balloons all come down and even confetti they even have several Gift bags that are handed to them by some people. All four are excited and are dancing to the theme.

Satan sees what's happen in a skybox seat and he then slowly gets up and walks out the door, he is then outside the Bogota building, walking the sidewalk and looks back at the Bogota building.

Satan says, "Well I guess it's fair enough to say you win, oh well there's always next time."

He is continuously walking on the sidewalk and then he fades away as the sun begins to rise.


	11. Goin to the Chapel

CHAPTER 11: GOIN TO THE CHAPEL

All four of them now are on their way their driving once more in the van right near toward their destination the Chapel in Seattle and toward a hotel nearby to stay the night till the wedding day. Everyone is quiet right now with a little on their minds except optimism on what their about to be soon.

Michael says, "Gabriel after everything we've been though I've admitted

I have had a lot of fear and doubts in my mind but

also, when the chips were starting to go down for us

I remembered all of the good times I had with R.M.

and realize that I want to keep making more memories with her."

Chris says, "Same here, I don't know anything now all I know is if

I don't marry Sofia I am going to regret it for the rest of my life."

"Before we get married tomorrow there is one last stop I have to make, I owe it to her."

They arrive at the Maratt hotel, after checking in Michael then takes the van and takes off. After about twenty minutes they arrive at the Seattle Cemetery. Both Michael walks toward the grave of his late feonsay Leah.

It's been years since I talked to you, I know I haven't visited in a while

Which is why what I'm about to do is painful.

Michael, he looks away a bit hesitant about what he must do at first, but then sighs and has his hand in his pocket. Then he looks back up at the gravestone.

"I came here to say goodbye, look I just want to say throughout my travels

I never forgotten you, you were the one that truly

helped me get thorough where I am now, after you were gone I honestly did

think I could ever get that feeling back again, I didn't think I really deserved it."

Michael he then takes his hand out of his pocket and look at the palm of his hand and breathes in a sigh but then looks back at the stone.

"But I did find someone, I did find that feeling again, and I very much want

To her to be a part of my life just as I want to be a part of hers. Much like we both

Use to be."

Michael then comes near the headstone and looks sadly upon it.

"Sure, nothing will be the same but may' be it will finally become a little better."

He then places his hand on the top of the headstone and then opens it gently and on top is one ring on the grave; an old engagement ring when both Leah and him were about to be married a long time ago. Michael then back away a few steps and gives a slow silent bow and then afterward then walks away slowly back toward the van. He comes back in and he looks at the grave from a distance but then takes out his wallet and then looks at it is seeing a picture of both him and R.M. smiling at the pier near the oceanic view in Seattle. Michael then has a small smile on his face and then he looks out the distance on the road and then drives away heading straight toward his destination toward the future.

Author's Note: That's the end of the third one, basically it's sort of the premise of the last time of freedom mixed in with "The Most Dangerous Game". With this one I wanted to show just a bit of that drama with all of them aware they are taking the next step; how scary it can be but how it's even more scary not to at all. But most importantly this story was a way to bring in another villain in the series, basically Satan himself, since he was no where around in "When Hell Freezes Over" I figured why not, even though he wasn't running things anymore he had to be doing something else. Well, that's all but not for this anthology.


	12. Crackdown

Michael and R.M., Mike in their usual wear, the helmets that match the color, they drive up on their similar colored motorbikes and then they see the van that Gabriel usually drives parked upfront. They are all driving in the Chinatown district of Seattle, WA where they have received a mysteries message from Gabriel and Victoria. As they are getting closer, they see a big building structure right seems to stretch several feet with Bogotá roofing. The place though looks abandoned and shut down as there are some signs that say, "For Lease". There is big enough wide space in front and they both secure their bikes in front of the place, they then get the bikes parked near the van and then they push a button which boobytraps the bikes for any intruders that steel. Both of them get off and take off the helmets, then they go to the back of their bikes and take out a couple of cases they have for both of them. They then lay them down, press the buttons to open them and each of their case have their weapons. Michael is taking his two short katanas out and R.M. takes out her whip and takes out her magnum and loads a clip. Michael is then taking out one of his magnums and loads a clip and then looks right at the building.

Michael says, "I knew I should've brought more ammo."

R.M. looks at him as she finishes assembling her broad sword.

R.M. says, "This is where Gabriel and Victoria wanted us to meet."

"According to this message there shouldn't be any

Mistake about it."

They look at the structure and are a little uneasy due to its size.

Michael says, "My brother should've sent more personal,

That place has slaughterhouse written all over it."

R.M. gives Michael a sly look.

"I dare you to go in there."

Michael rolls his eyes a bit.

"Oh, c'mon R.M. you know I'm no pussy."

Michael then gets two of his Uzi's out, unfolds them and then pulls the recoil back on both and then holsters them, gets two of his magnums and holsters them behinds his back, gets his M-16 with grenade launcher ready. R.M. loads up her shotgun, and then her two sawed off shotguns and holsters them, then she holsters her 45 behind her back.

She then has her broadsword, does a little figure 8 swing trick and then holsters that behind her back. Michael does the same with his short katanas and holsters them into his sheves, then he puts on his ninjutsu mask on which the black mask with a slight smooth black mouth guard mask and visor. And then both come into the building. They look around and see how decrepit it is and ruined from the amount of room and space. R.M. and Michael look around ever mindful of their surroundings, and wonder what this place use to be and what they might find.

Michael makes a call to the Demon Hunter headquarters on his phone.

Michael says, "This is Michael Lovecraft, Beast Buster Division.

Requesting back up at these coordinates.

Michael he then texts in a code and then the coordinates. Someone on a terminal in a room with four other people then intercepts Michael's message and then clicks on the

Button to push the fake conformation sign.

Michael looks at the phone screen. He then looks at R.M.

"We're good to go."

They then see both Gabriel and Victoria/Kira Bucket standing in the open inner central square of the building and they see both R.M. and Michael approaching. Gabriel has a puzzled look on his face as he sees both his brother and wife.

"R.M., Michael what are you doing here?"

Michael is puzzled by response.

Michael says, "What do you mean, you sent the

Message."

"I had a message there was trouble in this sector."

Victoria's heighten cybernetic senses kick in as she hears some noises. She then turns to Gabriel.

"Gabriel, we've got trouble."

"What do you mean?"

"I can hear presences; they're coming from all directions."

Michael says, "Shit, it's a trap!"

R.M. says, "From who?"

Gabriel says, "Never mind that, we've got work to do and not much

Time. Quick seal and barricade the doors."

Michael sighs.

Michael says, "Argh, there is so damn many."

Gabriel says, "That's why we better hustle brother."

All of them they then lock up whichever hallway doors there are and find whatever junk they can find to barricade the doors or even just some random items just to provide obstacles for the entrances. All four of them then find cover on one side behind some small barrier lined with the walkway, they then take their weapons out, Gabriel and Michael their M-16s, Victoria her laser cannon, and R.M. her shotgun, all pointed and ready for action.

Michael looks at R.M.

"Why the hell did we have to push our vacation next week?"

They hear highly on one side a lot of people coming. Gabriel looks at Michael.

"Will you relax?"

Michael says, "This is how I relax."

Then suddenly they all hear banging. Michael talks with Gabriel.

"Didn't you call for back up?"

"I did right before I came. They should have been

Here before the time you arrived."

"I called for back up too; they're never this late."

"Let me try something."

Gabriel then tries his cell phone to call in for back up but gets no response. Michael looks at him.

"Anything."

"I'm getting no response, it doesn't make sense

How can my signal be hacked?"

"Hear try mine."

Gabriel tries his phone but gets the same reaction no response. R.M. and Victoria do the same thing, they get nothing as well.

Victoria says, "I don't understand what's happening."

R.M. says, "Maybe it's the walls in here."

Gabriel says, "Maybe."

Gabriel doesn't feel convinced but doesn't have time to ponder anymore as suddenly they hear the smashing continually getting louder.

Gabriel says, "Alright this is it, whatever happens don't be alone,

We stand a better chance together."

Each nod and Gabriel and Victoria look at each other so do Michael and R.M. each have worry in their eyes and then they hold hands to help soothe the fear, then suddenly they hear and see a hand and another break through the door.

Michael says, "Let the games begin."


	13. First Wave

Michael sees the red big nail demonic hand break thought he barricade, he aims the muscle of his M-16 and takes the first shot which then hits one of the hands which move back blown away as fingers are flying and there is nothing but a bloody stump and big blood spot. Gabriel also takes at shot at the other hand, which does the same making the blood spot Michael made even bigger. There were certain holes and cracks forming on the door and each take single shots at those cracks, so their bullets get though and hit whatever demons are behind them. Then there is the sound of a crowd from another direction, Victoria hears it.

Victoria says, "Multiple targets coming in from the west."

Gabriel says, "Victoria, R.M. you two cover that section, both

Michael and I will stay here."

Both Victoria and R.M. run to the section but then pause when Gabel says something else.

Gabriel says, "Also be careful."

Both nod and take their position. Soon the breaking in intensifies and both Michael and Gabriel continue shooting as more of the reckless demons, but despite their efforts it's just not witling down the horde enough whom is coming in on the door like angry hornets. They hear breaking in from the West and R.M. and Victoria are firing.

Then suddenly one of the hordes breaks through whom look like a guy in ragged clothing but has multicolored eyes and black nails and razor-sharp teeth. But the guy has trouble keeping balance from the obstacles position in front. Gabriel takes aim and blasts the upper half of the demon's head which goes to pieces and the bottom of his head gushes black blood and he goes down.

Gabriel says, "This is it!"

Gabriel points his gun up and so does Michael.

Then suddenly there is a complete break in and a horde of demons, zombies, scum of society, come to destroy them. Michael and Gabriel, they fire at will using up their ammo, Michael fires his grenade launcher and it shoots and blows half of a platoon away as part of them and blood of all colors is scattered, painting the floor of the plaza.

R.M. and Victoria they turn their guns up and they fire and gun down most of the horde. R.M. makes a complete hole toward one of the blue fat demons whose guts have now flied right behind him. Victoria fires with her laser cannon which burns a whole though the heads of four zombies that topple down like dominoes as they all fall back.

Both groups were able to widdle the odds down, it gives them time to holster their weapons as the enemies are within proximity. Michael and Gabriel, they take out a magnum in one hand and a knife in the other and then both cut and shoot down most of the hordes that come at them. Michael gets most of them silting them in places like the back of the knees, armpits, and throats and the group of green demons goes down leaking dark green blood flowing down the opened-up areas.

Gabriel he shoot a couple of zombies in the heads that come his way, and there is one of the scumbags that is a biker gang member that swings a chin at him, but Gabriel manages to dodge a few of the swings and then he takes his knife on the blade end and throws it, making it travel in a horizontal clockwise motion and the blade then hits the throat and the biker gurgles navy blue blood from his mouth and some of it leaks from the wound and he goes down.

Victoria takes out her two big sabers and R.M. her broadsword and they start cutting down some of the horde that comes to them. R.M. does a combo of swings and cuts down any demons and scum that come her way and there is one purple demon that comes her way, she stabs it in the stomach and it reels and then she slices it vertically in half and each of the halves come down with purple blood and purple organs falling.

Victoria sees one zombie and with here sabers she does a inner diagonal siccor slice and the halves of the zombie's head they slide off until there is nothing but a triangular stump with only the mouth and half the nose and the stump gushes out black blood and the zombie goes down. Despite their efforts in fighting it's just no good as they keep coming and soon the West section is completely broken in and the numbers keep adding up. Michael then empties the last of a clip for his one magnum and he looks at it and then holsters it and then throws his knife at one demon coming toward him.

Michael says, "We've got to retreat!"

R.M. says, "Retreat where?"

Victoria shoots one last charge from the laser gun vaporizing one demon, and then she sees another demon a red on try to make a grab for her, but she grabs it in the throat and picks it up as if it were light. And throws it hard against a wall having its head smash completely against the wall with nothing but a Pepto Bismol color on it. Victoria looks at Gabriel.

Victoria says, "Got any bright ideas love."

Gabriel then takes out two flash grenades, unlashes the pins.

Gabriel says, "Shield your eyes!"

Michael and R.M. they put sunglasses and Victoria she morphs her eyes with protective optics, which make her eyes, complete purple pools. Gabriel then throws both the grenades and then they detonate which then throws all the hordes astray and then Mike he then throws grenades in two places and then several men/demons come flying from the explosions. Gabriel then guides him to a sanctuary, likewise for Victoria with R.M. both pairs unknowingly were separating and going into different hallway doors, which seemed safe.

Gabriel then pauses for a moment seeing if there was anyone and then he kicks the doors open and then a couple of people stationed at that hallway get hit by the double doors and then Gabriel uses the last bullets of his magnum to shoot the two scum that flew back but also two others that were running toward them and Gabriel capped them. Michael then suddenly remembered R.M. and Victoria.

Michael says, "R.M.!"

He then is about to go back for her but then suddenly there is a metal door that slides down fast and it's the same for R.M. and Victoria where they are.

R.M. says, "What the hell is going on?!"

Suddenly the speakers are on and they can recognize the voice which has a slight gurgle.

"Welcome all four of you, I expected more guests

But this is more than enough, who better than the

Most honored."

Michael in his area steps up and says, "King."

On the mike a huge brain headed snake creature, with black eyes and big sharp teeth is looking at each of the monitors and has one of his tentacles wrapped up on the pole of a mike. He then looks at a monitor that has both R.M. and Victoria.

King says, "And who's this I see with R.M., ah yes Victoria."

Gabriel hears the sick glee in King's voice and says, "King when I get my hands…."

"Save your energy Gabriel, you'll need it to survive

Which you won't. So, fight all you want

But in the end, it will all be for nothing."

Both pairs are stunned by this news.

Gabriel says, "We're need to move now."

Gabriel and Michael then move and so do R.M. and Victoria.

Gabriel and Michael then find a secure zone and they both go over

What they should do.

Meanwhile there are presences that are watching from the control room from the top.

There is something that looks like a giant brain that is watching the controls and laugh.

King says, "Excellent we now have both where we want them."

Someone else approaches in a long black jacket and with a short beard.

Icabod says, "Why can't we just kill them now?"

"Patience is a virtue, remember they have

Defeated you more than once.

"They…were lucky."

Someone muscular but has the head of a puma, skin jet black, wearing a leather long coat, armed with two short spears. Comes in cracking his knuckles.

Karnov says, "I'd say they were more then lucky."

Icabod looks at Karnov with contempt.

"Are you questioning my abilities?"

Karnov gives a smile.

"Is that panic I hear in your voice."

Icabod tries to intimidate him but Karnov gives a small growl.

King looks at both.

"Will you two knock it off? No fighting in here those are the rules.

You want to fight then do it in the arena, if any of you kill or die

It's your own fault."

Both back off. They look at someone else looking at the monitors whom has a white lab coat on and a clean-shaven bald head.

"Status, Herr Doctor."

Herr Doctor turns around.

"My genetic warriors are set and ready in the final arena."

"Excellent."

Icabod says, "That is if they survive for the final arena."

Karnov says, "It would be a shame if they didn't,

I would love some payback toward Michael."

"Same for Gabriel."

Herr Doctor says, "Same for Victoria and R.M. both I'm still

Very curious about."

King says, "Patience, patience gentlemen we may all have our chance."

Herr Doctor then looks at the other monitors again.

"Both groups are now at level 2."

King says, "All right everyone gets to positions."

Everyone in the room then runs to where they should be.

King says, "Well Peter, it was a damn shame I couldn't kill you in the end,

I'll miss you. But at least I'm alive long enough to destroy your

Legacy."


	14. Second Wave

Both Gabriel and Michael they are exploring the Level 2 floor and they looks around they

Place which looks like a ghetto apartment. Both Gabriel and Michael have their hands close to their swords at all time, and Gabriel he points out to Michael to take point.

Michael then says.

Michael says, "Why the hell is the finger always pointed at me?"

Michael then looks at Gabriel whom didn't respond to the comment. Michael then takes out his cell phone and then clicks on to radar mode and is constantly looking at the monitor.

Michael says, "Gabriel?"

Gabriel still gives him the silent treatment.

"All right, I know what's happening. Look Gabe I know

You're pissed."

Gabriel then looks at him.

"Your damn right, you both of you know your

Duty and your place."

The comment rubbed Michael the wrong way.

"This isn't about the job and you know it."

Gabriel is in one place in a state of disapproval toward Michael.

Michael then knows he's not going to get any more words from him.

"I made my choice Gabe, we both did, I'm not

changing my mind about it."

Gabriel then breathes a sigh and walks the other way without looking not knowing what to say to him. Michael looks a little sad even he didn't have much to say, he then just looks on the tracking monitor and then has a few presences.

"Wait stop, I've got two signals coming from that room."

Both see two double doors, Gabriel sense something funny about this.

"I don't like this, it could be a trap."

"Well trap or not, we don't have a choice, it could be

R.M. and Victoria."

He then sees the signals faded.

"Shit lost them."

He looks at Gabe.

"Well?"

Gabriel then points his magnum.

"Break it down."

Michael then kicks the door open and then they find another apartment door which is open and is in an apartment that looks like it houses what looks like some photographs of victims with their faces all scratched up, newspaper articles on killings and with some letters on the photo's bad ones at people to this guy have been naughty. Then he sees some Christmas paintings on the wall to make it seem like a winter wonderland. But also, some that are disturbing of Santa and the Devil as well as Santa and elves punishing naughty children with bloody consequences or even throwing them in a fire pit to burn. He then sees a tree with a bunch of presents most unopened others looks as though they've sat there for years. Both look further and see a bunch of cookies made an overabundance of them and some look rotten and some have insects. They both see some sort of apartment with a lot of Christmas, but it looks demented as we see there is a diorama of toy children figures that are cast off and escorted into flames. In the diorama it is shown Santa with a devil like demon helping in the escorting. Both look around and detect no body not even on the radar.

Gabriel says, "We better move back.'

Michael says, "Agreed, ruining my appetite for cookies."

Suddenly the doors close and are bar up.

Gabriel says, "Well shit."

Michael then looks at the radar and then suddenly sees multiple blips surrounding them.

Michael says, "No, deep shit."

Suddenly both Gabriel and Michael see one of the killers come out and it's an evil fake Santa armed with an axe, both dodge.

Michael says, "Satan Claws, I hate Satan Claws."

Gabriel says, "That's Santa Claus."

"Same difference."

Fake Santa is then making another swing at Michael, but Michael catches the swing and executes another Ju-Jitsu move by grabbing onto the ax handle with both hands while the fake Santa had his hands on it and then dropping down and throwing him and the fake Santa flies and crashes into a table. Michael breathes relief but then something else comes out and he sees a big guy with an ax.

Michael says, "Do I have a bull's eye painted on me?"

Michael dodges the strikes and then at one moment can catch one of the swings and then. Michael is struggling with the Madman Marz like character and then both then start to break through walls of the apartment until Michael does a ju-jitsu throw and then the madman goes through a wall. But then there is some weird cannibalistic caveman type armed with a hatchet and was about to take Michael's scalp as it was grabbing him by the hair by Michael was able to execute a defense by pressing the guy's hand and having his fingers broken the cannibal screams in pain, then Michael turn clockwise with the fingers still held by his vice, he faces the cannibal, front kicks the guy hard in the groin and goes through a front door and falls on the wall while there and a couple more slasher villains on their way to the room.

Meanwhile while in another room Gabriel then comes out the hallway swinging his katana at Harry Warden like slasher with a gas mask and mining gear whom is using a pickaxe at him. Gabriel for a while is just deflecting the swings but then soon as Harry clumsily swings, Gabriel then gets the upper hand again by bring out his series of strikes on Harry Warden and then as Harry leaves himself wide open for a moment when Gabriel misdirects his hand, Gabriel executes a side kick and Harry is knocked down. But then he sees another killer come out who is in sort of a dark raincoat and is armed with garden sheers, Cropsey swings the shears and Gabriel then blocks the strike.

Meanwhile Michael runs and then locks a door and barricades it quickly, knowing it won't hold forever he is then banging a few walls to see if he can break through to another room and come around to helping his brother but then he hears some unusual noises. He is walking and then suddenly the noises become louder and then stops walking once he sees some giant pit in front of him, Michael looks down at the pit and sees some sort of creatures are down there along with a lot of bones and blood, and flesh and muscle. He sees some of theme revealed themselves and right there they had the glowing yellow eyes. The there is a strong dwarf that suddenly tries to push him in and unfortunately this makes Michael slip a little and actually fall in the pit but he grabs a ledge before he falls all the way, the dwarf then looks at Michael and it doesn't looks like a dwarf at all but a kid that looks older and demonic as it is looking at him with some sick sense of glee at his prey whom is close to the edge.

Michael then struggles to hang on but then the kid tries to pull his fingers apart, Michael then continues to hold on but then he thinking of something, he takes out some sort of smoke bomb and then when his moment comes he then throws the bomb at the dwarf which then disorients him, Michael has his chance, he then grabs the Dwarf and then pulls him down while he is pulled up, this then makes those creature attack their master out of their own hunger. Michael hears some screams, but he quickly pulls himself up and gets out the door. Michael breathes a sigh of relief but then he hears another presence, Michael is armed with his two rapiers and then he sees "The Prowler" in a covered SS jacket, uniform, helmet and black covered facemask and is armed with the pitchfork and Michael is constantly blocking with his hands as "The Prowler" is constantly thrusting the Pitchfork at Michael face and body at mid close range.

Meanwhile, Gabriel continues to block the strikes of Cropsey with his katana, both are led to another apartment room. Cropsey then executes a move where he then has both hands on the handles and is close enough to cut Gabriel's head off, but Gabriel then executes the splits to avoid the thrust and clamping of the succors. Gabriel then plunges his katana into the nether region of Cropsey and Cropsey he then is screaming in pain and then drops the shears, grasping his penetrated nether region spilling out black blood. Gabriel then takes the shears and then once Cropsey is then going to come at Gabriel in a mad rage, Gabriel then swings the shears open and the blade of them and it cuts his head off in half which leaves a stump gushing out blood and Cropsey goes down.

Gabriel then breathes some relief then sees another slasher that suddenly bursts out of the wall he put his back too. it's the Humongous monster with its dirty used looking overalls, huge feet about a size 16 plus, hand big enough to crush a regular sized human skull, dirty messy hair, and face that is deformed with dirt, oil and sutt all over, big square black sized teeth and eyes the size of tennis balls with complete black pupils, it is drooling and looking crazily at him with a terrible vicious grin.

It then charges at him but Gabriel he then goes to the side and executes a foot sweep and it collapses, but then it gets back up and then Gabriel once again dodges and does some mixed martial arts combo of punches and knee strikes but it does little good as the Humongous monster then looks at him and then picks him up and throws him.

Gabriel then backs up as the Humongous monster looks at him crazily and then walks over to an old sink pulls it out. Gabriel then backs away as he is nervous and then sees his Katana, he picks it up quickly as the Humongous monster then is swinging at him with the sink which is doing significant property damage, punching holes in walls and even tearing them in half. Gabriel then strikes, and the humungous monster is constantly blocking with the sink it has in its hand.

Meanwhile Michael is still fighting with "The Prowler" and after Michael is backed up toward another apartment room. Suddenly "The Prowler" then disarms Michael of both his rapiers and then has the pitchfork pointed at him. Michael back up as it is constantly aimed at him, Michael is waiting for an opportunity as "The Prowler" then thrusts it's pitchfork at Michael but Michael is able to catch the thrust and then backhand "The Prowler" then turn the pitchfork counter clockwise just to disarm "The Prowler" and then he kicks him and then swings the handle end of the Pitchfork which connects with his head and shakes him up.

Then "The Prowler" then takes out a bayonet knife, Michael take out a knife, both do several blocks and moves but Michael was able to overcome him by executing a series of punches and then thrusts with his knife, which takes "The Prowler" down. Michael then breathes a sigh of relief once more with sweat drenching the hell out of him. But then suddenly he hears something like some projectile coming toward him he then ducks. And then sees the projectile which looks like some sort of alien parasite that is latched onto the wall like a suction cup, Michael looks back and there is this one frying egg that is coming Michael senses it and rolls. And he sees some big bulb headed alien and it is throwing some eggs at him.

Michael says, "Jeez, is everyone taking a number to kill me."

Gabriel then continues to fight with the Humongous monster and then as it makes one more swing it has the sink stuck though a wall along with its arm. Gabriel sees his chance and strikes and the arm holding the sink is cut off and then the Humongous monster is then wallowing in pain, over its blood black stump. For a clean finish Gabriel then executes a decapitation where the humungous monster at first is still but then it's head soundlessly falls off and then its body goes down and the stump gushing out black blood all over the floor. Gabriel then hears something going on somewhere else on the floor and runs quickly toward the source.

Meanwhile, Michael is busy with the "Without Warning" monster as it is throwing parasites at him constantly and Michael dodges them but then Michael sees the pitchfork and he picks it up and as it throws the parasites Michael constantly blocks with it while closing the distance between both.

Then soon Michael gets close enough and the alien runs out of parasites. But it has super strength with its large tall size and big hands enough to crush a skull. It then grabs Michael and then throws him through a wall, it then is coming toward him and then Michael gets up and then goes into a stance and then charges and then executes a combo of mui tai kickboxing airborne strike combo on him constantly hitting the alien with different elbow strikes. This staggers the alien but not enough and it then grabs Michael once more and throws him, Michael once again is stunned and gets up but this time he then sees two other slashers that come out of the places their stationed.

One guy in a Frankenstein mask and another whom is in some weird train conductor suit with a creepy plastic face mask with a mustache and distorted face he is armed with a knife. Michael sees this and breathes a sigh, just about low on energy but forced to go on he then puts his hands up but then suddenly he sees Gabriel come to him.

Michael for once is a bit relieved; Gabriel and Michael along with the three slashers charge at each other exchanging punches, kicks and blocks both Gabriel and Michael both fighting together and separately. As the alien grabs Gabriel and is about to throw him, Gabriel quickly executes a self-defense technique by setting both hands a certain way and then hitting the clavicle of the Alien. Then Gabriel executes a few mui tai knee strikes in one place and just as he was about to throw one last punch at the alien, Gabriel just simply pushes the Alien down with one hand pushing his forehead slightly and it goes down. Michael executes a double jump kick which is the groin area of both the Frankenstein masked monster and the terror train slashed.

Michael then sees the terror train slasher is then executing a series of slashes and Michael then does an aikido technique, which is a series of hand movements just to keep him moving and hands flexible to give them an opportunity to disarm and strike. The Terror train slasher slashes at him but then Michael executes a block and punch which staggers the slasher. But the slasher wants to try again and then makes a series of slashes but then Michael blocks once more and strikes at the slashers neck, then fractures its arm while disarming his knife with a cross brace technique.

Then Michael executes a palm strike, which throws the Terror Train slasher off balance, and he goes down. But then the Frankenstein masked person then is armed with a cleaver and then swings at Michael, but Michael can dodge the overhead swing while executing a knee strike at the same time. He then takes the clever and then executes an overhead swing which is smooth and looks like it barely cuts but it cut the Frankenstein mask in half and then Michael sees some sort of humanoid bat freak which then goes bezerk and then grab Michael and throws him and he is thrown toward the pantry breaking it and goes on the floor. Gabriel tries to intervene but then it throws him, and he is thrown on a table. Michael comes to him and then helps pull him up, both look at the monster a little nervous as it's coming to them.

Gabriel says, "We must combine our skills."

Michael nods. Then both get up ready to face off the "Funhouse" slasher for the last time.

Both deliver different styles of strikes at the slasher at the same time, Michael it is using kempo and Gabriel Kung fu punches and strikes. Despite the slashers rage, craziness, and strength and the blows and throws it delivers, it is unable to really overcome them and soon both are able to land a series of strikes on the slasher and this makes the slasher somewhat staggered.

Then Michael and Gabriel they then grab and then push the slasher, then both execute a back kick, which knocks him toward a door, and break though it completely, it then is knocked out and goes down. The 'Without Warning" alien comes out and then tries to attack Gabriel but then Michael grabs it by wrapping his arm around its neck and then

Elbows his head multiple times and then gives a marauder cry as he is whirling the alien around and then crashes him into a wall and he goes right though and is knocked down.

Michael is then catching his breath and then so is Gabriel.

Michael says, "Damn were getting old."

Gabriel says, "Well that's two levels down, and two to go."


	15. Second Wave Section Two

Meanwhile in another section, R.M., and Victoria all three are running both completely covered red and then soon as they both get far enough, they stop and take a breath.

R.M. says, "My husband owes me for this."

Victoria says, "So does mine."

Both R.M. and Victoria see these double doors and then they both break though and they see some weird temple like structure that appears to worship some demonic creatures which seem to have some sculptures of three kinds of monsters, one a giant vampire bat, another some big humanoid creature with a squid head and bat like wings, and another that has a fish head with bulb eyes and sharp teeth. It's still under construction as it's right by an empty Olympic pool. R.M. and Victoria then see the rest of the Valadi vamp cult and some of their amphibian mercs like Mermen and Squid cultists. One of the leaders then comes out.

Squid Cult Leader says, "It's useless to run, accept you

Were born to be sacrifices to us

Gods."

R.M. says, "Dream on, shit head."

R.M. then take a knife and throws it at the leader which hits straight though his forehead and then he goes down into the empty pool and there is a big red splat that comes through his skull that cracks on the hard floor. This infuriates the Valadi vampires and Squid cultist.

Both R.M. and Victoria they engage.

Victoria she then punches through two for the squid cults chests and they go through them making her hands bloody with turquoise blood, each of the cult members they twitch from the blow and then she throws them into the Olympic pool, which is now makes a couple of turquoise colored splats. Victoria then activates within her some razor blade nails in which tiny blades retract beneath her nails, she sees the attacker and then she immediately executes a fast knife back hand strike which slits the neck of the squid cultist and then the cultists grasps as the turquoise blood that is leaking down the slit caused and then goes down. She sees one of the mermen that are trying to thrust at her with a triton but she catches the thrust by dodging to the right and holding the latter end of the triton and then upper roundhouse kicks him and he gets knocked out.

She then sees a group of blood sucking vampire come. She then throws the triton and it goes completely thought the vampire and then drops them down impaling themselves on the ground like a Shabab. Victoria she grabs a group of four vampires and then is putting them in a bear hug crushing their ribcages, the force of her crush makes the vampires scream out as suddenly from their bodies their organs spew out from the force along with their hearts and the vampires spew our blood out of their mouths as they cry out in pain and then as they stop screaming, Victoria picks up the group and walks to the pool and then just drops them like garbage, the group all fall into the surface of the pool just adding more blood in it.

But then suddenly they hear a sound and it's coming from the ground, both soon get up and see it opening it up with a creature but is unable to see it. Then sudden they see some giant creature come out of the made crevice and it is big. Both see some weird looking creature that seemed to be some sort of amphibian creature of some sort as it had a fish like head with fins on the sides, black bulbous eyes, hands with webbing, and a big mouth that is like a maw as it has tall shark like teeth that are the size of tree trunk and they surround the mouth like a drain. Some of the cultist see the creature and split but the creature sees a few of the cultists and then grabs one from the left side and two others from the right and bites and chomps their heads off by grinding them in its mouth as it turns clockwise like a garbage disposal and spews out a lot of black blood both R.M. and Victoria they back up to the door and try to open it but it won't open and soon the monster notices them and is right on the pools surface.

R.M. says, "I'm not getting paid enough for this shit."

R.M. and Victoria decide to fight the creature, and then both charge and are fighting off some Amphibian giant, R.M. with her broadsword and Victoria with her axe as both continually go up to it on the sides and are delivering several cuts and blows, before the monster notices the pain and swipes at them. But despite their efforts in producing several gashes, it produces little effect, and then the monster then swipes at them it hits R.M. and the other hand Victoria which makes her fly toward the wall of the pool and knock her out disarming her of her broadsword and makes Victoria land on another wall disarming her of her axe. The Amphibian giant sees Victoria and then walks toward her and grabs her, she struggles from his grasp, but she can't get her arms free as she is slowly seeing the whirling rows of teeth closing in. But R.M. then jumps on its back and stabs it with two of her retractable inner wrist blades which go straight into the brain of the Amphibian monsters it then is thriving and roaring in pain, it lets go of Victoria and then throws R.M. off.

R.M. gets up and shakes off her pain quick as Victoria runs to check on her.

R.M. says, "Alright no more playing nice."

Victoria says, "Wait I have an idea."

Victoria then whispers some instructions to R.M. and soon the creature loses its' patience and comes toward them. Both Victoria and R.M. then engage in a final charge. Both were using some of the same hit and run tactics as R.M. kept using the retractable wrist blades and Victoria took out her two hatchets and cut up some of the Amphibian creatures hide. The creature was getting annoyed at their activities but could do nothing but fight on. But then soon it only sees R.M. in its sight. It doesn't know where Victoria is and doesn't care as it was stomping toward R.M. R.M. back away as he sees it has block both the left and right side of the pool. Soon R.M. is backed toward a wall and the creature puts its head up about to chomp down on her for the killing blow.

But then suddenly a figure whom was on the big diving board, springs off it and jump right onto its head and lodges her axe right on the brain of the head to hang on. The creature then roars in pain and is trying to shake off Victoria, but it does no good as she grasps firmly on the handle no matter how much he shakes. Victoria, she lodges her axe even more into the skull, the blade is just digging more into the brain the more she pushes. R.M. runs toward her broadsword and then holds it in a way, she then runs a little and then throws the sword which then goes straight though to its chin. The Amphibian creature is wallowing in pain and then soon it is off balance, as the creatures goes down enough Victoria she jumps down and lands on the upper surface of the pool, and then the creature falls to the left and crashes right onto the edge of the pool. The impact of the edge produces a big gash on the head of the creatures as there is a geyser of black blood as well as a leak out of it from that gash with a little of it's brain exposed which is black colored.

Victoria goes to her axe lodged on the skull and then pulls it out. The axe is caked with black blood, she sees the creature then moves its head to the left which exposes a part of it's neck and then instantly Victoria runs having her axe overhead for a swing, she then jumps and then her axe swings straight down onto it's neck and her axe cuts it in half like butter. Like a chicken's who's head is lobbed off, it then stands up and runs while there is nothing but a bloody stump with more black blood that is gushing out and filling just about half the pool, it runs and then crashes on the edge of the pool in front and then just drops down and spirts out more black blood toward both Victoria and R.M. whom are both getting covered in it. And even the black blood is filling enough of the pool that it gets a little above their ankles till it gushes out no more and is just going in tiny spirts. Both R.M. and Victoria look at themselves with slight disgust at what just happened to them.

Victoria says, "If we live though this, I need to do some

Serious shopping."

R.M. says, "You and me both."

Both start walking to the side of the pool where there is a ladder for both to climb. In the hideaway of the building the screen monitor Herr Doctor witnessed the scene.

Herr Doctor says, "Damn."

King turns around to the Doctor.

King says, "What?"

"Look at the radar monitor and all the other sections."

Herr Doctor points out the areas where the blips have gone dead. And the monitors of many of their forces downed.

"In one section it's about thirty plus, section two…"

He then flips another switch. To show of the other section and the camera where R.M. and Victoria are and see both are now evacuating.

"The Dagon and Valardi cult have failed, but worst of

All the best killers in one roof have as well. "

"Those pea brained cultists I knew I couldn't

Rely on them. And those slashers we hired weren't

Cheap."

Herr Doctor looks at the monitor.

"Both groups are advancing to the next level."

King then looks at Karnov.

King says, "I think it's your turn."

Karnov says, "All right, about time I get in a good fight."

Icabod then steps up.

"Wait a minute, don't send a novice to

Do the job. Send me I'm the one that

Came the closest."

Karnov looks angrily at Icabod.

"You almost got them I did."

"You expect me to believe a smelly greasy jackass

like you can beat them and him his own empire, don't

make me laugh."

"You didn't do any better jag off."

"You dare call me that."

"I double dog dare you."

King has a look of irritation from the argument.

King says, "Knock it off, the fight isn't here it's there, we will

Proceed with my play; this game is still young they've

got only two levels to go, and we still have our big play

we haven't played yet."


	16. Taking Five

Gabriel and Michael, they are walking up a flight of stairs and then through a hallway but then Gabriel stops. Michael looks at him.

"What are you doing stopping, R.M. and

Victoria…."

"Can take care of themselves, I need to stop a moment

I'm not a vampire; I don't have the same amount

Of energy like you."

"Yeah, your right, let's take five."

Michael and Gabriel, they go to some room in the ghetto building and see there are a couple of old lobby chairs that were left there. Both then sit on them as they are breathing in and out some fatigue though Gabriel more so. Gabriel takes out some sort of energy bar and takes a bite, he then breaks apiece off and gives one to Michael. Michael takes it and eats it.

Gabriel says, "Thought you didn't have to eat that stuff."

Michael says, "Yeah, well I still like to bite on the mortal essentials

Occasionally, besides one of the advantages

Are that you don't have to worry about gain."

Gabriel and Michael, they once again walk.

Gabriel says, "So what do you do?"

Michael says, "I work for the news in Vancouver, Canada, but occasionally

I'm a mercenary; both R.M. and I don't really hunt demons much

But at least the pay is even better."

"Sounds rather ordinary."

"That's part of why I really like my new life,

Don't have to worry too much about the next

Beast after my blood and I'm had and killed one

Too many in my days. However, that's not the real

reason I left…"

Gabriel looks at his brother; Michael looks at him and wants to change the subject immediately.

"So, what about you?"

"You already know about that."

"I know just wanted to hear you say it."

"Look when your ready to tell me your reasons, tell me but don't wait too long."

Meanwhile Victoria and R.M. they're walking the hallway together. R.M. looks at her and then starts talking.

R.M. says, "Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

Victoria says, "We have plenty of time, sure."

R.M. says, "How is it your different from all the other

Victoria robots, you don't look nor

Even have their personalities, let alone

British accent."

Victoria says, "That's two questions."

R.M. says, "Sorry, you don't have to answer."

Victoria remains silent and then decides to answer.

"I don't know why or how but it would have

Of been the time, I saw and meet Gabriel the first

Time in a long time.

R.M. is a bit puzzled by this.

"I don't think I totally understand?"

Victoria/Kira in her past starts to remember certain things like the fact she uses to be a rookie Demon Hunter and was a long admirer of Gabriel, dreamed of working beside her, she was unfortunately gunned down in a battle before it happened, she also looked a little different before. She remembers bumping into him one time and she was shy. Gabriel sees a young woman in black fatigues and a cap, with hair that is braided but he sees it is autumn brown. He can easily see she is a rookie as she is a fresh face. Kira she is looking at Gabriel and can't help but be stunned as he looks the same as in the photos she's seen, with the short beard, the pirate like head band over his head which makes him look like a swashbuckler.

Gabriel says, "Sorry miss are you ok."

Kira says, "Yes, thank you."

Gabriel makes a smile as a friendly gesture and then notices she is shaking his hand a long time.

"Miss your shaking my hand. "

"I just want to shake the hand of a great hero."

"I'm not sure I'm really anyone but thanks miss?"

"Bucket, Kira Bucket."

"Nice name.

They he walks away with a smile on his face and as he walks down he meets up with Angel and both walk together. Kira looks just a little sad but not too sad as she's just met a legend of the Demon Hunters and then just simply walks away.

Six months latter there is one mission she was in, she is constantly running for her life and as she's running, she shoots down some demons in a dark part of the city, but then suddenly someone comes out which she didn't count on and then she is gunned down. She is on the ground and is breathing feeling life is slipping away from her, but in her sight, she sees whom it was that shot her, the person that comes out is Herr Doctor; he looks at her and physically checks on her and that face and brain still intact.

Herr Doctor says, "Perfect."

He then orders some officers of the order to take her. The light in her eyes goes out just as she is then bagged and then the Doctor constantly works on her. When she is finished, he then programs instructions to her.

Three years latter both of them first met, both Gabriel and Victoria have a confrontation and she has him where she wants him but then stops as she has a flash of who she is and who he is, she then back up. Gabriel sees his downed Katana and roll and takes it and then he points the katana at her. But she doesn't try to resist or even come at him, which is usually the case with the Victoria robots. Gabriel looks at her curiously and senses there is something familiar about her like someone he's seen before. But one of the two monsters the Wolf Worm is out of control, it tackles Victoria and she is trying to get it away from her, but she is unable to despite her super strength and even though Gabriel knows she is a machine he can't stand to see a helpless life destroyed, he then cuts it down. Victoria then looks and gets up and is suppressed Gabriel would do that for her, she also can't help but notice how close she is to him.

Victoria says, "Why did you save me?"

Gabriel says, "You're a living being I can't stand helpless people whose lives are

In danger."

He then extends his hand to help her and then she takes it. It then fades back to the present.

R.M. says, "So, that's how things got started for both

Of you."

Victoria says, "If I went back to Herr Doctor, he would of

Erased my memory or destroyed me and I

Didn't want to forget or be away from

Gabriel again. "

R.M. looks at Victoria and smiles.

"I have one last question and you don't have to answer

If you don't want to but did you ever think

Of having a family."

Victoria stops for a moment and then looks at her.

"All the time."

R.M. sees a slight sadness from that little response and then both continue walking.

Meanwhile both Gabriel and Michael continue walking and searching the next level their own. Michael has his scanner still on but detects no one not even the signals of both Victoria and R.M.

Michael then looks at Gabriel.

"Have you ever thought of having a family of your own?"

"Sometimes I think about it, other times though not sure it's our destiny."

"You should think of considering it anyway.

Mom and dad would want you to be happy in the end."

Both keep walking.

"I want you to do something for me Gabe, if R.M. and I don't

Survive this…."

"Michael don't you dare say anymore both of you will."

Both suddenly then get caught in a fork in the road.

"Well shit, we ran into a fork."

"We better split up."

"Wait shouldn't we stay together, pulling us apart is

What they want."

"We don't have a choice, look if one of us find one or both

Well bring a signal on the phone and then wait on the position and

The other will rally back to that signal."

"You always had to be the one with the plan."

"I'll take the left."

Gabriel starts walking.

"Gabriel, be careful."

Gabriel then nods, and he activates the radar function of his phone. Both R.M. and Victoria also come to the same conclusion and they search for a while but then Michael emerges in a very dark and open space but with his vampiric night eyes he can see Victoria emerge. Michael then pushes the signal button to get both Gabriel and R.M. to rally and then he runs toward Victoria.

Victoria then sees Michael and runs to him.

Just as R.M. and Gabriel were starting to catch up suddenly see they've been captured a cage has entrapped them. Michael and Victoria then see what's happened and both Michael and Victoria are suddenly grasping the bars of the cage and futilely pulling at them.


	17. Gladiators

Lights come on from above, Michael and Victoria cover their eyes from it. As they adjust their eyes, they see there in what looks like some sort of old basketball court/gymnasium. Suddenly they hear something on the loud speaker.

Karnov says, "Wanted to make things interesting for both of us Mike."

Michael hears the voice surround the room, so does Victoria.

Michael says, "Karnov."

Victoria, "You know him?"

Michael says, "Yeah, busted up an illegal fighting operation one time,

You're looking at a grand champion of that tournament."

Michael then looks around.

"I guess the order helped get that rematch again for you,

Let Victoria go this is between us."

Karnov says, "Oh, no I've been hired to kill all of you and that's exactly

What I'm about to do. But mainly I just wanted to

Make the game more interesting by the inclusion of two."

R.M. and Gabriel are struggling with their cages.

"Oh, don't worry you two will have your chance

After these two."

Suddenly someone comes out and it's some sort of guy in a Clown suit with a very strange white mask that has slanted black eye slits and a smile which is a grin barring rows of shark teeth.

The Clown is suddenly doing a lot of Capybara dancing and both Michael and Victoria are somewhat mesmerized by the moves as he is constantly flipping and moving. Then suddenly both are taken by surprise as the Clown executes a back flip kick which knocks both Victoria and Michael, Michael flies back, but Victoria is able to recover her senses faster and is able to maintain her balance better from her super strength. Then she goes into a fighting stance but then Victoria is getting kicked around by Clown when it does a combo of kicks on her. Victoria is staggered by the blows. Michael then pulls her back realizing despite able to maintain her balance her fighting style is no match.

Michael says, "Step back, I can handle this guy."

"Are you doing it because I'm a girl."

"No, because you're getting your ass kicked."

Clown comes toward them and then Michael steps up and is using the Kaparara style he learned, he wasn't quite at master level yet, but it had to do. Clown uses a circular swing kick. Michael dodges by jumping over it and then executes a counter move by doing a swinging left hook kick and it connects with Clowns chest. Clown is shaken and then goes into the dance again and so does Michael both constantly move, dodge, and deliver attacks. Both take their hits, and it seems a bit like Clown is winning as he's delivered more on Michael as Michael has just taken an attack combo from Clown. But Michael is beginning to turn the tide on things when he executes some aerial moves. Michael executes a flip in the air and delivers one aerial kick, which connects with Clown's head and shakes Clown, then Michael executes a combo of kicks like a double kick and three kick a left hook kick, right roundhouse, and left hook kick again and that combo then takes clown down. Michael gets back up and breathes hard.

Karnov says, "Time to make things more interesting."

Suddenly there are two muscular guys that emerge. One guy without a black tank top on but has a mow hawk, it's Abobo he then muscles up and becomes more intimidating and menacing then ever. The other Mad Bull has what looks like some sort of S and M gear with black paints and some sort of straps on his chest with a circular buckle in the middle, there are two black shoulder pads with some spikes on them and a big black mask with only his mouth showing and an eye slit to see though.

Mad Bull says, "You're going to get your ass handed to you."

Both look nervous and back up.

Victoria says, "Ummm, it's your turn."

Michael says, "What the heck do you mean it's my turn, I took out?"

The other guy back there.

Victoria says, "You're a man; it's what you do best."

Victoria pushes him toward them. Michael then expresses some fright and

Both Abobo and Mad Bull then step up.

Abobo says, "Go ahead and try to waste us."

Michael then punches both in the head, but they stood still not moving and grin.

Michael says, "Ah, shit."

Then Michael immediately executes a double jumps kick to hit the crouches of both which staggers both, despite how big they are they can still fell pain downward. Victoria steps in and then delivers both of them give them a sharp left hook punch which connects with both their head and both of them are staggered. Michael decides to focus on Abobo and Victoria Mad Bull.

Mad Bull sees Victoria and then decides to pull a trick on her by teleporting, he then teleports he is slowly dematerializing. Victoria is confused as to what happened and where he is and then suddenly, she feels a hand behind her and then another grabbing her by the neck, it's Mad Bull trying to strangle her from behind. Meanwhile, Michael and Abobo are going at it, despite Abobo's strength and hits of power he is slightly slow as he is delivering punches, Michael just roll dodges them and once Michael at the right position he then executes a combo of Kempo punches like ten strikes to the lower abdomen, six on his sides, two to the middle, and a twirl of punches hitting his chin. Abobo is shaken by the strikes, then Abobo shakes it off and has a small laugh.

Abobo says, "All right now I don't have to take it easy on

You anymore."

Michael says, "You call that easy."

Abobo then bulks up and Michael sees his muscles growing along with his face where muscles are just everywhere even in places he never knew, and this sudden growth has made him taller.

Michael says, "Well, I'll be fucked."

"You said it."

Abobo then executes a punch and it makes Michael fly toward a wall and hit it hard.

"Oh my god, that hurt."

Michael then goes down. R.M. and Gabriel struggle with the cage doors despite their efforts being futile.

Meanwhile, Victoria she then escapes from the strangle hold by executing a jujitsu escape, by wrapping one arm around two of his arms that had her by the throat and then she strikes at his floating rib, then executes a few knee stakes at his crouch. Mad Bull staggers and gets mad, he then goes into a fire charge as fire emerge shoots from him and charges at her, fortunately she was able to dodge as he hits the wall. Then Victoria then charges and then jumps on his back and does a grabbling take down as her legs are wrapped around him and she has her arms produce a certain lock on his neck. Mad Bull loses some breath from the lock he can't break and goes down hard then Victoria executes an ax kick at his face.

This hurts Mad Bull bad and he then suddenly gets up and then executes a charged straight punch but once again she dodges it and grabs the arm and then executes another grabbling move as she goes into a scissor motion where her right leg crosses the front of his neck and her left leg intersect behind both his knees. She once again takes him down and still has him in her grasp as she has him in a lock once more she pulls on his arm and press on his neck with her right leg, then after making him loose a little of his steam she then pulls back and sidekicks his face while on the ground once more which then makes his senses lost.

Victoria then stands up and executes her finishing move she then picks up Mad Bull on both his legs and then swings him around as if he weighed practically nothing and like a hammer throw, then he throws him, and he flies toward a wall and he breaks though it and he then goes down. Victoria then sees Michael is in trouble as Abobo then picks him up over his head and then throws him to the ground. Abobo looks at Michael.

"Ah, what a disappointment I was expecting more

Of a challenge from the great Michael. No, matter

This ends right now."

Abobo then picks up his foot to stomp on Michael like a bug. But then suddenly Victoria comes and charges, and then she executes a double drop flying propelled rocket kick where both her feet alone with bionic agilty then connect to Abobo's rib cage. Abobo then is thrown off balance and falls. Victoria picks Michael up.

Victoria says, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, thanks."

She then sees Abobo getting back up.

"You need some assistance?"

"No, thank you I can handle him."

Michael looks at Abobo.

"Those are some good hits you got on me big guy.

But mine are harder."

Abobo gets mad and executes a charger straight punch but Michael dodges as he hits the arena wall. Then Michael then gets close to him and then executes a kempo continuous strike motion, and he is punching and striking at rapid speed at all his vulnerable spots like the floating ribs, middle thorax, armpit, back of arm, clavicle, upper facial bones, especially the back of the knees the most, Michael then breaks Abobo's knee. Abobo back punches Michael who throws him off but Abobo is limping from the injury he received despite still wanting to fight. Michael then gets up.

Michael says, "Playtime's over."

For a finishing move, Michael executes a cyclone kick which hits Abobo many times and then Abobo staggers then Michael does one last elbow attack on him by elbowing him on the crouch. Abobo then goes down. Karnov then comes out and claps.

"Bravo, you haven't lost your edge yet Michael.

I won't go easy on you this time."

Since when?

Victoria is ready to assist but then Michael he then holds up a hand, which says stop. And he then gets into a stance. So, does Michael and then at the right moment both of them start to executes moves mainly kempo fighting style. Karnov gets two lucky kicks by hitting Michael in the chest twice. Michael then gets up and reels from the pain.

Karnov says, "C'mon get up don't hurt my feelings."

Michael gets up and then they engage once again with the same style but this time once Michael he then puts Karnov's arm in a lock and then at the right moment executes a rapid counter strike toward Karnov's ribs and once in the face with a back-hand punch. This shakes Karnov.

Karnov says, "Alight lets heat things up."

Karnov then does a small kata with his hands and then goes into a stance. He is then shooting out fireballs from his mouth and Michael then is doing a bunch of back flips and is missing most of his shots, then he's out of breath. Michael is about the charge him but then Karnov breathes a huge flame throwing trail and then it blinds Michael a little bit the intense heat really hit his eyes. Karnov stops his fire breath and then he charges, and he comes near Michael and then picks Michael up and then throws him which throws him to a wall and he breaks a random sign on the wall the crowd is still cheering. But then Victoria enters and then sees Michael is in trouble. Victoria comes to Michael side.

"Mike are you all right."

"Yeah, thanks a lot Kira Knightly."

Victoria can see Michael had enough good licks as he's a little punch drunk and seems barely stable.

"I'll step in for you Mike."

Sure, just remember to put me in your next movie."

Mike tags her and he goes down and then Victoria then steps up. Karnov then has an arrogant smirk on his face.

"I guess it's the princess that will save her prince."

"He's not my prince ass wipe."

Karnov takes offence to the comment and then starts his bull run toward Victoria, she is able to catch the charge and then is able to execute a jujitsu throw and Karnov eats wall, then Karnov gets up and then shoots out some fireballs at her, but she is able to block the balls due to the fact she's half human, half cyborg the bulls don't phase her and then she comes near toward Victoria and then both lock arms together wrestling and struggling but Victoria having mixed martial arts training she then executes a jujitsu throw by going down and pushing him with her leg which makes him fly and hit the ground. Karnov gets frustrated and then takes two of his spears out and throws them at Victoria but she catches both and thrusts both on the ground and then Karnov is frustrated he then goes for a jump kick and misses and then Victoria she pulls out the spear points it an him but then she signals him to take a spear.

Karnov says, "You believe in fair play, good."

Both get into a stance and then both then start fighting with the spears, both give and take strikes at each other. He then comes in with a combo of diagonal swings left and right, but then is able to catch her spear in a lock and twist it counterclockwise his direction and make her and then disarms her of her spear. Victoria is unarmed and Karnov does a continual thrust combo at her but she dodges each time left, right, even dodges with her head left and right as well as moves her head clockwise and counterclockwise to dodge the thrust toward her head.

Then suddenly when the right moment comes on the next thrust to the right, she then catches the spear with both her hands, gets into a position and then twists the spear counterclockwise first and then clockwise which makes his hands loose his grasp on the spear which disarms him of it and Victoria armed with it. Victoria then throws the spear at a wall and it hits it hard sticking there. Karnov gets mad and charges at her but then Victoria she executes a rocket propelled back-flip kick, which hits Karnov and then knocks him down, Karnov he tries to get back up but then he loses consciousness and goes down. Victoria then comes back to Michael, she then notices the two cage doors with both R.M. and Gabriel are open. Victoria talks to Michael.

"Mike are you all right."

R.M. comes to him.

"Mike, darling please."

Mike comes out of it.

"What what happened?"

Gabrel says, "My wife saved you ass."

Michael looks at her and then at Gabe.

"You made an excellent choice bro."

All four are walking but then Michael goes ahead and then consorts Gabriel.

"Mind if I ask one question to Victoria in private?"

Gabriel gives him a slight look of puzzlement.

"One can't hurt."

Michael then comes up to Victoria and both go a little ahead.

R.M. goes up to Gabriel.

"What in the heck does he want to talk to?

To her about."

"I have no idea?"

Michael and Victoria are talking privately.

"I was wondering how did both you and me

Brother ever get so close?"

Victoria the looks at him with a sense of trust in her eyes.

"I then was giving some information about the Order

to Gabriel, we talked with one another sometimes

but then one night was different."

Victoria then comes to the same place and Gabriel is waiting and as she comes there is something different about his face, he looks at her and it's kind of a warm look and then she ,

"Your brother in one battle we were

in, did the sweetest thing."

There is a flashback Victoria then pulls Gabriel away from then bullets, he is in some pain and Victoria she then takes off his jacket and the bullet proof vest, she then looks up and sees Icabod whom has pointed a smoking gun his direction. Ichabod looks at both viciously and coldly.

Ichabod says, "Years of my life away, now I'm going to take away yours and the rest of your family."

He then is about to execute a thrust, but someone gets in front of the blade and it's Victoria

but due to their regenerative ability she can't feel the blade. Ichabod is amazed at what has happened andVictoria kicks him hard and he flies back far and then

Victoria takes the sword out and comes to Gabriel.

"Are you all right Gabriel?"

Gibe says as he looks at her lovingly.

"Never better."

Both see Ichabod as he is getting up and Gabriel is handed his sword by Victoria and then he goes into a stance and so does Victoria with her metal wrist guards and gauntlets along with her metal shin guards and the she then at the right moment punches Ichabod which makes him reel.

"What the hell do you see in Gabe, what is it

that makes you love him, how can you even feel

that you're nothing but a robot."

"For a human you really know nothing

about humanity, it's just not in your programming."

Ichabod is frustrated and knows he can't win this round so he then takes out a smoke bomb and then throws it down and he disappears. Both Gabriel and Victoria look at one another for the longest time. Victoria was about to leave but then Gabriel grabs her hand and she stops, and both look at one another.

Gabriel says, "Thank you."

Victoria says, "No, thank you."

Fades back to the present.

Michael says, "Man that sounds romantic."

Gabriel says, "Did I hear the R word from you?"

Michael looks at Gabriel

"Don't ever put out what I've said to

The public eye."

"I won't."

Gabriel then does a text message behind his back on what Michael said.

Then Gabriel, Michael, R.M. and Victoria they all come up to the final level and see the hideaway door. They break in and looks around but see there is no one and then suddenly Gabriel walks right through a sensor and then a holographic image comes on.

Ichabod says, "Sorry, you just missed us but if you still

Want to pursue us, and then come through this

Portal."

They then look at the machine and a portal that has been constructed.

"C'mon Gabriel, I know you

Don't want to stop what we

Both started so long ago. In fact, bring you brother

Along it will be a fun experience."

The message then shuts down.

Gabriel says, "Look both Michael and I will go through the portal,

Both you and R.M. stay here."

Victoria says, "No, Gabe I come with you."

Mike says, "It could be a trap, who knows what they could

Have, or even where it's going to take us."

R.M. says, "Look we've sign on, both of us have."

R.M. and Victoria then show them the rings.

R.M. says, "If you don't bring us along there will

No more…."

She then whispers in Michael's ear and Michael gasps.

R.M. says, "For four months."

Michael looks at Gabriel.

Michael says, "Gabe, can't we make an exception."

Gabriel says, "C'mon Mike be a man and stay strong."

Then Victoria then whispers something in Gabriel's ear, and he gasps.

"On second thought, as an old saying goes, "Safety in numbers".

R.M. and Victoria then step with Michael and Gabriel and they all jump though the portal.


	18. Mall Brawl

They all journey though and then they all end up in what looks like a mall. And then they have their weapons drawn and they start to walk the mall.

Michael, Gabriel, R.M., and Victoria they all are in the Edmonton Mall and are looking around. Michael then sees a Video Game store and an ad for the new video game and he runs to it.

Gabriel says, "What, what is it!"

Michael says, "It's that new game I've been waiting for and I'm first in line."

"Oh, for god's sake."

"Hey, don't take the lords name in vain.

R.M. then pulls her husband away.

Michael says, "But…"

Michael refocuses on the mission along with the rest and then Victoria with her bionic senses she detects someone from the order but it's unclear.

"There's one of them."

R.M. says, "Could be a trap."

Gabriel says, "We don't have a choice."

They then go up to the ship and Michael is going to open the cabin door while Gabriel has his katana, R.M. her broadsword, and Victoria her axe but then they see they are surrounded by five girls that look like they're in costumes from the Sailor Moon anime show and Five Guys four are in uniform style clothing which are all the same dark blue uniform color but one looks like he's in a Tuxedo and a Mask with a cane. Michael looks at it and is stunned and has a slight grin on his face.

Michael says, "No, way you 've got to be shitting me, this

Is a dream come true?"

Everyone looks at him puzzled at what he says.

Then suddenly the entrances and exits of the mall are all on lock down.

R.M. says, "Your dream just turned into a nightmare."

All four then look up on the giant view screen above and suddenly King is on camera.

King says, "For the final challenge, I couldn't resist and as king of the dimensions why not."

Michael says, "Fine by me, it's my style anyway."

Michael then suddenly takes his empty combat vest off and he has the T-Shirt of Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senchi on. All three looks at him and shake their heads.

Ichabod says, "You won't' live to see the live action Sailor Moon movie ass wipe."

Michael says, "I'll live long enough to see the anime revival, jackass."

Ichabod puts up his hand to signal.

"Let the final round commence."

Suddenly the bad guys start approaching.

Gabriel says, "We need a plan."

Michael says, "You want a plan; here's the plan kick everyone's ass."

Suddenly they start converging and then Gabriel pairs off with Victoria and R.M. and Michael with each other. Michael gives both Gabriel and R.M. a hand sign both nods. Gabriel looks at Victoria.

Gabriel says, "Hold onto my hand, hold your breath and follow me."

Victoria says, "What are you going to do?

"This."

He then has four smoke bombs slip out of his hand and he throws them down some with both R.M. and Michael and smoke covers the entire section and most of the henchmen, women, and monsters are coughing and disoriented and then as the smoke clears up, they see their gone. Ichabod looks.

"What the hell, where did they go?

King says, "Spread out, they're not far.

Soon both Michael and R.M. along with Gabriel and Victoria each go to different stores and both override the automatic store security system with the skeleton key program on their cell phones and open all of them up. Everyone sees this and must hustle to find them.

R.M. says, "Wait what about Gabriel and Victoria."

Michael says, "We'll find them, but first we need to arm ourselves.

Plus, I'm out of bullets."

Michael opens the door and both for them go to the Martial Arts store, Gabriel and Victoria they go inside the sporting goods and then each of the duos they stick plastic explosives they have hidden on one of their pouches. They put them on the locks of the gates, put a little detonator with a fuse, they then light the explosive, run back, blow them, and them pull the gates open.

R.M. and Michael start to load up on ninjutsu weapons like hatchets, shuriken's, arrows, knives, sickles, nunchakus, and any other weapons in the arsenal. Michael gets the nunchakus and R.M. the two Anise sticks and in the other store Gabriel loads up two magnums and Victoria loads an M-16 and a collapsible submachine gun, as well as a shotgun.

Meanwhile the evil Sailor Senchi and Shintsou they are hunting down their prey. Sailor Moon signals them all to spread apart as each are going into different positions in the mall to hunt them down. Michael, R.M., Gabriel, and Victoria are getting into different positions on the second floor and they can spot a small group of Shintsou and Senchi. Two of them consist of Nephrite and Zoisite. Three consist of Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter. Michael then sees Gabriel in one section far end and it's the same with Gabriel. Both use hand signals to communicate and then they use hand signals to communicate to their partners. Both duos then get their weapons ready, Michael and R.M. with their bow and arrows and Gabriel with his 12 gauge and Victoria her M-16 and then Gabriel gives the signal and then R.M. and Michael fire their explosive arrows, it hits the soil of displayed plants and they detonate and then make the Shintsou and Senchi group fly.

Then Gabriel, Victoria open fire with their guns along with Michael and R.M. shooting out with their arrows. But the Senchi and Shintsou take cover and use their powers to deflect the shots, from Zoisite and Sailor Mercury constructing an ice wall which gives the evil Senchi and Shintsou a barricade for the bullets. And Sailor Moon she throws her tiara which turns into an energy disc and it breaks each of Michael and R.M. arrows.

R.M. and Michael they run as Venus shoots beams which destroy some parts of the second floor where they're at. And Jupiter shoots out her supreme thunder and Kunzite one of his series of energy balls and they destroy most of the second-floor position where Gabriel and Victoria are. But the situation gets worse as they then see Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Mars, Jadeite and Kunzite come up the second floor and they start to shoot their powers at them. Victoria, Gabriel, R.M., and Michael they throw smoke bombs to cover their tracks as they then see all four are gone again. Gabriel, Michael, R.M. and Victoria run together and are running in the first floor away from the Senhi and Shintsou for now.

Gabriel says, "Alright Michael you're with me, you two go the other way."

Victoria says, "No, we stick together.

"They'll take us out faster if we

Stay together. If we split up briefly, we'll be harder targets."

R.M. and Victoria then kiss their husbands hard and then they both run off to a location. Michael and Gabriel, they then run and hide at some pillars at the food court area as cover. Gabriel notices some glee in Michael's face.

"This is turning out to be the best day of my life,

second to marrying my wife."

"Will you knock it off; you do know we are in really deep shit."

"I know."

Michael still smiling. Gabriel shakes his head in bemusement.

Gabriel says, "You got a plan."

Michael looks at the situation.

Michael says, "Just one."

The Senchi and Shintsou they all split up as they are exploring both floors of the mall. Zoisite is at what looks like a restaurant that is Rainforest themed with all of the Rainforest setting and some of the amatronic animals. Suddenly they are on and the animals are moving and making noises. Zoisite he shoots out an ice crystal that blows away the head of a gorilla animatronic. He then breathes a sigh from his mistake, suddenly Zoisite feels something hit him on the neck and it's a small dart from a small pole that was a few feet behind him and hiding under what looks like some fake tall grasses. The person behind the tall grass comes out and Zoisite sees its Michael whom has a small smile. Zoisite sees him and he faints from the drug on the dart.

Some of the evil Shintsou, Nephrite, Jadeite, and Kunzite they spot Gabriel and are shooting out at him. Gabriel, he runs shooting his 12 gauge at them which does little good as they are able to shield themselves from the projectiles with whatever mystical powers they possess. Jadeite then produces a ball of energy that comes straight toward Gabriel, but Gabriel is too fast for it as he suddenly jump over into the kids area, behind one of the seats for cover and the ball blows right though and makes the seat explode. There is a lot of debree in the air making them unable to see clearly, and once the debree clears they see Gabriel is gone. Gabriel he is running and sees another kids zone with a lot of automatic quarter rides like a horse, car, helicopter, and other vehicles. He gets behind the helicopter and breathes heart, cursing himself for picking a poor place to council himself which but him in the predicament he is in. He then checks his 12 gauge and rethinks of a new stealth tactic but then suddenly there is some projectile coming from some place and then it cuts Gabriel's shoulder and makes Gabriel drop his 12 gauge. Michael sees the projectile was a rose and he sees who it was and its Tuxedo Mask. Michael then comes to meet up in the position Gabriel is in according to his tracker but then suddenly stops on his tracks when he sees who it is.

Michael says, "Tuxedo Mask."

Tuxedo Mask then throws a few roses at Michael but Michael dodges by cartwheeling and then when he stops, one rose comes his way toward his head, but he catches it with his right hand and then he throws it back at Tuxedo Mask but as the projectile travels Tuxedo Mask suddenly disappears.

Michael immediately sees Gabriel whom is holding his shoulder. Gabriel doesn't move.

"It's not bad."

"Let's make sure it doesn't become that."

Michael then he opens up a pocket in his combat vest and then takes out a mini med kit, Michael then helps take Gabriel to some cover and then treats his scratch by first cleaning the wound with a little bottle of distilled water, then blotting it a bit with cotton cloth, then with a q-tip dabbed in a mini bottle of iodine. Gabriel winces at the stinging effect and then Michael he puts a mini cool thermo bandage over the scratch.

Gabriel says, "Didn't know you were into medicine."

Michael says, "In the Beast Buster field I get wounded

All the time, so I had to take it up."

Gabriel looks at his arm dressing.

"Thanks."

Michael smiles then he sees the Shintsou regroup, Kunzite, Nephrite, Jadeite and Tuxedo Mask all walking toward the two of them with arrogant smiles on their faces.

Michael says, "Ah man.

Meanwhile in another area of the mall. Victoria and R.M. they are running and firing at one of the Senchi Sailor Mars on their tail, both run to the public square of the mall, but then suddenly they stop and then see four of the other Senchi, Moon, Mercury, Jupiter, and Venus they line up and walk toward them. With evil smiles on their faces along with Mars with the same look.

On the second floor Michael and Gabriel get blown away by the Shintsou that are still approaching them without breaking a sweat. Both Michael and Gabriel are on the floor at the second-floor pavilion. They see they are still approaching, Michael then presses a ring tone signal on his cell phone which goes straight to R.M. R.M. she hears the signal which the theme song for Sailor Moon is. R.M. nods and then, she steps away from one of the art sculptures Victoria and she were using for cover. Victoria looks at R.M. wondering what she's doing.

Victoria says, "What are you doing R.M. are you crazy?"

R.M. looks at her.

R.M. says, "Trust me, this is something both my husband and I learned in Vancouver.

R.M. then interlaces her fingers in the ninja sign Kai and she starts chanting Japanese along with Michael whom interlaces his fingers and does the sign Rin and he chant Japanese. Then suddenly something starts to happen from both areas.

R.M. she is able to summon some sort of wind which Victoria feels.

R.M. looks at Victoria and says, "You better hold onto something.

Victoria, she grasps at the giant giraffe metal sculpture she his hiding behind hard. And there is even some sort of activity going on at the second-floor pavilion as suddenly there is some sort of energy that is surrounding Michael. Gabriel looks at his brother curiously wondering what is going on. Michael suddenly has glowing lighted blue eyes and he looks at Gabriel with them. Michael says, "You should get behind me. Gabriel complies as he's not sure of what's happening. The evil senchi see what R.M. is doing and they all shoot out their powers but R.M. she then puts out both of her hands and the powers are then just intercepted by two miniature cyclones of R.M.'s making. The powers within them whirl around. Meanwhile the Shintsou the shootout at Michael with their powers but the powers just bounce off and evaporate from the energy field Michael has surrounded himself with. Then suddenly Michael looks toward them and then with his fingers still making the Rin sign then points his fingers their direction and then suddenly the blue energy comes their direction and it turns into a blue dragon that then flies toward them and then hits them. The Shintsou are getting shocked by the energy power and are unable to move as the energy dragon continually goes a circuit around them constantly shocking them till its energy is spent and it evaporates and each of the Shintsou they all go down on the floor. Meanwhile on the first floor R.M. as she balances the powers then points both her hands their direction and then suddenly the miniature cyclones then goes straight toward the Senchi and they get caught in the cyclones which zap them with their own powers continually as they go round and round and then suddenly the cyclones their caught in dissipate and then all go down on the floor.

Both Gabriel and Victoria are amazed at what both R.M. and Michael have accomplished.

Gabriel comes toward Michael.

Gabriel says, "What was that."

Michael then has a small smile.

"Ninja Magic."

Gabriel then has a small look of distain.

"Two question where did you learn it and your choice this time

To use it."

"For question on, both R.M. and I have been training with a ninja master in Vancouver that has taught us the mystic arts. But also using those spells isn't that easy, we can only weld it once a day."

Both Gabriel and Michael then see the Shintsou are getting up and are looking at them with contempt and determination to kill them.

Gabriel says, "Enough of this magic shit,

I prefer the old-fashioned way anyway."

Gabriel then takes his Katana out, and Michael his two rapiers and both go into a stance. Same with the Shintsou, Tuxedo Mask with the cane, Kunzite with a Chinese sword, Jadeite two of his knives, and Nephrite his spear, and Zoisite now recovered comes to join them and takes out a curved sword. On the first floor R.M. takes out her broadsword and Victoria her two big saber blades and both get into a stance. Sailor Moon takes out her light sword, Mercury also takes out a Chinese sword, Mars two big daggers, Venus a chain, and Jupiter a double-edged spear and they go into a stance.

Both the evil Sailor Senchi and Shintsou converge on each other and then both clashes. Michael, he dodges some of the swings from Zoisite's curved sword and he then does a cross block with the swords and then pushes Zoisite to the right and then hits him in the back of the head with the hilt of his sword. And then he is fighting with Jadeite than is swinging at him with he knives.

Michael he is blocking Jadeites knife strikes, Jadeite is a bit fast and so cuts Michael a little. There is another strike but Michael catches the strike and he disarms the guy and throws him down by twisting his arm, but Jadeite then does a ground kick that makes Michael reel. Kunzite is then swinging his sword at Gabriel, Gabriel uses his katana once more and he is blocking Kunzite's strikes.

Kunzite says, "You don't fight in the proper styles."

Gabriel says, "That's why I'm still alive."

Gabriel then executes a strike, which makes Kunzite's blade misdirected, and then he butts Kunzite with the handle of his Katana. Meanwhile Michael he then fights with Nephrite blocking his strikes with the spear, Nephrite goes for Michael's head with the thrust, but Michael is able to dodge the thrusts. And when Nephrite makes one more thrust, Michael blocks and catches the thrust and then backhands Nephrite. Sailor Mars then shoots out her fire soul at R.M., R.M. jumps and sees her coat is slightly on fire and quickly takes it off then she then has her crossbow out and fires one arrow which then explodes as Sailor Mars uses her fire soul again. She then converges on Mars and then uses a kung fu push strike and it throws Mars back. But then she looks and sees Sailor Jupiter strike R.M. with some of her supreme thunder, which knocks her down.

Victoria tries to take her out but them Jupiter utilizes the same attack. Some of it hits Victoria but doesn't affect her due to her being half machine. Both charge at each other

and make contact. Both are wrestling each other with their strength and MMA skills and both wrestle but then as they are fighting there is a flashback with another conversation both of them had before they came here.

It was both of them looking out into the beach and it's sunset by the boardwalk. Kira Bucket/Victoria then talks to R.M.

Victoria says, "R.M. what is it like having a family.

R.M. looks at her.

"This may sound weird, but it was like being alive again."

"I don't understand."

"I've lived throughout many years and have seen so much

but no matter how many sights I've seen, I've never truly had a family."

R.M. looks at Victoria.

"It's great to be able to hold and watch something

from you grow, to be part of their lives."

Victoria then looks down.

"Someday"

Victoria she then is grasping hands with Evil Sailor Jupiter.

Sailor Jupiter says, "Your strong bitch."

She then executes some sort of ju jitsu move and Victoria is down and then is going to try and finish her off with an axe lighting kick but Victoria she rolls away, and Victoria gets up.

Victoria says, "All right now it's my turn cunt."

Sailor Jupiter then executes another kick, but Victoria catches it and clamps it in a lock, which takes Jupiter down, and then Victoria does a downward kick to Jupiter's nether region area and Jupiter reels in pain. Both Gabriel and Michael are fighting for their lives they are blocking of the interlocks of five to the shintsou and then both Gabriel and Michael are able to push them off. Gabriel then gets his last smoke bomb and throws it down which gives both of them some time to hide once more when Gabriel he then uses his last plastic explosive and then it opens up another gate and they both go in and hide inside. It is a toy store with all kinds of toys and games, both Gabriel and Michael they hide behind a shelf full of board games, both of them are breathing hard and sweating wondering how the heck their going to beat them all.

Michael looks at Gabriel.

Michael says, "Gabel, I'm ready to answer that question now."

Gabriel says, "Ah Mike, forget about it."

"No, I owe you."

Gabriel then finishes a twinkle and then listens.

"Both R.M. and I we didn't leave because of selfish reasons."

He then takes a photo out.

"We left because of these two."

Gabriel looks and sees a photo of a boy in a Ghost buster outfit a girl in a Batgirl costume with the cowl off, and R.M. whom is in the costume of Artimis.

Gabriel says, "Are they?"

Michael says, "Yes, you're an uncle."

"Why didn't you both say anything to me?"

"Once R.M. found out she was pregnant, we had

to decide what kind of life our children were going

to have, we decided on a peaceful existence, we

wanted the twins to grow up

happy and safe. So, we did what we had to do to give them a home,

a life for them and a life for us.

Gabriel looks at the photo and then at Michael.

Michael says, "I know I should have told you earlier, but from the missions you were

Involved in we couldn't risk it, their lives would have been in danger and maybe they would have put you in danger as well, use them to get to you and all of us."

Gabriel keeps looking at the picture and then looks at Michael and has a look of understanding.

Gabriel says, "Just tell me one thing do you like your new life?"

Michael he then looks out and then looks back at Gabriel.

Michael says, "It was strange at first for both of us, but I actually really like it, even though it's a different sky, I was actually home.

Gabriel realizes he serious about this and he then looks back at the photo.

Gabel says, "Some days, I wish this would be me."

Michael looks at Gabriel.

"Maybe it can, no one says you shouldn't."

"You know that for leaders of the torch it's impossible."

"I didn't think this was going to happen, until it did."

Gabriel smiles and then take out his katana again.

"Ready?"

Michael then takes out his two rapiers.

"Yeah."


	19. Remember Morning Moon part 1

As the Shintsou approach slowly near the toy store there is a toy car that is driving toward them, the Shintsou are puzzled by this occurrence and then the car stops, this car is one of the set of toys called "Wheel Barbarians" R.C. it is a black car which is designed like a muscle car, which has a giant dragon skull on the front of the front fender alone along with some human skulls on the side and on the back, there is a catapult weapon. Within the catapult there is something on the scoop and it's a marble sized ball and then suddenly it is flung in their directions, the shintsou back away and then when the ball hits the ground it then detonates producing a flash. Both Gabriel and Michael they come out and shoot guns at them but their harmless as the guns they use are nerf guns as they only shoot out foam balls and suction cup ended darts at them. The Shintsou then look at them with distain at their mockery. The leader Tuxedo Mask he steps up.

Tuxedo Mask says, "Is that the best you can do?"

Michael says, "No, just wanted to have some fun with you, and now we're all going to have some more fun."

Michael and Gabriel, they run and then the Shintsou they chase after them. Michael and Gabriel, they are running and then Michael he then skips a puck toward on of the other gates and it creates a medium sized explosion which creates a hole on the gate. Michael saves that place for latter as both Michael and Gabriel want to lead them to a big arena of their own which is the food court area.

He then comes onto the food court stage and on it one of the shintsou Nephrite he steps up.

Nephrite suddenly floats back and then does another of his powers where his goes into what looks like a form of prayer and he black crystal is thrown straight into the air. Michael recognizes this move and then suddenly does some back flips and the energy balls coming from above him are just coming down on him like comets, each miss Michael. This frustrates Nephrite and then suddenly he takes up his spear, power charges it and then throws it toward Michael. Michael can catch it and then he throws it in a sideways motion and it goes in a sideways motion and hits Nephrite knocking him out and making him fly and land breaking one of the tables in the food court. Michael smiles and is about to help Gabriel but then he gets grazed in the shoulder which hurts him a little and then he sees its Jadeite, whom then points his hand at him, Michael then runs dodging the blast and Michael continues running till he gets to the hole he's made on the gate of one store and Jadeite and Nephrite whom has now recovered is after him.

Meanwhile Gabriel he is dodging some of Zoisite's swipes with the curved sword, Gabriel with his katana he executes a fierce combo and manages to put his sword and Zoisite's into an interlock and then he twirls the sword, but then as he twirls he manages to come in close and then grasp at his left wrist, twist it a little while pulling it to the left of him a little, then when pulled apart enough Gabriel he then jabs down the hilt of his katana on Zoisite's forearm hard and Zoisite he drops the sword. Gabriel then turns the hilt and then sends it into a thrust straight into the upper lip of Zoisite and he then goes down from the blow. But then suddenly someone else comes in and its Nephrite whom is coming at him with energy blade arrangs and he is swinging at Gabriel. But Gabriel can back away and block the strikes. Gabriel manages to get some distance and be at the stage of the food court which is a medium sized island which is surrounded by a canal that is constantly flowing. He then sees there are three of them Nephrite, Zoisite and Tuxedo Mask that have him covered on all three sides and Gabriel he then does some twirl trick with his katana and then goes into a stance breathing in as he does it ready for anything.

Meanwhile both Victoria and Sailor Jupiter are wrestling as they are at the sculpture exhibition at the mall and as both push each other they all crash straight onto their backs at this expiation of giant Chess pieces on a big painted chessboard on the ground. Victoria crashes into one of the pawns and it goes down and then she pushes Sailor Jupiter and she hits a rook and it's goes timber. Both then break off their attack on each other and then suddenly Sailor Jupiter she then summons her supreme thunder bolt and it destroys part of the bishop that Victoria hides behind and Victoria then comes out and shoots with her shotgun and Sailor Jupiter dodges as the bullets just hit the giant queen blowing its head away. Victoria tries pulling the trigger again but then she's out of bullets and then she sees Sailor Jupiter approaching her, Victoria then throws the 12 gauge on the ground. Both are close enough they then engage both executes blocks and kicks. But then suddenly there is some firing of ice on the floor which makes Victoria slip and she sees its Mercury, Mercury is about to fire some ice at Victoria, but Victoria roll away on time only for the power to hit her leather coat. Victoria then gets up takes it off and throws it down and it breaks like glass. Victoria is in a black t-shirt, she looks at Mercury.

Victoria says, "That was my favorite coat bitch."

Victoria takes out her battle-ax and throws it at Mercury but Mercury dodges, but it wasn't her the ax was aiming for as it was really going for the King and it cuts its head off and then the head of the King then falls on Mercury's head and she is knock out by it. Then Victoria looks back and Sailor Jupiter and then balance and then both Victoria and Jupiter engage with weapons, Jupiter with the double-bladed spear and Victoria with her two sabers. Both then start to commence battle.

Meanwhile her friend R.M. is just having a heck of a time with the three threats she must deal with. As Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars are just blasting away at her and she is running in some sort of mini golf course with a garden setting and their blast are just destroying some of this lovely setting from trees to a few flowers. R.M. knows she must somehow change her strategy, so she then takes out another smoke grenade and then throws it behind her and the ball drops to the floor detonating and covering most to all of the indoor miniature golf course.

They are once again disoriented as they have now lost R.M. from their sight. They then all spread out to try and find her on the course. Both Venus and Sailor Moon they look around for R.M. together on Hole 13. Then R.M. comes out and as Venus was about to do an attack R.M. throws a thin flat bladed dart with laced tranquiller and it hits Venus the shoulder and she then goes down knocked out. Sailor Moon sees and then points her wand at her but R.M. is too fast as she then throws another dart which hits Sailor Moon going though her hand making her drop the want as Sailor Moon cries in pain but then goes down as it was also laced with the same knockout chemical. R.M. then sighs and is about to run again but then sees Sailor Mars has found her with fury on her face. Sailor Mars then takes out her sais and does a small kata and then a stance, R.M. then takes out her sais also and does her kata and then both go at a stance, then charge at each other for the attack.

Back at the secret hideaway, all the Inferno Order are watching the monitors, and all have unhappy looks knowing everything isn't going as planned.

Ichabod says, "Your crack team doctor is losing, you've created losers."

Herr Doctor says, "Shut your hole, do you know how many months and time

I spent off that project, what have you done during that time.

Ichabod then grabs him but then Herr Doctor takes out a tazer and shocks him with it, which stuns Ichabod for a moment.

"You're not my boss anymore."

Ichabod is stunned at what he said and is about to take one of his swords out. But then King stops him.

King says, "All right that's it, you know my rule of

starting one more outburst."

Ichabod says, "You can't do this to me!"

King gives him a small shock with his mind power that produces electricity, which stuns Ichabod.

"I'm going to give you a choice, it's my way

or the highway."

Ichabod calms down, and then he goes out the door.

"I'll take care of them myself.

King shakes his head and sighs.

"Sometimes I wish I didn't pull him out of hell."

King then looks at the screen again.

Meanwhile Michael is in some sort of sports store and both Nephrite and Jadeite are hunting him down. As both slowly separate suddenly there is a light that goes on and it's at Nephrite section and there is a tennis ball machine shooter that is shooting at him that was taken from the indoor tennis court in the store. Nephrite is bothered by this and then with his powers he summons a power ball the twists and hits the machine making it explode. And then suddenly there is a display case that suddenly cracks in fact has three cracks. Nephrite runs toward the source of the noise but sees that the cracks on the display were caused by three miniature circular objects on the floor which are golf ball. There is one golf ball that comes his direction, but he was able to hear it and catch it with his hand, he then looks to see the direction it is coming from and he sees there is a nine iron on the floor with a ball or two. Nephrite gets irritated and he throws the ball away and then takes his spear back out, he walks a direction.

Nephrite says, "Enough of these tricks, come on out and fight."

There is a voice in the darkness.

Michael says, "Here catch."

There is another object that comes Nephrite's way, the object in the air is brown and circular but with a pointed edge. Nephrite out of reflex drops the spear and catches the ball, Nephrite looks at the object in his hand curiously as this ball has two pointed edges on two sides and some sort of lacing in the middle. But then it feels funny in his hand as he sees there is some sort of white power on it and then suddenly Nephrite, he feels lightheaded and drowsy and then he goes down on the floor. Meanwhile, Jadeite is looking for him and he is at the bike section and passing by all of the rows with bikes of all different sizes and then suddenly he comes to one section and then there is something that is rolling fast toward him with a club that is pointed straight at Jadeite and it connects with his chest hard and he goes down. Jadeite he is staggered by the hit but can see what hit him as it's Michael whom is on one of the extreme racing bikes and is zipping straight out of the store.

Meanwhile Gabriel he is blocking all the mystical blasts with his katana in all three directions from all three of the opponents he's dealing with. One of the glowing magenta colored energy arrangs that Kunzite summons and throws at Gabriel, Gabriel is able to deflect but the force of the throw was so strong that it puts Gabriel on his knees.

Kunzite says, "We have him on his knees."

Zoisite says, "Then let's finish him off."

Tuxedo Mask says, "With pleasure."

Gabriel sighs and says, "Man, fuck this."

He suddenly draws him magnum, aims and discharges a bullet that goes straight toward Zoisite's upper thigh and he goes down and roll down onto the fountain canal. Tuxedo Mask tries to throw another rose from behind Gabriel, but Gabriel executes a horizontal roll on the ground to avoid the Rose which passes by him and he once again takes aim and fires on Tuxedo Masks upper thigh which make him loose his balance and go into the cannel. Gabriel then points his gun at the direction Kunzite is stationed at, but Kunzite is gone and Gabriel he gets up with his katana in his left hand and gun on his right. Gabriel sheaths the sword and then runs and jumps over the small canal and then goes the direction that Kunzite has taken off too.

Meanwhile Michael is riding his extreme racing bike as Jadeite is chasing him with his levitation, throughout most of the mall area they come to a section that has some pillars that are supporting parts of the second floor, Michael rides behind. Michael then takes out his magnum with is right hand and then Jadeite he is then using some of his energy blast power and is blowing away the pillars Michael is taking cover as he is riding and then Michael, he is firing back which Jadeite is dodging the shots but both continuous keeps speeding forward shooting at one another.

Meanwhile Gabriel is able to track Kunzite at another place as he sees a cage is blown away, the cage is a laser tag arena called "Laser Zone" which is a laser tag arena center, Gabriel runs in and he knows Kunzite is in the arena as he sees the lock to the laser tag arena is blown away and he runs inside. Gabriel, he comes in and approaches careful as everything is dark but then suddenly there is some glowing low colored blue and red light which lights up the laser tag arena where there is some glow in the dark paint in some places of the maze to see where you're at. Along with some mirrors, openings, grates and other opportunities to take out an opponent with lasers. Suddenly there is some music that is playing which is the theme to the "Mortal Kombat" movie and he is looking around constantly keeping himself frosty. And then suddenly he sees some energy arangs come toward him in one pathway after another but Gabriel he fires at each of them and the bullets make the magic bolts dissipate. Suddenly there are plenty more that come out of other pathways but Gabriel he shoots all three of them down. However, there was a forth he didn't count on which hit his left arm and as the arrang hits him he feels his arm suddenly lose strength and go weak making him drop the gun. He then looks at a mirror on a wall to the right of him and sees Kunzite coming right after him with his sword. Gabriel roll from the overhead strike and then gets back up, he immediately takes out his katana and he is blocking each of Kunzite's strike with just his one function arm with the katana. Gabriel has a little trouble as he is being backed up and then he is suddenly backed up to a mirror. Kunzite then charges with a thrust but Gabriel dodges to his right and the sword just hits the mirror cracking it.

Gabriel says, "Seven years bad luck bitch."

Gabriel, he kicks Kunzite with his left leg which hits Kunzite in the midsection. Kunzite he looks at Gabriel with fury.

Kunzite says, "Bad luck for you."

Gabriel says, "Never killed me yet."

Suddenly he powers his sword and then swings it, Gabriel sees the attack coming and then dives out of the way. Kunzite's blast obliterates the mirror behind him. Meanwhile Michael is still dealing with Jadeite and with little luck as he hasn't gotten on hit on him and the clip on his magnum is spent, he then throws the gun away.

Jadeite isn't doing any better either, despite how many energy bolts he tries to zap Michael with not one hit. As Michael is riding struggling to continually keep pace and a number or two up in speed ahead of Jadeite suddenly, he sees an opportunity. He then rides to a staircase that goes downward which goes to the sublevel of the mall. Michael sees three flat spaces with a store on the side of them. Michael then does a 180 turn to ride back from the stair case to give himself a running start and then Michael takes a breath and says, "Man I how I got this down." Michael hears a blast from behind him and immediately rides his bike really fast and then for the first flat space at the bottom he does a 180 turn jump and then lands before the first blast gets to him. There is another blast coming for him and Michael continues to move and then for the second flat he then executes another jump a side hanger while he's in mid air moves his bike to the left-hand side but has his right leg stick out a little. Michael then clears the jump and the second blast misses him and then a third blast occurs and then Michael has one last jump, so he pedals as fast as he can and then executes the third jump. Michael hangs from the handle bars as he is off the bike and his bike's body does a 180 twist on its own while really high in the air. As the bike body gets into position again, Mike gets back on the seat before the bike lands and the he clears the third and final jump before the explosion of the floor behind him takes place. Michael then has a slight smile on his face knowing what he just pulled but the relish in small victory is short lived as there is a blast that causes an explosion ahead of his pathway. Michael then executes a side skid to slow down but he is going a little too fast and as he executes the skid, he loses his balances, goes to the ground and skids a little on it but stopping on time. However, his stop has cost him distance as Jadeite has finally caught up with him.

Meanwhile both Gabriel and Kunzite are dueling with swords in the maze, exchanging back and forth as both block and strike and sometimes Kunzite he uses his powers, but Gabriel keeps blocking them and dodging. All of Kunzite's efforts lead to destruction of most of the maze and mirrors. Gabriel even though he is putting up a good defense and an offence with one arm he is still not any closer to beating him and isn't sure he can keep up his offence and defense. Soon Kunzite he then uses his empty left hand to fire a bolt at Gabriel, Gabriel tries to block it but this time the bolt comes in real hard and it disarms Gabriel of his sword. Gabriel has his free moving right arm horizontal open handed. Kunzite then puts up his sword, in a thrusting position for a finishing blow.

Kunzite says, "You're a more than worthy opponent but like every other that I've fought, it always ends the same.

Kunzite he then thrusts toward Gabriel heart. But Gabriel he instantly does a clap motion with both his hands and catches the thrust with his palms flat. Kunzite is surprised that sensation has came back the Gabriel arm so suddenly, however Gabriel is struggling to keep the blade from coming into him. Kunzite he gives his thrust extra effort but it's to no avail as Gabriel continual refuses the blade to get one inch of his body. Gabriel, he maintains his hold and then when Kunzite's push gives a bit, Gabriel can push the blade inches away and then Gabriel instant misdirects the blade to the left of him quickly and then dive rolls for his katana on the floor. Gabriel goes to a stance but then he hears an alert signal on his phone and he instantly runs. Kunzite is misdirected and then goes after Gabriel whom leaves the laser tag arena.

Jadeite he is approaching Michael but Michael he back away but unable to get up as he is coming to close, not enough time for him to get up and defend himself.

Jadeite says, "You fight well, you may be from Earth, but you're have more guts then any other humans on this planet, it would be a shame to waste someone like you, you could of fought with us.

Jadeite then powers up his hands with his power about to deliver a finish move. Michael is in a really iffy predicament, there is a chance he might be able to roll away from the blast, but due Jadeite's power and the radius it produces Michael is not sure he can really clear it safely.

Jadeite says, "Any last words."

Michael then has a small smile.

Michael says, "Yeah, the forth season of "Sailor Moon" sucked, the unreleased abomination American version sucks more, and may god strike down the person that lets Michael Bay direct a live action American "Sailor Moon" film.

Jadeite says, "Good words."

But before Jadeite is about to discharge his power, he feels a hard sting just suddenly hit his back, he then hears something has dropped to the floor and it's an Arnise stick. He then looks behind and before he can even dodge or put up a shield suddenly another Arnise stick wizzes in the air, comes his direction and hits him in the face and he goes down on the ground.

Gabriel is running toward his brother whom is now standing up.

Gabriel asks, "Are you alright?"

Michael says, "Yeah thanks to you."

Jadeite says, "A brotherly reunion, a reunion about to come to an end."

Both Michael and Gabriel they both look and see both Jadeite and Kunzite they are up once more, but they are also in about the same state as both Michael and Gabriel are in. Parts of their uniforms are cut or torn, also there is some bruises on their faces, dirt, sweat and even has drawn blood in a place or two, Kunzite from his head and Jadeite a trickle from his mouth. Michael and Gabriel also have a little blood, but it comes from the cuts from their arms. Michael from his head and side of mouth along with Gabriel.

Michael says, "I agree, let this contest come to an end.

Michael and Jadeite along with Gabriel and Kunzite are both ready for one final showdown

With one another. Michael has the cane with the blade and then both Jadeite and Michael charge each other along with Gabriel and Kunzite. Gabriel and Kunzite both jump in the air to strike at one another but connect their swords no wound or killing blow. Then both jump and strike at one another again with no luck. And then both do a series of strikes on each other and interlock. Michael constantly blocks against Jadeite's knives but then Jadeite disarms him of the cane and sword and then elbows him in the face which staggers Michael for a moment but then Jadeite tries to do some strikes with the knives once more but Michel blocks the strike and then executes an aikido throw which throws Jadeite to the ground but he gets back up but that gives Michael time to take out his wrist nunchaku and he does a few tricks with it. Then both have one final bout as Jadeite is doing constant slashes and thrust even with his super powered speed, Michael is able to block and strike at the same time with the swing and handling of his weapon. Michael soon catches one strike of Jadeites with his left hand and Michael quickly strikes the both clavicles with constant diagonal swings with his nunchaku which makes Jadeite loose both knives and then for finishing moves Michael swings at Jadeite's face with his wrist chuck and Jadeite is staggered and then Michael then executes a jump spinning hook kick and then Jadeite goes down into the fountain water. Michael immediately comes to the fountain and prop him to a surface for him to breathe. Then he runs over to his brother.

Gabriel is starting to lose the fight once Kunzite then disarms him of his katana.

Michael then runs and then throws Gabriel a pair of nunchakus.

Michael says, "Gabe catch."

Gabriel catches them and then Gabriel does a few tricks with them and then both Gabe and Kunzite have a final duel as Kushite is striking Gabel is blocking the strikes by swinging them in propeller motion or any other blocking motion trick. Soon Gabe can deliver a series of strikes which contact Kunzite and then Gabe gets close enough to disarm Kunzite of his sword by tying his chucks in a certain way which creates pain on both wrists for Kunzite and then executes a Ju Jitsu throw with the help of the chucks. Kunzite is on the floor but gets back up though staggers a bit.

Kunzite says, "No one beats me, not even mere mortals like you."

Kunzite then is about to use his superpower by creating energy arranges.

He throws them, but Gabriel does a cartwheel and dodges them, Gabriel then clicks a button on the handle and a blade comes out to make a chained sickle and then Gabriel immediately swings the nunchaku like a propeller and immediately strikes. Kunzite is about to execute another strike with the same super move but this time he's too slow as the blade then lands on his shoulder. Kunzite struggles with it but Gabriel pulls him down and then unscrews the bottom handle of the nunchaku and metal balls fall out, as Gabriel the throws the balls hard at certain vulnerable places, from the nether regions, ribs, stomach, shoulders, and thighs and Kunzite reels and then staggers down.

Gabriel says, "This mere mortal beat you."

Gabriel is breathing hard, he the throws the nunchakus away and regroups with his brother. Both

Gabriel and Michael, they walk unable to run despite trying to join the others both are extremely tired and slightly injured. But then never stop they keep going to join the others.

Gabriel says, "Listen I just want to say I'm sorry."

Michael says, "What do you mean?"

"I know of the reason you leave sometimes

I was hard on you most of the time, it's just with

mom and dad gone I honestly didn't know

how to take care of you."

"Hey, look I'll admit I haven't always been fair,

I couldn't stand staying at home too much

too many memories."

Both are quiet and then Gabriel.

"I'll stop this moment shit, if you let me see my niece and nephew."

"Deal."

Both then shake hands.

"Ah, isn't that sweet both brothers finally

Together for the last time."

Ichabod then takes out both his swords.

Michael says, "I never did like you. You still haven't answered

From what you did to my brother."

Michael takes out his rapiers.

Michael says, "And Angel."

Gabriel then takes out his katana.

Ichabod says, "Boys, boys remember I'm one of the best swordsmen in the

World. Michael be mindful you never beaten me."

Michael says, "There's always the next round."


	20. Remember Morning Moon part 2

Victoria and Sailor Jupiter, they're going at it for the longest time and as both are delivering each other a devastating set of combos from the weapons they weld neither backing down from the other and then as an overhead swing was coming. Victoria executes a cross block and can interlock Jupiter's blade. But Jupiter has a smirk on her face which catches Victoria off guard for a moment and then Jupiter withdraws the blade, she summons her lightening power and channels it onto the spear and then she swings the spear and is able to break both of Victoria's blades and then she moves back and then does a couple of swift swings which put Victoria in a shocked state as the lighting power comes out of the swings and minor bolt hit Victoria. Then Jupiter simply does a small thrust and the lightening power then goes out of the spear and hits Victoria which sends her flying in the air. Victoria is also doing the same as she been thrown up in the air and crashing onto one of the windows of a clothing store. Because she is only half human, she doesn't feel the impact but she doesn't want to risk any further damage and so she regroups with R.M. as she runs toward the signal, she turns on her phone.

R.M. and Mars in another place are both armed with sais and for the longest time they have been swinging at each other with the Sais blocking and striking at each other. Mars uses some of her fire power to empower the Sais and then she swings furiously at top speed. Even with R.M.s enhanced strength from her vampire traits she is having trouble keeping up. Soon Mars can hook her sais onto hers with the forked ends, R.M. tries to break the hold but too land as Mars does a twist with her sais and disarms both of R.M.'s then executes a spinning hook kick which connects with R.M.'s head. Mars then she puts both sais in a cross block and can summon fire all around her. Mars then twirls with the sais and the fire starts to form some sort of ball and then she simply points the sais and R.M. and then the fireball comes at her. R.M. immediately snaps out of the blow she receives as she suddenly sees the fireball, she backflips high in the air before the ball hits the ground she stands on and explodes. R.M. lands roughly as she lands on her feet, she also loses her balance from the tremor the blast impact has caused and falls to the ground, but quickly jumps back up.

R.M. says, "These Sailor bitches are really getting on my nerves.

R.M. sees Victoria is a little banged up as there are tears in her clothing, some bruises and some blood spots along with R.M.

R.M. says, "Are you alright you don't look too good.

Victoria says, "You don't look to good yourself."

R.M. and Victoria then see both Sailor Mars and Jupiter are left and are walking toward both in a final showdown. R.M. nods her head in a yes motion.

R.M. says, "Yeah, I agree let's not take five, let's end this right now.

Both R.M. and Victoria also are walking toward both, but R.M. has a little something on her hand which is Sailor Moon's moon wand which she jacked, which now makes the match between them a little even. Victoria takes out two of her batons and twirls them and then has them hanging in a position. Sailor Mars has her hand powered up and burning while Sailor Jupiter still has her double headed spear. Then as both get close enough, they then commence attack. Each of them fights with their weapons and fists and both are very much an equal match. Mars uses her burring matara and there are fire rings that shoot out. R.M. then points the Moon Wand she jacked.

R.M. says, "Twilight Flash."

Energy beams then shoot out canceling out the rings and hit Mars a few times which shock her.

Victoria says, "How did you know what to say."

R.M. says, "I watched a lot of the show, while

Both Michael and I made love."

Victoria then raises her eyebrows in astonishment.

But then Jupiter then attacks with the double headed spear. Victoria, she blocks the strikes with her baton and then after Jupiter executes a combo. Victoria she then throws her batons and catches them to use the long end and the handle with the side handle facing away from her. And then sudden as Jupiter once again came in with a combo of strikes with the spear at the right moment Victoria twists one of the batons on her right hand for the mid handle to face upward and the other in her left hand faces downward.

She immediately hooks both the mid handles on the middle of the double headed spear, pulls it down and then twists it counter clockwise and then spear it then is thrown away and then Victoria she then does a twirl and clocks Jupiter with the baton on her right and Jupiter goes down. Sailor Jupiter is staggered by the blow and get back up about to come back with another powerful attack. When Sailor Jupiter is about to unleash another thunderclap, Victoria she throws her baton and switches her handle grip to the horizontal grip. She then turns the baton point it at Sailor Jupiter and it shoots out one end of the long piece of the baton is a flash grenade up in the air that detonates. The flash then blinds both Sailor Jupiter and Mars both are staggered. R.M. and Victoria then lock hands and arms, and then both look at each other.

Victoria says, "You ready?"

R.M. says, "Are you?"

Then both have their hands on each other's arms and swing each other and they execute a constant swinging kick which staggers the two as both R.M. and Victoria's feet connect each time. Victoria then swings R.M. one more time and her feat connect with both Sailor Mars and Jupiter's faces. Soon both Victoria and R.M. stop and then they see both Mars and Jupiter they are both staggering from the blows and then they both collapse down on the ground. Victoria and R.M. then both give each other five for their Victoria.

Gabriel and Michael are at the Pirate Ship in the mall and are then fighting Ichabod with their sword and have been going at it for the longest time. Despite how tired Gabriel and Michael are inside, they don't dare show it to Ichabod whom has only begun to fight.

Gabriel says, "You haven't learnt your lesson

Even in your time in Hell."

Ichabod says, "The only lesson I've learned is I

Should've killed you both quicker."

He looks at Michael.

"Still under the influence Mike?"

Michael says, "That ship has sailed long ago

Dick. And I've gotten better."

Ichabod is mad at the comment and then swings at them more fiercely both Michael and Gabriel execute their blocks. But then the deliver strikes of their own. Meanwhile, King and the rest are watching the monitors and then King slides to Herr Doctor and Karnov.

King says, "It would appear they're winning, it is useless to

continue playing this game."

King sighs.

"That's alright our work is done, their abilities have reached a phenomenal

Height, which means we'll just raise the stakes more next time."

King looks at Herr Doctor.

"Herr Doctor your genetic solders work, start

Getting to work on the army I want."

"Yes sir, and what about Ichabod?"

Both King and Karnov look at him.

"Never mind."

Then all four walk away.

King says, "Don't worry we'll play another game, another time."

Both Gabriel and Michael fight Ichabod for a long time and are utilizing most of the mall for their sword fighting. And then as they get to the ship then Ichabod gets a big advantage, he then starts to disarm Gabriel of his katana and then executes a sidekick to knock him down and then he fights off Michael and then disarms him of his swords and he then front kicks him and he goes down. Michael sees his sword and is about to get it but then it is kicked away from him and then another foot gets on his chest and then Ichabod then points the sword at him.

Ichabod says, "Oh, Michael you never could beat me at

A sword fight."

Michael says, "No, but I could beat you with this."

He then grabs the foot and then executes a self-defense move where can kick the pointed sword out of the way and then kick him in the crouch. Michael rolls away and is about to take something out of his back. But Ichabod gains his senses fast and then his swords are pointed at Michael once more two of them.

"You escaped that but what will you do in this

Position. You know exactly why these swords can

Hurt you."

Michael uneasily nods.

"If you're going to kill me then it should be in battle

Give me a sword so it can be fair."

"I don't think so, I may have

Beaten you but the next round I

Get the feeling I'm going to lose."

Then suddenly there is someone at the side.

Gabriel says, "It wouldn't be the first time."

Ichabod sees Gabriel and Gabriel throws his last smoke bomb, which briefly disorients Ichabod. But then he sees both and he immediately acts by thrusting

toward them but then both they catch the thrust, Michael take out a mini grabbling chain from the hilt of his knife and then have it wrapped up on his wrist which then causes Ichabod to drop it. Gabriel takes out a thin throwing dagger from the hilt of his katana and then throws it at Ichabod back hand which makes him lose the sword.

Gabriel utilizes the kung fu techniques while Michael utilizes the Kempo techniques. Soon after hitting him a series of times, Ichabod then staggers back toward the plank and then he goes down and splashes into the water.

Gabriel says, "That's why you've lost Ichabod,

We're both together."

Gabriel and Michael, they both look at each other and then both don't say anything just give each other a silent nod and then Gabriel he puts his hand up in a high five gesture. Michael then smiles and then he walks up and gives Gabriel a high five and then both give each other a fist bump. Then both walk away from the ship, pull Ichabod out and cuff him to a barrier railing,

and then they go follow the signals of their significant others and they rejoin R.M. and Victoria. Gabriel and Michael hug their significant others, likewise for R.M. and Victoria and then kiss them briefly and as they were about to leave, they then see the Sailor Senchi and Shintsou regroup. All four of the Demon Hunters they don't move and are even too tired and hurt to even defend themselves. Michael is the one that steps up to make sense of things as nothing has happened yet.

Michael says, "Alright your move."

Jadeite and Sailor Mars both step up and looks at Michael. Both don't say anything, nor does he express any type of hostility, no even show any. Instead they just extend their hands. Michael and R.M. look at the hands curiously and then both slowly bring their hands up and then both suddenly shake hands and then both go back to their own groups.

Gabriel then steps up and says, "I don't understand why you aren't attacking us."

Kunzite steps up and says, "Our leader the one that has created us is now gone, you are no longer our enemies."

R.M. says, "What is to stop us from turning you into the Demon Hunters."

Sailor Mars steps up and says, "There isn't we won't stop you."

Victoria says, "R.M. we won't."

R.M. looks at Victoria confused.

R.M. says, "Wait I don't understand?"

Victoria says, "There were playing for the wrong team, being mislead by the wrong master, but now they have the freedom to choose for themselves."

Gabriel then says, "But what about their powers, their dangerous."

Michael says, "So are we, and yet we still are standing."

Michael then looks back on all of them.

Michael says, "You are all free men and women, where ever you go and what ever you do is up to you, we won't stop you, unless you give us a reason to.

Tuxedo Mask says, "Thank you but also we want to say that you all fight honorably, you would of all made great Shintsou and Sailor Senchi.

Michael says, "Thanks but we'll stick to what we know, but if we ever met again let's do it fighting alongside each other."

"Agreed"

All of them they nod their heads.

Michael says, "Also question, are all of you hungry for breakfast cause I'm hungry as balls."

Sailor Moon she then acts with glee at the mention of food and nods quickly. Michael also nods quickly and gleefully agreeing. While both groups have looks of bemusement.

Tuxedo Mask looks toward Gabriel.

Tuxedo Mask says, "Does that happen with him as well."

Gabriel, he shakes his head in bemusement.

"I'm afraid so."

The evil/non-evil cloned Sailor Senchi, Shintsou, and four Demon Hunters are all at an Ihop, eating breakfast and enjoying pleasant conversation despite that has just opened and each of them are drinking coffee and all say at the same time.

"Mmmmmm, Cobbler's Crystals."

Latter on as the Sailor Senchi and Shintsou say good bye to the Demon Hunters. The Demon Hunters go back to headquarters, on the monitors most of the Demon Hunters forces they are at the outside of the building they were formally in, most busy investigating and escorting some suspects to the Patty Wagon. R.M. and Victoria are talking to each other but then Michael and Gabriel have a moment, both are drinking capachino.

Gabriel says, "Both of you can still change your minds if

You want to."

Michael then shakes his head.

Michael says, "I've beaten the crap out of more than enough

Jack asses, jack holes, and jag offs for one day."

No, my place isn't here anymore. One of the reasons I kept

with this was I didn't really have anything else, anyone

else or any place. Now I found all three."

Michael he brings up a picture of R.M. and his two kids on his phone.

Gabriel sees the photo and then looks down and then looks at Michael.

Gabriel says, "It was a pleasure, fighting with you once more."

Gabriel extends his hand toward Michael; Michael looks at it and then takes it. And then suddenly both hug but then break off.

Michael says, "It won't be the last time, if you ever need help, you give me a call

I'll be there."

Gabriel says, "I'd prefer it to be a visit."

"Mission or visit makes no difference

To me."

Gabriel smiles and Michael starts walking away. R.M. and Victoria then say some final words to one another.

Victoria says, "I hope you and your family where ever

You are will always be happy."

R.M. says, "Introduce me to yours someday."

Both shake hands and hug also then she starts to walk away. Victoria then comes up to Gabriel and then both hold hands while watching both Michael and R.M. leave. Michael and R.M. both hold hands while walking they get back on their motorbikes and both ride out together until both are out of the city and straight on to morning.

THE END

Authors Note: Well this is the final story in this anthology, this was also my final story for the old run to Demon Hunters. Originally this story was supposed to be fifth sequel to the franchise, a short one for that matter, but as I said before since the third and forth script to the "Demon Hunters" franchise never got off the ground, this didn't. I incorporated this story because it was short enough and it felt like a fitting conclusion. In this story I of course parody on the film "The Raid Redemption" I loved that film so much, I figured would would happen if the "Demon Hunters" were ever in that situation, and since I wanted to make this my final story for the franchise why not. And in this story I parodied the "Neo Geo" fighting games in one chapter if you know some of those games, you'll understand.

Though one of the things you're wondering about is why do I have evil versions of the character from the "Sailor Moon" franchise, well I honestly thought of making a crossover story as my final story, but due to the studios budget it wouldn't of been possible, so I figured to keep it simply by have a fantasy fight scenario; it may not totally count that their fighting evil clones but it's as close as I can get for now to a crossover. Though due to the ending it kind of suggested a possible spin off series, sort of Dead Gentlemen's version of "Sailor Moon" man that would have been something. However, in this story, I wanted to create a sense of finality, wanted to show how Michael, Gabriel and the rest are people that are getting older and as they've gotten older several things have happened and changed in their lives which marked the end of their old lives and beginning of new ones. So, overall this story was my way to say goodbye to the old run. Will I be back to write for the franchise once more, I won't say only that with every end marks the beginning of something new.


End file.
